Clyde strikes out
by Jezelu
Summary: Kyle has seemingly gotten out from under Kenny's thumb and maybe gotten over Stan, and now seeks to start a more normal relationship with Clyde. Clyde has fooled around in the past with many people and has been desiring Kyle lately. Let us see this new relationship unfold. Warning: Is a Sequel to Kenny finds out.
1. Chapter 1- Beating around the bush

To say I was fucking stoked would be an understatement. I was totally looking forward to seeing what being with a guy would be like, and a very feminine guy at that. Kyle had very girly features which was a turn on for me so I could not have asked for a better dude. He was already heads over heels for me which I also found hot and I could not wait to see what he was like in bed. I waited in my last class patiently as I watched the clock eager to get back home so I could prepare for him.

I was excited when the bell finally rung signalling the end of class I quickly made my way out the door of the school and hurried to Alexis's car. At this point I was fairly accustomed to a girl driving me home every now and then because a lot of them thought I was cute which was great. Alexis had only started driving me home since yesterday and I don't know why, but I decided just to roll with it like I always did. Yesterday she was insistently asking if I was seeing anyone so at first I thought she was asking me out, but she said she was just wondering which I kinda had my doubts about. The moment I got into her car she immediately began talking.

"So Clyde have any plans with anyone today," Alexis said with a smirk as she began driving out of the school parking lot.

It did seem like Alexis wanted me to feed her some gossip based on how she was acting, and I think that she may have caught on about Kyle and I, but at the same time she mostly seemed to come across as trying to be friendly. She was an insanely popular person at our school, which was weird when you compare her to the other 'popular' kids at our school who spent most of there times talking shit about other people.

"Yea I guess I do," I answer in a cool voice.

"Really," Alexis yelps ,"Who?"

"uhh, someone whose a friend," I answer.

"Really," Alexis says in a questioning yet excited tone,"Alright then that's cool."

Alexis definitely wanted to find out if I had planned some sort of date, and I was pretty sure it was Kyle who she wanted to see me with. I don't blame her because I totally get wanting to see two members of the opposite sex together. I have viewed my fair share of girl on girl porn myself so I can definitely relate. Honestly Alexis really did remind me of a more mature version of Bebe. Bebe idolized Alexis so I guess that was a good thing. Bebe was the first girl that I ever actually got with, and I have only gotten with two girls since then and Bebe and I have been off and on all the while. As for guys Kyle will be the first one who I actually could see myself actually fucking, but I have played around with other guys before.

As Alexis pulled up to my house she had a knowing smile on her face. She gave me a kiss on the the cheek and winked at me as I got out of her car and she drove off. I didn't know what her game was, but for now I had one thing on my mind which was preparing for Kyle.

The second I got inside my house I rushed upstairs. I got into my room and through my back pack against my closet door. I sat down on my bed as I read through my text messages. So far Kyle had not sent me any more messages and I had gotten a couple from my friends on the basketball team. I was totally exited about Kyle coming over today. I didn't know exactly what we would do or when he was coming over, but I definitely had my own ideas. I wasn't sure if I should straighten up my room in case Kyle was a neat freak or something, but I felt comfortable with how it looked right now. There were only some socks and clothes on the floor, but outside of that everything was where it should be.

It was weird to be doing something like this with a guy after all this time. The last time I even fooled around with another dude in that way was with Tweek and Craig, and that was a can of worms that I never intended to open again. My basketball team mates and I did mess around, but it never got to the levels I was planning to go with Kyle. Honestly I have always found certain guy's hot. I usually prefer them to be very feminine so Kyle was right up my alley. Guys like Craig looked attractive to me in a way, but I strongly preferred feminine guys over them. Honestly though I was kind of nervous because I had never actually tried to go so far with a dude, but that also made it very fucking exciting. Craig and I were still close so he pretty much caught on that I found some guys fuckable by this point but we never really talked about it.

Kyle was by far one of the most fuckable guys in our school in my opinion. He had a very slim and girly body, he was as hygienic as a girl would typically be, and he had a pretty plump ass from what I could see. While growing up I did notice that Kyle had begun showing a very feminine figure, as well as some feminine behavior. At first I just occasionally noted how cute he looked, and he never really caught my full attention until that night.

I still recall the moment I began to actually want to do things to the little red head. It was on the night of Bebe's party a little over a week ago I think. I had mixed feelings when he first sat down to play spin the bottle with us, but once he spun and landed on me I did feel somewhat stoked. It was very funny watching Kyle approach me like a nervous train wreck. I was prepared for a light make out session when Kyle just gave me a peck and crawled back. I felt a little disappointed so when Kyle got distracted by Stan I quickly took advantage of him. The girls were upset that Kyle did not actually kiss me so I used that as my cover as I moved in. I noticed Bebe giving me a weird look at the time but I shrugged it off. Kyle's reaction to me kissing him was really great. It was both humorous and kind of hot. He was so nervous that he just kind of froze up which was really adorable. It was also quite hot to be making out with him as the girls watched. He then stormed off upstairs as I continued to joke around with the girls. At the time I thought he had noticed that I had gotten hard from watching girls make out earlier when he and I were making out, but I honestly did not care much and got back into the game.

I was not quite sure if Kyle was into dudes back then, but I did try to test the waters around him. The way he would get nervous and I would catch him staring back at me during gym was pretty much all I needed to confirm my suspicions. I felt kind of nervous when he saw me naked in the showers after the spin the bottle incident. I was used to other guy's seeing me naked and even Kyle would usually not bother me, but after I began to actually pursue Kyle I got a little nervous. I quickly got over it however and Kyle and I continued to eye fuck one another. I would usually never beat around the bush for this long, but trying something with another guy was entirely new for me.

There were several things I was looking forward to doing in this relationship. I enjoyed fooling around and experimenting frequently, although I did have my limits. I did not know how Kyle was when it came down to what he was willing to do and how far he would put out. Based on our make out session in the stall and his reaction to me smacking his ass the other day I was assuming he was not as boring as my second girlfriend who was a prudish and very religion centered girl. Though I did not necessarily need him to be as wild as my third girlfriend but it would be pretty cool if he was. At the very least I wanted to get some fucking head without much complaint, and if he did that he would be miles ahead of my second girlfriend. I also would not want our relationship to get as confused as mine and Bebe's had. She was my first girlfriend and my first fuck and things were kind of weird between us now. She likes me just fine but I could not give her what she wanted, but anyways my past was my past so I chose to put it behind me like I usually did.

Kyle's past is something I had not pried much into over the years. I had not talked to him much since our infamous fourth grade class so I only had really heard things from the grapevine. I had heard that his little group had mostly dissolved apart from him and Stan. I was a little curious as to the relationship between the two of them and wondered if they had ever fooled around like Craig, Tweek, and I had. Kenny was a kind of a local bad boy who was known to hang out with Cartman and my friend Craig. Speaking of Cartman everyone in our school at this point hated him and avoided him like the plague. To be fair he did kind of earn his shunning by always fucking with various people. I did hear a rumor through Bebe once that the older more liked kids at our school truly began to avoid Cartman once he did something fucked up to one of the popular senior kids. I believe she got this rumor through Alexis and was unsure as to how much truth was in it, but knowing Cartman it was very possible. I was kind of relieved that Kyle did not hang out with the fat ass anymore.

My head was suddenly pulled out of the clouds by a knocking and a ringing doorbell. I immediately realized someone was at the door and rushed to go down and answer it. I felt my stomach fill with the usual anticipation and excitement I felt whenever I thought that I was about to get some action. When I approached the door I remembered that my dad was probably out at this moment which was good as I really wanted to have Kyle alone. I opened the door quickly and was greeted by Kyle standing in my doorway looking bashful and nervous like the little ginger normally did. He was so fucking cute that I could hardly contain myself as he walked into my house slowly. I practically felt like just cutting to fucking his brains out immediately but I knew how these things worked.

"Hey," I said with a smirk as Kyle just nervously fidgeted around in place.

"Uh... Hey," He said nervously as his eyes dropped to the floor.

Seeing him like this almost made me feel kind of bad for all the things I wanted to do to Kyle, but at the same time I honestly did not give a fuck. He was so unbelievably cute for a boy and his personality was very similar to a shy high school girl who just got asked out by her crush. I was of course, however, going to take my sweet time with the ginger, but that did not exclude me from fucking with him a little.

"So want to fuck?" I asked suddenly with the best smirk I could put on.

I was honestly kind of surprised at myself for having been so blunt with him right off the bat, but when I suddenly thought about how funny it would be and possibly rewarding to see Kyle's reaction I just went for it and boy was it rewarding. At first Kyle was just frozen as his mouth dropped open for a moment then he started blushing while he tried to say something, but all that came out were stutters. He looked cute as fuck when he was nervous so I was definitely pleased with myself.

"umm... I.. umm," Kyle said as he made momentary eye contact with me before looking away.

I could see how nervous he was so I decided to cut him some slack.

"Relax I was kidding," I said with a snicker," Let's go watch a movie."

I led Kyle into the den as I watched his eyes wander around. I had never dated someone who was as nervous as Kyle was. Honestly I was a little nervous myself but I was confident as fuck compared to Kyle.

"This room is... new," Kyle said as he walked into the den.

"What?" I said sort of surprised ," My dad had it added on when I was like in this sixth grade."

"Oh... really?" Kyle asked.

"Oh yeah it has been a while since you came over hasn't it," I said in realization.

Kyle and a great deal of my other fourth grade classmates had not been over to my house in a while. I guess I had gotten accustomed to only Craig and Bebe swinging by every so often as well as my team mates.

"Yea it has," Kyle answered," So what movie are we watching?"

"Uhh that new Thriller movie with the chick cop," I informed him as I walked over to the blue ray player to put the movie in.

I was trying to take things slow and break the ice with Kyle, but part of me was definitely enjoying how nervous he was and I kind of wanted to see how far I could tease him.

"Haven't heard of it is it any good?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know my dad got it the other day," I said as the movie began playing,"but I saw some scenes from it and it looks interesting."

I already knew the general premise of the movie and had seen some scenes from it. My dad was kind of a pervert so this version of the movie he had gotten was unrated. Which meant it had some scenes in it that I was looking forward to seeing Kyle's response to. I had walked by the door of the den last night and caught a peak of some tits during one of those scenes, but from what I had heard the movie was actually really boring and it took a while before it got to any of the more graphic content. I had obviously already looked the movie up on my phone and apparently the movie is about the chick cop discovering some Human trafficking going on and looks into it. The rated version really tones down on some of the more explicit scenes, but the unrated version shows pretty much everything.

I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me signaling for Kyle to sit down. He slowly walked over to the couch at an almost annoying pace. He sat down next to me as all the previews began playing. I skipped through them eager to get to the movie. When the Title screen finally came up I noticed that the movie did clearly indicate that it was unrated so I quickly pressed play not wanting to ruin the surprise.

I looked over to Kyle who was staring at the floor nervously and assumed he had not noticed the screen. I relaxed and got comfy on the couch as Kyle just seemed to tense up. I began thinking of what I could say next to make him relax a little when an idea popped into my head. I reached over to where Kyle was sitting and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Clyde!," Kyle said in shock,"What are you..."

Before Kyle could finish what he was saying I grabbed him by his waist and pulled him closer to me. I pulled him over my lap to where his stomach was over my crotch. Kyle looks surprised and flustered as I began rubbing his shoulders. I already knew how to do this from the basketball coach at our school. He had helped loosen up our muscles a few times in the past and I tried to do what he had done to the best of my ability.

"Clyde what are you doing?" Kyle managed to get out.

"Getting you to relax," I answered," You seem kind of stressed."

The movie had begun its introduction as we saw the chick cop waking up in her apartment. I was more focused on Kyle though as I massaged his shoulders for him. Even from this angle he still kind of looked like a chick which was kind of turning me on, but I had developed control over my body over the years. Kyle began letting out some light moans which was a sign I was doing a good job.

"So what are you stressing about?" I asked.

"Because I am not really used to this yet," Kyle answered,"and... oh... where did you learn to do that?"

"The coach," I answered," What aren't you used to."

"Going over to a guy's house and actually trying to..." Kyle said.

I was really impressed by how easily Kyle had began to relax. I began rubbing his back now hoping to get more information out of him. I was extremely curious to see what all I could get out of him just by massaging him. I momentarily looked up at the movie and saw that it was at a scene where the chick cop was at the police station. It would be a while before it got to the good stuff so I had time to continue doing what I was doing.

"Trying to what?" I asked.

" you know... " Kyle said as I washed his cheeks flush red.

"No I don't," I said with a snicker," Please tell me."

"You know what I am referring to," Kyle said with a bit of a huff," Don't be an ass."

"Oh I do," I said as I began massaging lower and lower.

"Yes you do..." Kyle said as I began to rub his ass cheeks.

Kyle was blushing even more as he realized I was now rubbing his ass. Kyle did have a nice plump ass that was very similar to a girls and I was enjoying taking advantage of it. I was really struggling to not get a chub at this point, but then I felt something hard and warm pressing against my left leg. Kyle had gotten hard almost instantly and his dick was poking me through his jeans.

"Oh you like that?' I teased.

"Yea," Kyle said as he made eye contact with me.

His eyes looked so sweet and lust filled as I massaged his ass cheeks, and I just could not keep myself from getting hard. The movie was still just getting started and I was finding it harder and harder to pay attention to as Kyle began to slide down until his head was in my lap. He rolled around til his head was facing the television. His head was also resting right on top of my erection that I had now completely lost control of. I was wondering if Kyle noticed my hard on as I looked up and noticed the movie was actually getting started and it would not be long before one of the early nude scenes started.

"Enjoying your pillow?" I asked Kyle.

"Uhhh... yea I guess," Kyle said as he momentarily rolled over to look at me.

His face was blushing and I figured he must of felt my throbbing penis under his head. I was so turned on by all of this that I just let my dick go wild. It was pulsing under the weight of Kyle's head but Kyle just laid there. This went on for a few minutes as we watched the movie until the first naked scene finally started. Kyle let out a cute little gasp at the first sign of tits as the scene where the police chick first finds photos that in this version where much more explicit. There were even a couple pussies and dicks being shown so I guess there was some stuff for Kyle to enjoy as well. Apart from my own dick that he was using as a pillow of course.

"Wow uh..." Kyle said nervously as he started getting up.

"Wasn't expecting that?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"No not really," Kyle said with a nervous chuckle.

"How about this," I said as I pressed my face into his.

At first he was shocked by my sudden move, but soon he was putty in my arms as I pressed my tongue between his lips. Honestly even his lips reminded me of a girls as I continuously fucked his mouth with my tongue. I used one of my hand to pull him closer to me by his ass, and my other hand was groping the front of his jeans as I suddenly felt his cock pulse. I was actually shocked by his dick at first because for a moment I really felt like I was making out with one of my exes. Kyle was completely submissive and a moaning mess as he let me do whatever I wanted as the movie played in the background.

Everything was going great until I slipped my hand under his jeans to get a better feel of his ass. His face changed in nearly an instant. He went from being a moaning mess to looking somewhere between pissed and embarrassed in nearly an instant.

"I uhh... got to go to the bathroom" He said quickly as he pushed himself off of me and ran upstairs.

I was completely shocked by his sudden mood change. I wondered if I had taken too far by pushing my hands under his jeans, or maybe he just got cold feet and ran off. Whatever the case was I was now alone in the den as Kyle was presumably trying to remember where my bathroom was upstairs. The movie had slowed down again and was showing nothing of interest so I just rubbed my hard on through my jeans as I let out a sigh.

It took a good ten or twenty minutes for Kyle to get back from the restroom and I wondered what had taken him so long. For all I know he could of actually just had to use to restroom, but for some reason I seriously doubted that. He had a nervous look on his face like he had when he had first come over. I put the movie on pause and decided to try and get the guy to relax.

"So Kyle what do you want to do?" I asked him as I laid my head on the back of the couch.

"Aren't we.. gonna finish the movie," Kyle replied nervously.

"Kyle don't tell me that you actually were enjoying that movie," I said with a laugh,"Seriously relax, we have the place to ourselves until my dad comes back."

"Well I don't know what I want to do," Kyle said.

"Have you ever played basketball?" I asked," I have a hoop in the back yard."

"No... not outside of gym in any professional way," Kyle said ,"but, I can just watch you practice."

"Fuck that come on I'll run the basics by you," I told him as I escorted him out my back door.

I explained to Kyle how to hold the basketball and told him to try and get the ball to go through the ring. Kyle was reluctant at first but after his first time having gotten the ball through he started getting into it.

"Wow I actually did it," Kyle said somewhat in disbelief.

"Yea and you didn't have to get right on top of the goal this time," I said jokingly as Kyle punched my shoulder playfully.

Then I let Kyle practice for a few more minutes as I occasionally gave him pointers. Soon he had the basics of the game down and more importantly he was finally somewhat relaxed.

"Wow this is easier than I thought it was," Kyle said pridefully," I wonder if I could make the team if that's all it takes."

"Hey it's not that easy," I inform him ," There is a lot more to it than just getting the ball through the hoop."

"Are you sure," Kyle said arrogantly as he let out a light laugh.

"Yea I'm sure," I say confidently as I begin feeling a little competitive.

Kyle was of course just poking fun at me, but part of me was definitely feeling like he was challenging me.

"In fact," I say," Lets me and you have a quick duel to see who can score the most goals."

Kyle looked for a moment to be considering the proposal before looking me in the eyes a giving me a light smile.

"Your on," Kyle said.

I explain the rules to Kyle real quick. Each one of us will take turns shooting and the first one to miss looses. I obviously go first as I effortlessly make the goal. Kyle follows and makes the first goal too. Me and him go back and forth for a bit and Kyle really gets into it. I am surprised to see Kyle so into this as he usually does not do so hot in gym. Kyle get's a little too arrogant though and slips up on his fifth shot.

"Dammit," Kyle said," I was doing so well."

"Yea you did surprisingly well," I complimented," But you still lost," I said with a grin as I stuck my tongue out at him.

Kyle gave me a long blank stare for a moment before looking at the ground and blushing. He than makes a girly little whine of joy before running over to me and hugging me. I am a little surprised at first but I soon return the hug. Kyle really was just a sweet guy when you got down to it. Kyle then looks up at me and blushes even more so than he was and I also blush a little at the sight.

"I... I...," Kyle says nervously.

"You..." I say with a light snicker as I fall to the ground bringing him with me.

He and I roll around on the grass as he struggles to get up but I keep him down on the ground locked in a bear hug. He starts giggling as he tries to push himself off of me. After tossing around on the ground for a bit I let him pin me to the ground by my hands as he sits on my lap with he knees are on both sides of my ribs. The wrestling we were doing had gotten me hard again and as Kyle sat down all the way on my lap he clearly felt it. He looked surprised and embarrassed as he and I made eye contact, but then he gave me a lustful look as he rubbed his ass on my dick. I let out a moan as he continuously dipped his ass down onto my dick and moved in a circular motion.

"Enjoying the ride," I ask him.

Kyle just giggled in response as he loosened his grip on me. I suddenly sprung up and sent him falling onto his back on the grass. He looks shocked at first but before he can retaliate I have my knees planted onto his shoulders preventing him from getting up or moving his arms, and my crotch is right in front of his face. He blushes as he realizes the position he is in as I smirk down at the little red head. I go to say something Cocky but before I can Kyle starts yelping.

"Ow ow ow ooooh!" Kyle yelps," Clyde jesus get the fuck off."

I am confused as to what the hell is going on as I quickly get off of Kyle. Kyle then jumps up and begins rubbing a spot on his back. I look to the ground and see he had landed on an old root that had a sharp end pointing upwards. I feel kind of bad for having pushed Kyle onto it as I check Kyle's back to make sure he is ok.

"Is it bad?" Kyle asks.

"No not really," I answer honestly," It just is a little bruised."

"I'm gonna get some ice," Kyle says as he head inside.

I take a moment to curse the root that had ruined the moment entirely although Kyle was probably over reacting a little though.

"Wait a moment," I tell Kyle as he walks into my house,"I'll get it for you."

I soon find myself inside the kitchen with Kyle as I fill a bag with ice. I press it against the bruise as Kyle lets out a grunt.

"Sorry about that," I say," Does it hurt that bad?"

"It's ok," Kyle answers," It does not hurt too bad it's just a little sore right now."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" I said in a somewhat mocking manner.

"Oh fuck off," Kyle tells me with a small laugh.

We sit down in the kitchen for a moment and talk about things of little to no meaning. Mostly about what classes we have at school, how some of the teachers are, and about some of the students. I realize that Kyle really does have his school shit figured out.

"I think I'm ok now," Kyle says.

"Yea," I say in agreement.

Kyle was probably completely exaggerating how bad he was hurt. I still felt kind of bad for both ruining the moment and harming him, but I had seen much worse injuries than what Kyle had got from my few months of being on the basketball team. Then again Kyle was kind of a sheltered kid so I guess he could just have a lower tolerance to pain.

"What are we doing now?" Kyle asked.

"Let's go up to my room," I suggest.

"uh... ok I guess," Kyle says in a skittish tone," What are we gonna do up there."

"I have games," I suggest ,"and of course we could just stop beating around the bush and just fuck already."

Kyle let out a gasp as he blushed from my sudden statement. He begins fidgeting around and he even lets out an adorable little squeak as he tries to speak. He looks away from me and I let out a little snicker. I have truly found myself a prize with this one.


	2. Chapter 2- Fooling around then and now

I enjoyed the effect I had on people who found me hot, and Kyle was definitely at a lost for words after I told him that we should stop beating around the bush and get to fucking. I actually enjoyed beating around the bush sometimes but getting this reaction out of Kyle was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"I uh... do you want me to... uh," Kyle said nervously as he got a little closer to me.

"Do I want you to..." I said in a playful voice.

"Do you want a blow job?" Kyle asked suddenly.

"Sure," I replied with a smirk," Drop to your knees."

Kyle obeyed me as he dropped down onto the kitchen tiles in front of my crotch. As soon as he went to reach for my zipper I let out a burst of laughter. Kyle looked confused and blushed as I laughed at him.

"What's so funny!" Kyle said in a demanding tone as he got up.

"Relax we have all day," I said with a snicker as I put my hand on his shoulder," Let's go play some games first."

"I thought you said you wanted to stop beating around the bush," Kyle said as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Nah I was just teasing ya," I replied as I grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the stairs," I'm a patient boy," I said with a laugh.

"Very funny," Kyle said with a disappointed look on his face.

I pulled Kyle up the stairs with me as we headed towards my room. It was hot as fuck to have Kyle just drop to his knees like that in my kitchen, but I like playing with my food so to speak. I also found that fiery side of Kyle to be kind of hot, but I did hope that he was not always so easy to piss off. At the very least it looked like it would be easy to get a blow job from him.

"You know what if I want to stop beating around the bush," Kyle said in a quiet voice and yet somewhat demanding voice.

"Relax we will have time for that but for now," I said as I began making out with him on the staircase.

This time around he actually almost forced his tongue into my mouth but I soon had him my tongue in his and was back in control of the make out session. He did seem pretty desperate for action from what I could tell. He was aggressive when the two of us made out and I almost feared that he would bite off my tongue, but it was also a sign that he was pretty turned on and it was nice to see him attempt to take control of our mouths. I also enjoyed being challenged so that was a reward unto itself. I stopped making out with him suddenly and Kyle looked mildly disappointed as I dragged him to my room by his arm.

"C'mon lets play some games," I said as I pulled Kyle into my bedroom.

When we got into my bedroom I could tell Kyle was kind of nervous again. I began searching for a game he would like to play as he stood in the doorway of my room. I gave him a few suggestions and eventually we decided to play Cry To Duty. Kyle sat down on the bed as the two of us began playing. I could tell that the dude had clearly not played very much of the game as he kept asking questions. He got the gist of the game fairly quickly though, but he still had some difficulty customizing his shit which I found to be funny.

After Playing for a while I could tell Kyle was getting kind of bored. I decided to switch things up and let him decide what to play next. He bent over and looked at the shelf that held my games with a curious look on his face as I admired the view of his girly rear. I suddenly got the idea to smack him in the ass and I smiled to myself as I carried the idea out. Kyle yelped like a girl as he looked back at me with a shock and embarrassed look on his face. I smiled at him as I felt very satisfied with his reaction. Kyle eventually got back to searching, this time while squatting on the ground so I could not smack his ass again which I found to be kind of cute, and soon he found a game he wanted to play.

Apparently Kyle wanted to play some weird puzzle game that my dad had gotten for me as some bargain gift during Christmas. I did not actually like the game but I was glad to see I could get some use out of it. Kyle got into the game fairly quickly as he began solving level after level, but I was not really paying much attention to what was being played at this point. I was more focused on thinking about what I was going to do with the ginger. I did not know what his boundaries where which was both fun and exciting yet it also made me cautious. It had been years since I tried to start something with a guy so this was still sort of new territory for me.

It was way back when we had just started middle school and puberty had just begun to really take effect. At the time my circle of friends only included Tweek and Craig. Tweek had started to act strangely around Craig and I, Craig was developing rapidly and attracting the attention of the girls, and I was just starting down the road typical of a horny teenager at the time. Thinking back on it I have some fond memories of getting hard without really understanding why, but I still enjoyed playing with it when it was hard. I never actually jacked off until one day after school when Craig decided to show Tweek and I something.

I recall sitting on Craig's bed along with Tweek as Craig began surfing through his computer to find the thing he wanted to show us. We were all in sixth grade at the time so when Craig's computer was suddenly showing a guy fucking a girl it was a shocking and pleasant new experience. I got into watching the porn quickly as Craig explained that he had found out about porn about a month ago. Our sex ed class was pretty shitty and did not really explain much in the ways of sex and what was explained was mostly vague and confusing. So I mostly gained my vast knowledge of sex through the internet and it all started with Craig showing us a random porno on some website.

Craig at the time tried explaining masturbation to us. At first I was extremely confused by what Craig was saying as I only knew of my cocks ability to get hard, and Tweek looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. Looking back on it the porno was pretty vanilla as it had no build up and was just and average looking guy fucking a slightly above average looking girl, but at the time I was so into it and wanted to learn more about what I was witnessing on the screen. As I said I had already begun springing up boners at this point so I was hard as hell from watching the porn. My young mind was beginning to connect the dots as Craig continued to explain to Tweek and I that if you pulled on your dick when it was hard it would feel good, and that watching porn while doing it makes it better. I found it funny how Craig was the expert back then instead of me, but still I am grateful to Craig for introducing me to the world of jacking off and porn.

That was when Craig took things a step forward. At the time I had never seen another guy's dick when it was hard so I was surprised when Craig pulled down his zipper and whipped his dick out. I felt kind of conflicted at that moment as I watched him begin demonstrating what jacking off meant. Part of my mind was still focused on the girl getting fucked, but another part of me was seeing Craig in a light that I had never seen him before as I briefly gazed at his male butt through his shorts. Craig has always had a pretty nice and muscular butt, and I probably should of realized that I was into guy booty back then but hey I was young and dumb.

Tweek let out a little gasping noise as he backed up away from Craig. Tweek was clearly uncomfortable by what was going on, but I still took note of the bulge that had begun to form in his pants so I decided to try and copy what Craig was doing. I pulled my own zipper down and pulled out my own cock and when I began jacking off for the first time ever I felt a rush of pleasure. I began really beating off so to speak in as Tweek looked at mine and Craig's cocks. Craig was trying to encourage Tweek to jack off too but Tweek looked very nervous and unsure of himself as he declined.

I noticed that my dick was not as big as Craig's and did not think much of it at the time. Nowadays though I would be totally jealous of a guy having a bigger dick than me. I was honestly hoping that I had Kyle beat at least, so I will not embarrass myself in front of him. I looked back at him briefly and saw that he was still playing that puzzle game. I found it to be a little nerdy of him to be playing that game seriously, but he was a smart guy so I guess it kind of made sense. I was more focused on his assets so to speak. I laughed at my own thoughts as I remembered how the rest of how the first time I ever jacked off went.

In the end basically Craig could not convince Tweek to jack off with us so he just sat in the background as Craig and I jerked off together. I remember when my dick started feeling strange and I was confused when Craig handed me a tissue. I then saw Craig spurt his load into his own tissue as I caught on to what its purpose was. Craig looked to be in pure bliss as he came and I soon followed as I came for the first time in my life. After regaining myself I noticed that Tweek was staring at mine and Craig's penises. He was blushing profusely and was failing at hiding his hard on. I then for a moment thought about how cute Tweek looked. Sure Tweek was a little bit of a spaz, but at that moment he looked kind of like an embarrassed tiny little school girl. Looking back at that memory I should of realized that Tweek was gay as hell considering how he was more occupied on our cocks rather than the porno, but I was not really putting much thought into it at the time.

Remembering my first time jacking off had definitely gotten me hard again. My pants were kind of loose so I got the idea in my head to tease Kyle a little. I looked to make sure he was still playing that puzzle game and re adjusted myself on my bed so that I was propped up on my pillows and my hard on was obvious and pointing up in the air towards where Kyle was sitting. I waited patiently for him to turn around for a few minutes before deciding that I was going to have to get his attention.

"Heey Kyyyle," I said in a teasing tone.

"What," Kyle said clearly not bothering to look away from the screen.

I was a little offended that the little retarded puzzle game was taking his attention away from me, after all he probably would of given me a blowjob right in my kitchen earlier, but now this game had suddenly stolen all of his attention.

"Someone wants to see yooou," I said in a seductive accent.

"What are you talking abou..." Kyle said as he turned around and noticed my boner.

Kyle looked shocked and froze up a moment before he looked me in the eyes. He looked kind of eager but at the same time embarrassed which I found to be really cute. He looked away from me as he tensed up and blushed. He suddenly forgot about the stupid puzzle game entirely.

"Can... I see it..." Kyle asked as his face grew even redder.

"See what," I said teasing him while playing dumb.

"You know..." He said as he hid his face in his palms.

"No tell me what you want to see," I said as I yawned and shook my hips a bit waggling my boner in front of the cute ginger.

"I want to see your... penis," Kyle said while eyeing my erection closely.

"What, why would you want to see my dick?" I asked obviously faking my stupidity.

"You know why" Kyle said in a bit of a bitchy tone.

"I do?" I said sarcastically ,"No I seriously don't know why you would want to see my dick," I said as I flicked my boner with my finger.

"Come on Clyde," Kyle said as he crossed his arms,"you know why."

"I don't know why you would want to see my biiig dick Kyle," I said furthering Kyle's irritation,"But if you want to see it you should get naked for me first."

"What?" Kyle said somewhat surprised,"Like right here right now?"

"Yea since you want to see my dick so bad you should get naked first," I said as I winked at him,"now strip."

Kyle looked reluctant at first and I thought I was going to have to show him my dick first for a second, but then he started taking off his shirt exposing his chest to me. He was flat chested obviously since he was a guy, which was honestly a bit of a disappointment when I thought of how hot Kyle would look with tits. I could get by with his flat chest though, and I took some comfort when I saw how perky his pink little nipples were. Kyle looked really embarrassed to be doing this, but I just found it to be hot as fuck. I could not believe that he was already stripping for me and we had only been flirting for a little while now. Kyle was clearly an easy lay which is what is just what I was craving for at this moment.

Kyle began pulling his pants down slowly and then a look of shock filled his face as he pushed his pants and whatever underwear he was wearing all the way down in an instant revealing his supple ass to me. I felt my cock twitch through my pants as I saw what could only be described as a girls ass on a dude. Shit I had to fight off the urge to rip my own pants off and start fucking him right here.

Then Kyle turned around revealing his rock hard cock to me. I generally did not like guys having bigger dicks than me, and I also found it kind of hot when I guy had a smaller penis than me. I was a little above average but I was happy to see that Kyle was somewhat below average. I felt pride and lust wash over me at the same time at the sight of Kyle's little dick. I was proud to have seven inches of meat on my bone so I could boast to the little red head about my cock size.

I never really liked the idea of taking a dick myself. The closest I believed I could come to touching a dick is merely giving a guy a hand job. I was still jerking off with Tweek and Craig at the time this happened.

I recalled going over to Craig's house a couple more times after he showed me porn for the first time and beating myself off to other hot things that Craig and I found on the internet. Sometimes Tweek was there but he just watched nervously as Craig and I jacked off. He was always paying more attention to our actions rather than the porn, but I was far too into my wanking to really address it. It had practically become an everyday thing for Craig and I to jack off together and I loved it like that. The new experience of touching myself with my friends was a total thrill at the time.

So things were already pretty great, after all I had a place to go after school to beat off nearly every day, but eventually I decided I wanted to mix things up. That was when a new idea popped into my head which was wondering if it would feel better if we jacked each other off. Craig looked conflicted about jacking me or Tweek off. I myself was not quite willing to touch someone else's dick. I then noticed a blushing Tweek who was looking at our bulges like he usually did. I got the genus idea to ask him to jack me and Craig off. I was upset when Tweek replied that he could never do something like that. I remember that Craig looked into Tweeks eyes for a moment, but did not say a single word which was kind weird to me at the time. Tweek looked away and blushed as I kept egging him to jack us off, but he just buried his face into one of Craig's pillow and continued to have a spastic melt down. I, being the little player that I was, pulled my dick out of my pants first and stroked a few times in Tweeks direction. I was a little less smooth back then, but in the end he still looked mesmerized for a moment and then Craig followed by taking his own cock out. Tweek blushed as he looked at our dicks and I begged him to jerk us both off. Looking back on it Kyle's nervous behavior kind of reminded me of Tweek.

Tweek was kind of similar to Kyle. Not entirely thank god but there were some similarities. For instance at the time Tweek was reluctant at first but he still approached my erection like a drooling hound. I still remember the pleasure of having some one else touch my dick for the first time in my life, and it was indeed a great feeling when Tweek first took hold of my erection. At first he almost started freaking out again, but Craig looked him in the eyes and put a arm on his shoulder and began rubbing it. Tweek seemed to calm down completely as he began stroking my cock. I thanked him and told him he was doing great as precum trailed off of my dick. Craig eventually got into it himself by letting Tweek jack him off. Tweek now sat between us and began jerking us both off. I smiled at Craig and high fived him as Tweek continued to give us both hand jobs. Craig seemed a little nervous himself which was really weird for him at the time, in fact, it would still be kind of weird for him to ever get nervous or scared. I did not notice it until I was about to cum, but Craig had fished Tweek's dick out of his pants and was stroking him back. I considered doing the same but decided that Craig had it covered. I then noticed how small Tweek's penis was, and felt an odd attraction to Tweek because of it. That was when I discovered that a guy who had a smaller dick than me really turned me on. I soon was cumming and Tweek blushed at the sight of my cock going off which I remember finding cute. Craig soon came afterwards which distracted Tweek even more so than my orgasm did, and Craig continued jerking on Tweek's little dick until he came.

I did not notice at the time that Tweek was taking much more a liking to Craig and vice versa. I had never taken what we were doing seriously and I think that is what made those two grow closer and for I to slowly become the third wheel. I was not too hung up over the fact that that Tweek and Craig began fooling around with each other with out me more frequently. Looking back on it now it probably only made me a little jealous of the fun I was missing out on. I was still scared to ask girls out at the time so Craig and Tweek were the only people I fooled around with. So as I stopped fooling around with my friends I felt increasingly pent up which made me start to flirt around with the girls and try to get them to go on dates with me with the desire of having a girl to fool around with, and that only solidified me becoming a third wheel which I was beginning to accept more and more. As I lied down caught up in my own thoughts I was suddenly dragged back to reality by Kyle.

"Well... I did my part," Kyle said in a quite voice,"Your turn now."

"Hmmm..." I said as I examined Kyle and raised my eyebrow at him.

I did not know why I was suddenly thinking about Craig and Tweek so much. I guess being with a guy after so long was making me compare this experience to what Craig, Tweek, and I went through. I decided to shift my focus to the attractive red head in front of me.

"what does hmmmm mean?"Kyle said impatiently.

I noticed that Kyle had his dick and balls cupped in his hands. He probably was feeling some shame from standing in my bedroom completely naked while I laid on my bed completely clothed. I decided I was going to have a little fun with him before I show him my dick.

"Well can I see your dick first," I said as I smiled at him.

"You already saw it," Kyle said in a half protest.

"I did," I said sarcastically,"When?"

"Oh my god," Kyle said as he moved his hands exposing his penis to me once more.

"Where is it?" I said mocking.

"What? It's right here," Kyle said as he pointed towards his cock.

"Oh yeah," I said as I squinted my eyes,"There it is!"

"Oh Fuck off," Kyle said as he wised up to my joke,"Now... show me your penis."

"mmm... ok," I said with a wink,"But you have to get it out."

"I... I do," Kyle said as he blushed once more.

"Yep come on," I said with a smirk.

Kyle then crawled onto my bed and began crawling towards where I was laying down. He did so while being naked and I was amused by watching his dick swing back and forth as he crawled towards me. His face was soon hovering over my crotch as he reached his hands out to pull my zipper down.

"Wait," I said as I smirked at him,"Use your teeth."

"How?" Kyle asked.

"You'll figure it out," I said as I patted his cheek.

Kyle then lowered his face until it was inches away from the zipper of my pants. My erection had gotten harder and was pushing the front of my pants up in the air so my zipper facing me on the top of my dick head. Kyle looked reluctant at first, but after staring at my erection for a few moments he snaked his neck forward and tried getting the zipper between his teeth. I moaned at the feeling of his face pressing against the top of my dick head as he struggled to get the zipper in his mouth. He brushed against my erection multiple times in an attempt to get the zipper into his mouth. Soon he got it as he bit down on it and he pulled it upwards I felt some precum ooze out of my cock. He soon began bringing the zipper over my erection and was soon dragging it back down with his teeth as his nose rubbed against my erection. He was struggling not to look at me but I could tell by the lustful look on his face that he was enjoying this. He soon had my zipper all the way down as he moved on to his next step.

He pulled the front of my pants down around my dick with his tongue so my erection was now completely out of my pants only being restricted by my boxers. My boxers had already been stained with precum and my dick was stretching them to their limit. I looked at Kyle and gave him a smile and a wink as he blushed and looked back down at my dick. He looked practically hypnotized by my cock as he went back down with his mouth. This time Kyle got his tongue inside the hole in the front of my boxers and his tongue occasionally hit the sides of my dick head as he pulled my boxers down around my boner. Soon my seven inches of man meat were out in the open as Kyle backed up and admired the view.

"Happy now," I asked him in a cocky tone.

"uhh... yea," Kyle said as he broke his gaze away from my cock.

"Well i'm not," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him,"Now I have to deal with this."

I then humped the air with my free dick showing him what I was referring to. My dick still had a trail of precum leaking from it from what Kyle had been doing earlier.

"Care to lend a helping hand?" I asked suggestively.

"... sure... ," Kyle said as he reached his hand out and took a hold of my cock.

I moaned as he made contact with my cock and wasted no time getting to work. He was stroking much faster than I expected to as I got lost in total ecstasy as he stroked me as though he was milking a cow. I was almost expecting him to tease me to get back at me for teasing him, but he had a hungry look in his eye that told me he wanted me to just blow my load right there. As I felt myself getting close to orgasm I decided to stop him.

"Wait... wait Kyle," I said as Kyle released my dick.

"What is it?" Kyle asked with a nervous look on his face.

Kyle clearly thought he had done something wrong when in fact he was almost doing too good of a job, but I still had something I kind of wanted to get. I was unsure if Kyle would be willing to give me a blowjob, and originally I thought I would be lucky to get a hand job, but seeing Kyle in this state made me realize I really could get him to blow me if I asked. It would be the first time getting head from a guy, but not the first time asking for head from a guy. That honor goes to my dear friend Tweek.

The last time I attempted to fool around once more with Tweek and Craig was the first time I ever requested a blow job. It was a Friday night as I had just gotten off school and went over to Craigs place. I found Tweek giving Craig head and was totally shocked. Craig told me to come back later which made me feel like I was not welcome there while Tweek pulled off of Craig's dick and gasped at the realization I was there. I told Craig that I wanted head too and he told me that it was up to Tweek. Tweek shook his head refusing to give me head which made younger me kinda agitated. I tried to ask Tweek why when he suddenly went on some paranoid spill about how I was a straight guy that was just using him and making fun of him behind his back. I was surprised and kind of hurt at the time that he thought of me that way. I had pretty much figured out in late sixth grade that Tweek was definitely gay, but I never made fun of him behind his back. I left Craig's house quickly in a mildly agitated mood as I stormed back to my place. Craig called later and apologized for leaving me out of things but he and Tweek were apparently going through some things according to him, and I told him I was sorry and that it was their business anyways. A week later Tweek texted me apologizing for ranting and not trusting me, but I think that paranoid side of him still kind of believes that I was making fun of him behind his back. We still hung out after that, although not as often as we once did, but we did not fool around anymore. I decided to go for it once again and ask Kyle to give me a blowy.

"Look at this mess," I said with a fake pout as I pointed to the precum that had spilled over the side of my dick from the handjob,"It would be great if you could clean it up."

"Oh you want me to get tissues,"Kyle said as he began to crawl out of the bed.

"No I want you to suck my dick," I said bluntly and I was surprised that Kyle had not picked up on what I meant.

"Oh... umm... Ok...," Kyle said as he crawled towards me again.

"For real this time?" Kyle asked as he hovered above my dick.

"Yes," I answered.

That was all that Kyle needed as he went down and began licking the side of my dick. I had to struggle not to hump the air from the feeling of his tongue rubbing alongside my dick. Kyle licked everywhere on top of my cock, below my cock, around my dick head it was great. His tongue even ventured into my boxers as he licked the top of my balls which felt way greater than I thought it would. Kyle soon stopped messing around as he took my dick head entirely into his mouth and began sucking on it. I did not want to thrust into Kyle's mouth but I was finding it harder and harder to resist. Kyle sucked on my cock head alone for a minute as if he was sucking on a teat before suddenly bobbing his head down and taking my dick balls deep into his mouth. I moaned from pleasure as I put my hands on the back of his head and rubbed his hair. His nose was down into my pubes and I felt his chin resting on my balls as he went back up just to go all the way back down again. I could not believe how much of a natural Kyle was at this, in fact, I had never been with a girl who gave head like this right off the bat. Kyle bobbed up and down for a while, but soon I began grabbing him by his head and pushing him up and down on my cock. He didn't object or struggle so I kept doing this action as I used Kyle's head as a flesh light. Kyle kept sucking on my dick as I pulled his head on and off of my cock and soon I felt my orgasm approaching so I pulled Kyle off for a moment.

"Do you want me to come inside you mouth or..." I said through pants and moans.

"Inside is good..." Kyle said as he gave me a sweet look as his face grew red.

I felt aroused as fuck so I pushed Kyle's head balls deep onto my cock once more as I felt myself cumming into his mouth. Kyle just slurped and sucked each one of the loads I shot into his mouth down. I knew that I produced large loads of cum from previous experiences and the fact that I jerk off quite often. I was a little worried that Kyle would not be able to take it all, but he slurped it down like a champ. After I was done I felt a little tired so I closed my eyes for a bit as my penis softened inside of Kyle's mouth. I felt Kyle use his tongue to push my dick back into my boxers and I felt his teeth zip my pants back up. I was honestly beginning to love this little ginger boy. It had been a while since I had gotten head like that, and I was looking forward to having much more fun with Kyle.

"So what do I do now," Kyle asked in a nervous voice.

"Come here," I said as I opened my eyes.

Kyle crawled towards me and when he was close enough I pulled his naked body until he was laying next to me. He was still blushing and looked kind of nervous then I realized he still had a hard on. I then rolled over and began cuddling Kyle. I put one of my legs over his and my arms went over and under his torso. I began hugging Kyle as I rubbed him over his chest. I realized it had gotten pretty late when I looked out my bedroom window. I loved having such a little cutie to wrap my arms around like this, and I decided that I wanted him to stay.

"Do you want to stay the night," I asked him.

"Is your dad ok with that," Kyle asked me.

"My dad does not give much of a shit," I said with a laugh," He will probably not even notice your here even if though it's Tuesday."

"It's a school night so my mom may be against it... so... I'll see what I can do," Kyle said as he pulled out his cell phone and began calling his home.

As Kyle talked to his mom it seemed like he was going to get to stay which made me happy. It had been a while since I played with a guy, and as far as boys go Kyle was a class A piece of ass. I was so lucky he played spin the bottle with me that night, but I did feel a little bad for Bebe who obviously was crushing on Kyle, but Bebe would manage to get by without the cute little red head. I felt bad for the girls back when Craig started focusing solely on Tweek considering everyone of them pretty much thought Craig was just the hottest thing ever, but luckily the girls had me and some other guys to satisfy them at the time. The girls did not care for Tweek all that much probably because he was too weird for them and not nearly confident enough. Craig at first did flirt around with the girls a little, but Tweek's paranoia eventually caused him to stop that entirely.

So Craig back then pretty much told me he would not join me in trying to get chicks and I guess I came to respect that decision. He had decided that he would pretty much live to make Tweek happy from what I could tell and I did not get in the slightest. I was not willing to get tied down to any one person, In fact, I still do not want to get tied down to one person so I did not understand their desires to just keep things between the two of them. I hoped that Kyle would know that I was the kind of guy who liked sampling and eating a little bit of everything so to speak. I already knew Kyle was not as paranoid as Tweek so at least he had that going for him already. Tweek was always paranoid and I felt bad for him and more so for Craig, but at least he has got Craig to keep him somewhat under control. I was almost weird how loyal Craig was to Tweek. Hell Craig is so loyal that he totally chickened out of playing spin the bottle just a week or two ago. The bottle had not landed on him or gotten to him by the time he stopped playing. It was hard to even get him to sit down for as long as he did, but hey at least I got Kyle out of the ordeal.

Tweek and Craig have always been close, in fact they dated back in elementary school, but it is not like that really counts when your that age. I still hang out with Craig and sometimes Tweek as well, but with high school came basketball and with that came a level of popularity and new friends and Craig was very much an outsider who did not seem to want popularity. I seriously did hope that Kyle was not as crazy as Tweek either, but based on his calm, quiet, and bashful behavior I seriously doubted he had too much in common with the little blond. Craig had pretty much dropped out of school like Kenny, but I did see him around somewhat more often. For the sake of our friendship I never really asked him to explain why he had stopped going to school as often, or why he was occasionally caught hanging out with Cartman and Kenny. Tweek could not handle the first week of high school so he immediately dropped out and began homeschooling. So now I was in high school when my friends pretty much were never around, but luckily the basketball team had some cool dudes in it that I quickly made friends with. Some of which were even willing to fool around ever so slightly with me.

It was weird thinking about my past with Craig and Tweek considering how different they are from Kyle. Every single person I have dated or fooled around with have been completely different experiences so far and I was looking forward to see what else Kyle had in store for me.


	3. Chapter 3- Clyde's girlfriends

So after talking for a bit on his cell phone Kyle seemingly had gotten his mother to agree. He had not mentioned me by name while talking to her, and all he said was that he wanted to stay over at a friends house. He was almost begging over the phone until he finally told his mom thank you in a grateful tone making me believe that he had in fact got permission. I remember Kyle's mom being stricter in the past and just figured she had finally loosened up over the years.

"My mom said I could stay over for the weekend," Kyle said.

"That's great... wait the weekend?" I said realizing that he had not gotten the permission I had hoped he had.

"Yea she was unsure about letting me stay over at some random friends house that she didn't know all that well," Kyle said as he let out a sigh," But I got her to agree after a bit of talking."

Well I guess Kyle's mom was only slightly less strict than I remembered.

"Oh... ok," I said pouting a bit.

"Sorry I chickened out," Kyle admitted," There was no way my mom would let me stay over here on a school night, in fact she has never even let me stay at Stan's on one before."

"It's cool I guess," I say still a little upset.

"Well I guess I should go now," Kyle said reluctantly as he crawled out of my bed still completely naked.

"Hey do you mind if a take a picture of you," I asked with a wink.

"What?" Kyle said as a dark look quickly flashed onto his face,"why would you want that?"

"Fap material dude," I answered," but if you are aren't down for it that's cool."

"I'm ok with it," Kyle said defensively.

"Cool," I said as I smiled at him before pulling out my phone.

"Show me your back side please," I asked him as I tried to get the ideal photo.

"Oh... ok," Kyle said as he turned his back to me.

"Look over your shoulder," I told him wanting to get his face in the picture.

"Right..." Kyle said as he twisted his neck to face me.

I noticed how red his cheeks had gotten again and how nervous he looked. As I took the picture I knew it would come out great. The picture captured his plump ass and his cute little face perfectly.

"Great pic dude," I said gratefully.

I then got off my own bed as Kyle walked towards where his clothes had been disregarded. As Kyle was about to pick his pants up I noticed it briefly. There was a black thong in his pants with pink hearts, and that is when I realized why he was so quick to pull his pants down earlier. I smirked at Kyle as he quickly picked up his pants hoping to hide the thong from me, but it was too late at this point. I found it extremely hot that Kyle liked to wear girls underwear and hoped he would be up for dressing up like a girl for me in the future. Imagining Kyle in girls clothing was extremely hot to me.

"Nice underwear," I commented with a raised eyebrow.

"I... uh...," Kyle said with a nervous look.

"Relax dude it's pretty hot," I said patting him on his shoulder.

"Really?" Kyle asked as his face perked up.

"Yea, maybe you could wear a little skirt for me sometime," I said as I playfully smacked his ass.

Kyle blushed as he pulled the thong and pants he had been wearing back on. I wished that Kyle had told me he liked dressing up as a girl, but then again we did just start flirting recently. I looked forward to what other kinks this little red headed fem-boy had for me to play with.

"Yea maybe," Kyle said as he walked towards my door,"I'll see you tomorrow in gym right?"

"Yea you will," I said with a smile as he walked away.

I was still a little shocked how easy it was to get Kyle to give me head. I was not planning to push it until at least the third time he came over here to visit, but he just up and sucked me dry right away. I wished more girls were like Kyle because my life would be a hell of a lot better. I was still a little butt hurt that Kyle could not get his mom to let him stay over tonight, after all I had planned to play with him some more and learn about all of his kinks. I was a patient guy though so I could wait.

My Wednesday started as it normally did with me waking up with morning wood. I just feel like my balls must produce more cum than other guys since I am almost always horny. I jack off numerous times a day, but even after that I can still easily get hard. I could even jack off far more often them most guys from what I had heard. I usually jacked off about six or seven times a day but my record so far was thirteen. Guys would not believe me whenever I brought this up likely due to jealousy.

I decided to go ahead and have my morning session right in bed before school, but when I opened my phone to pull up my photos I saw Kyle's picture first. I wondered if it would be worth it to save up my load for this weekend. The longest I had ever gone without whacking it ever since I started puberty was two days and that was about a year ago. Whenever I went even half a day without jacking off I usually got pretty desperate for release and even more so as more time passed. After thinking about it for a bit I decided to see if I could last til Friday when Kyle came over before getting my release. It would be fun little experiment to see if I could last, and it would make my time with Kyle come Friday even more enjoyable.

I got up and got ready for school as I tried my best to will my boner away. I got it to a half chub and accepted it as I walked out of my home. My dad was still sleeping and was rarely awake when I got up for school, but I did not really want to see my dad hung over or with some chick anyways so I did not care. Luckily it was getting cold outside as December got nearer and nearer so my erection was soon gone despite being stuffed into my warm pants. It would usually be snowing already by this time of the year but it looked like the snow would be coming a little late.

I got on the school bus when it arrived. I usually always rode the bus unless I could find someone to ride me. Our town was relatively small but most people still preferred to get driven to school rather than walk, and that especially was true for the morning. The bus I rode in had no one I really took any special interest in it so I usually just sat in my seat and waited to get to school. The bus was usually very loud and chaotic which I found to be fun at times. I did plan to get my own license but the bus got really fun sometimes. I had seen like three fights already in this year alone and there was always this one girl smoking in the back. I could easily get someone to always drive me to and from school if I wanted but the bus had a charm to it.

The bus was pretty much the same as it always was. The driver was as disinterested and everyone else was talking and shouting at one another. When I sat in my seat I felt the heat return to my body briefly during the ride. I soon found myself getting off the noisy bus as we finally arrived at our high school.

I pretty much always ate breakfast at home so I went straight for my first class. I got pretty alright grades, but I preferred playing basketball in the gym over sitting in a classroom. I had three kinda friends from my basketball team in my gym class which made it more enjoyable, and now I also had Kyle to look forward to as well. During my morning classes my cock would occasionally get hard and I had to struggle to will it back down. I was not used to not jacking off in the morning so I guess I should of expected this.

I was relieved when it was finally time for gym class. I got into the locker room a little early and I was just taking my shirt off as my basketball buddies showed up. Their where about three guys on the team who I considered myself to be friends with, but the one who I liked the most by far was Dale who was roughly the same size at me and was always trying to rival me in sports. He was competitive and arrogant, but he was totally my second best friend after Craig.

"Sup Donovan," one of them said as they walked in.

"Sup guys," I greeted back.

"What did you do yesterday Clyde?" Dale asked as he put me in a choke hold.

I began wrestling around with him as I usually did as the locker room filled up.

"Not much," I answered as I smirked at him,"Just had your mom blow me."

"Oh hell no," Dale said as he tightened his grip on my neck," Take it back."

I was used to playing around with the guys like this by now, as we always fucked around when we were in the locker room like this.

"Guys don't forget to get changed," one of my friends suggested.

Dale released me as the two of us began changing.

"Alright mom," Dale said.

I laughed as we all stripped our clothes off. I really did not find this hot to to speak despite my bisexual tendencies. For some reason I was able to separate playing around in this way from playing around in a sexy way. I did sometimes imagine what it would be like to be with these guys, but I knew they would tease me if I ever told them this so I just kept it to myself and tried not to think about it too much.

The locker room was pretty full at this point, but I still had not spotted Kyle yet. As I thought of Kyle I immediately remembered the great head he had given me last night. I then began to grown hard as I quickly stopped thinking about him and willed my chub back down. As I began pulling my jock strap on my friends began playing slap ass and soon even Dale was dragged into it. I seriously loved these guys as they were always barrels of fun to be around.

I was just pulling up my gym shorts as I saw Kyle speed walk to his stall. I never got why he was so nervous to be around other guys naked, but I guess it was just a thing that purely gay guys would get or something like that. It was kind of cute thought to see him struggling not to look at all the naked guys around him. Part of me really wanted to fuck with him right now, but I wanted to test the waters with him to make sure he would not freak out on me or something. As I was thinking about Kyle one of my friends came up behind me and pantsed me as Dale pushed me over. They ran off giggling as I got up and pulled my pants back up and the locker room began emptying out.

I wondered how Kyle would get along with these friends of mine. Right now he seemed to barely notice them, and they were always so distracted so I assumed they had not noticed him either. I waited for Kyle to exit to stall before heading into gym. As we were leaving the locker room I winked at him as he gave me a nervous and shy look in response. Dale approached me as we prepared for role call.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you whose that red head?" Dale asked.

I realized that he had probably just seen me wink at Kyle and felt a little excited. I kind of wanted to just come right out and brag about what good head he had given me the other night, but I was a little worried Kyle would freak if I went around telling everyone about his skills in the blow job department. I decided to just play it off.

"Oh just a friend from like fourth grade," I answered.

"I thought only that Craig guy was your friend," Dale said as he pouted his lips mockingly," your making me jealous here Clyde."

"Fuck off," I said with a chuckled as I pushed him away from me.

He just laughed and got into place as the coach went down the line. I really wanted Kyle and I to get on the same page as soon as possible. I realized that it would be good for us to go out today and get to know each other a little better, and more importantly set up guide lines after all I did not want Kyle getting any wrong ideas about us. I just had to see if Kyle was free later.

Gym went by way too fast as it always did and I found myself walking back to the lockers. Kyle and I still exchanged a couple glances but I felt like we were well beyond just making puppy dog eyes at each other by this point. I got hard a couple times while thinking about what Kyle had done to me with those lips of his the other day, but thankfully my jock was good at hiding my boner.

As my friends and I played around a little more I watched Kyle go back into his little stall. My friends were horsing around as we always did and one by one they left. We usually played around a lot longer while changing for basketball practice, but we could not resist playing around at least a little when we were changing for gym. I walked towards the stall and knocked on it as Kyle let me in. I was already changed at this point and so was Kyle. We only had about five minutes until the bell rang.

"Hey Kyle are you free later?" I asked.

"Yea why?" Kyle asked back.

"I wanted to go out with you today," I responded.

"Like on a date?" Kyle asked as his face reddened.

"Uhh... sure yea if you want it to be one," I said as I smiled at him.

"Thank you Clyde," Kyle told me as his face softened and he gave a sweet look,"For uhh... being with me."

"Hey your the one who sucked my dick," I said with a laugh," I should be thanking you."

"Hey," Kyle said suddenly as he looked around nervously," Don't just say out in the open that's embarrassing."

"Oh sorry," I said ,"Didn't realize you wanted to keep it on the down low."

"Wait did you tell anyone?" Kyle asked.

"What, no I didn't tell anyone," I said.

"Ok... good," Kyle said as he looked relieved.

"Why are you so insecure?" I asked genuinely curious," like you seem so nervous sometimes."

"Seriously?" Kyle said with a look of disbelief on his face," I'm obviously in the closet still man."

"Really... am I the only one who knows your gay?" I asked while doubting that I was the only one who knew.

"Well no... there is one... two... three... like maybe five other people," Kyle said to me as he struggled to come up with a number.

"Wow dude," I said as I laughed at him and patted his shoulder," You might as well come out already."

"I don't think many people know your bi so why don't you come out?" Kyle said as he put his arms on his hips.

"Well I, but I mean... I'm... well it's a bit complicated," I admitted," But I think if I had sex with a guy no one, not even my friends, would be too shocked so I guess I never really felt the need to go around telling people I like some boy booty."

"I guess we..." Kyle started to say before the bell cut him off.

"See you later Kyle," I said to him,"We'll finish this conversation later on our... get together?"

"Yea we will I guess," Kyle said as the both of us walked to our next class.

I really never did feel a need to tell anyone that I was into guys as well. I thought my behavior at times made it a little obvious I mean I have made out with guys eagerly during spin the bottle before, I have suggested that we play no re spin even if the majority of players are guys, and I have complemented a few guys for having some nice asses. I mean sure people could just assume that I desperately want to see two girls make out when I suggest we play no re spin, and the guys usually took my comments as jokes, but I did not have to come out and state that I am down to fuck dudes too right. I stopped thinking about this as I went to my next class.

The rest of my classes went by and as soon as I got out of school I began texting Kyle.

 _Wanna go to the arcade?_ I texted him.

 _Sure_ He texted back.

I decided to go ahead and meet him at the arcade. There was barely anyone there when I arrived which was to be expected on a school day. It took about ten minutes but Kyle did show up. When he arrived I noticed he looked kind of nervous to be around me in public.

"Sup Kyle,"I greeted him.

"Sup," He said back as he looked into the arcade,"Not many people huh?"

"No not really," I said as a smiled at him," Come on lets go in."

We went into the arcade as we both got some tokens from the machine. There was virtually no one inside the arcade so we almost had it to ourselves which I think made Kyle feel more at ease. He and I watched each other play various arcade games, and played together whenever possible. Being around Kyle made me constantly think about the blowjob I had gotten last night. Usually I would of beat off about three or four times by now so I was really beginning to feel the effects of blue balling myself. I decided to take my mind off by getting Kyle to play the dance dance evolution.

"Hey Kyle can you dance," I asked while smirking at him.

"Uh... no," Kyle said.

"Time to learn," I said as I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to the arcade machine.

"No Clyde," Kyle protested,"I seriously have like no rhythm."

"Come on everyone has some rhythm," I said as I winked at him.

After dancing with him for a bit I realized he did in fact have literally no sense of rhythm. I guess I should of expected this but I was kind of hoping to see him reveal some insane talent on the dance floor. I at least got to see him flail around as though his pants had been lit on fire. I began laughing at Kyle when his score came up and it showed that I totally crushed him. Kyle looked red face and kind of pissed at me in response.

"It's not that funny," Kyle said in a angry voice.

"Yea its hilarious," I said as I continued laughing,"I'm sorry I'll never ask you to dance again Kyle."

Kyle then gave me a playful push as I grabbed him and we began wrestling around on the dance pad. At this point no one was around us to see us so I began putting him in various holds that he could not escape from. Kyle would let out adorable little squeaks from time to time as he tried getting out of the holds I put him in. I began pushing my hand into various parts of his body that I knew would make him squeak some more. I found some sensitive spots on his ribs and wrist and he eventually kind of just accepted that he could not move as he panted after exhausting himself. I felt so aroused to have him under my control that my dick got fully hard and I began pressing against Kyle's ass cheeks as I lied on top of him. Kyle noticed and began blushing as I was so aroused that I felt I could fuck him right here right now.

Suddenly one of the arcades employees spotted us while walking around. They quickly approached us as I got off of Kyle, and Kyle quickly tried to regain his posture. I was now squeezing my hard dick between my legs so the employee would not see the obvious erection in my pants.

"Were the two of you just fighting," she asks us.

"Uh... no," I answer," Just playing around."

She gives me a skeptical look as she looks over to Kyle.

"Is this true?" She asks him.

Then Kyle begins giggling nervously much to her surprise.

"Yea it's true... sorry mam," Kyle says as he tries to hide his blushing face in his hands.

"Oh well... just don't damage anything," She says as she gives Kyle a weird look.

As soon as she leaves I burst out laughing and Kyle continues to giggle.

"That was close," Kyle says.

"Yea I got a little carried away," I admit as I pat his head,"I almost forgot I was in public."

"I would say so," Kyle said as he eyed the crotch of my jeans for a second.

"yea I have not gotten release in a while," I said as I let out a sigh.

"what about last night?" Kyle questioned.

"Buddy I need to empty my sack at least five times a day," I said with a laugh,"I produce large loads."

"Yea I could tell from last night," Kyle said bashfully.

He and I walked around the arcade for a bit looking for something to do. Because we were unlucky and had been fucking around the two of us had not won many tickets. That's when we walked by the photo booth and I got an idea.

"Wanna go take our pictures?" I asked him.

"Yea sure," He responded.

As he and I entered the photo booth I closed the curtain behind us. I checked the camera and adjusted it to where it showed from the chest up. I looked out the curtain to make sure that no one was near us.

"From this angle only our faces will be seen," Kyle said commenting on the camera angle.

"Yea I don't want your dick showing up in the pictures," I said mischievously.

"My dick what are you talking about?" Kyle said as he raised his eyebrow.

"This," I said as I pulled down his zipper and began fishing for his cock.

"Clyde what are you?!" Kyle said in shock.

"Shhh you didn't get off last night remember," I said with a smirk," I'm just returning the favor you did me last night."

"But... we are in public," Kyle with fear in his voice.

"That's what makes it exciting though huh," I said as I pulled his rock hard cock from under his boxers and pants.

"No thong this time?" I pointed out.

"Didn't think we were... doing anything," Kyle moaned as I stroked him.

"You like the idea of getting caught don't you," I teased him,"of you getting caught with my hand around your dick."

"Clyde...," Kyle said as he moaned again,"I won't last long."

"How longs it been since you blew your load?" I asked him as I licked his cheek.

"Since... uh... a day or two ago," Kyle answered clearly distracted by my hand.

"Jeez I could not imagine going more than a day without beating off," I tell him as I continue beating him off," but I'm trying to save up a load for you to have on Friday."

I feel Kyle's cock pulse when I bring up him dealing with my load on Friday. I am hard as fuck at this point and I feel my boner straining against my pants as precum pours out. I can tell Kyle is getting close as he begins devolving into a moaning whining mess. I have to get him to keep quiet a few times as I continue to stroke him. Just as he gets to the edge I hit the button in the booth and it begins taking pictures as he cums onto the tickets that I put on the floor between his legs as I milk him of all his semen.

When Kyle recovers he quickly puts his dick back up and looks kind of nervous. Once I'm sure no one is around us I quickly rush out and throw the cum soaked tickets into the bathroom nearby before anyone can notice. I am seriously lucky that there was almost no one here today. I look at the pictures and smile to myself as I see the many faces that Kyle made as he came onto the tickets. We did not have many tickets anyway so I really did not care that I just had to throw them away, and these pics were definitely worth the tickets in my eyes. As I re enter the booth Kyle immediately begins talking to me.

"Did anyone see?" He asked nervously.

"Nope were good,"I said smirking as Kyle relaxed," Was that your first hand job?"

"Yes... it was..." Kyle said clearly trying to remember if he had gotten one in the past.

"Really you never even had Stan jerk you off?" I asked.

"What, no Stan and I never did anything like that," Kyle told me somewhat defensively.

"Really I thought you were best friends," I said giving him a curious look.

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked.

"Well you guys were so close so it's weird you never did anything while starting puberty?" I asked.

"We just didn't... did you do anything with Craig back in the day," Kyle asks me back.

"Well yea," I said.

"Like what?" Kyle asked with his voice getting high pitched.

"Like the three of us jacked off together back then," I told him.

"Three?" Kyle asked.

"Oh yea Tweek was there too," I added.

"Wow so I'm not your first boy then," Kyle says seeming a little disappointed.

"Your the first whose dick I ever touched," I tell him hoping it will calm him down," So have you ever been with anyone."

"Well I...," Kyle says sounding really nervous.

"Dude I told you now spill it," I say while poking his cheek.

"Only one in the past," Kyle says looking ashamed,"But.. that's it."

"Only one?" I say," That's not too bad."

"How many have you been with?" Kyle asks me.

"Three chicks," I tell him.

"Who?" He asks me.

"Tell me who you were with first," I say with a smirk.

"No tell me first then I'll tell you," Kyle tells me in an almost demanding voice," and was I really the first boy you ever gave a hand job to"

"Yea you were the first," I tell him reassuringly,"And fine I'll tell you about the girls I hooked up with, but you had better tell me who you got with afterwards." / / / / /

"My first serious date with Bebe occurred around Christmas in the seventh grade. I had stopped fooling around with Craig and Tweek at this point and was eager to actually fuck a real girl. I remember our first time together during the first party she ever threw. It was on December twenty first and Bebe had been extremely nervous as she was not yet used to hosting parties and was running all over her house trying to get the other kids to behave or at least not make a mess. She and I had just started dating just before Christmas break and I was pushing hard for some sex. Bebe was wanting sex as well but she was surprisingly reluctant when it came down to do the dirty. She was always flirting and playing around like I was, but she was actually reluctant to loose her virginity. That night we both got really drunk for the first time in our young lives. I don't recall all the details but I know we woke up in her bed together the next day. I only remember flashes of her riding my dick, a brief memory of myself fucking her from behind, or a recollection of me eating her out," I said as I told him the tale.

Kyle then gave me a judging look as I stopped giving him a summary for a moment.

"What?" I say.

"You don't need to get too far into details," Kyle told me," I sure as hell am not giving you the full details."

"Fine," I said as I continued summarizing.

"She dumped me the next day. Both of us could barely remember what happened and it seemed that Bebe really wanted her first time to be a cherished memory or something. I was obviously cool with not remembering what happened, although I will admit that I kind of wished that I remembered how hot the sex was. I hooked up with a couple more girls throughout the rest of seventh and onto eight grade, but Bebe dated me once more after the two girls. She was already getting a reputation for herself as Kenny had claimed to had been with her, but I guess I kind of wanted to make up for the first time we dated," I say.

I stopped summarizing again as Kyle gave me an uncomfortable look.

"You ok?" I ask as Kyle seems to break out of whatever trance he was in.

"Yea I'm fine," Kyle says,"Can you tell me about the two who you dated between your on... and off relationships with Bebe?"

"Sure, you don't really know them anyways so I was going to leave them out but if that's what you want" I say as I continue summarizing.

"The second Girl I dated was a very religious girl who would only ever give me hand jobs and even then I had to practically beg for her to give me them. We only dated for around a month or two around springtime in seventh grade. I had originally started dating her due to how hot she was, and at first she would even flirt back with me. It all changed once we started dating though. Not only did she want me to stop flirting with other girls she also went on and on about abstinence before marriage and getting me to go to church with her. Her family were also very staunch Catholics and were constantly trying to get involved in our relationship. I started asking her for head and she got more and more pissed every time I asked. Eventually I could not take her smothering me and being restricted to getting a hand job once a month if I was lucky so I broke things off with her. I mean for fucks sake she was even telling me not to touch myself because she was afraid I would become addicted to masturbation. So yea I pretty much dumped her, but she told all of her friends who were part of the church crowd at school that she broke up with me and that I was a sexual deviant or some other crazy shit," I say in a slightly irritate tone.

"Didn't you just tell me that you can't go more than a day without jacking off," Kyle asked me with a little smirk on his face," Maybe she was onto something."

"Do you want to meet her?" I said challenging him," Cause I doubt you two will get along."

"yea... your probably right," Kyle said.

"That's what I thought," I said giving him a smug smile as I continued summarizing my love life.

"Soon when summer was about to begin and I was preparing for eighth grade Bebe and I started hanging out again. One thing lead to another and we were dating once again. Bebe and I never did the deed the second time we dated. We only went to restaurants and parties and tried to have a good time. It was pretty good for a while and we made some good memories. She and I had a blast together we were just the best of friends at the time. It got a bit sour towards the end though when Bebe started dropping some hints that she wanted us to fuck. She would bend over suggestively and rub up against me, but I for some reason was just not feeling it. I know it sounds weird coming from me but somehow I just felt like a switch had been flipped and I just did not feel like doing anything with her. Bebe, of course, eventually got tired of waiting, and ironically she broke up with me for the second time due to the fact I didn't seem interested in having sex with her," I tell Kyle.

"Wait what?" Kyle said sounding confused.

"Yea it sounds weird to have a girl break up with you the first time because you fucked, and to then have her break up with you because you refused to fuck right?" I said.

"No what happened to the other girl?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, that's right, I dated Bebe between the two other girls as well," I explained before continuing.

"The third girl I dated toward the end of eight grade was a pretty cool chick and a lot of fun. She was laid back like I was and was very playful in bed, in fact, she was probably a little too playful. We were constantly teasing and flirting with each other and trying to embarrass one another. We both got off on putting each other in embarrassing situations with friends and family. She would try to pants me at recess, pull me into the girls restroom, and tell whoever I was hanging out with private details of our sex life. I, in turn, would sneak up behind her and pull up her shirt revealing her breast to whoever she was talking to, say crude things in front of her friends, and pull her into the boys restroom," I said remembering the moments fondly.

"It sounds like you guys were just... pranking each other like friends," Kyle said in a curious tone.

"Oh we did a lot more than prank each other," I said I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ok," Kyle said," Just skip the details please."

"Maybe," I said before continuing.

"We had to tone it down though when teachers who had noticed our behavior began threatening to punish us. Outside of school we continued to fool around with each other. I would just walk up to her friends and ask her how my dick tasted last night, and she would do something like pants me at the park while I was practicing for basketball. In the bedroom the two of us were just as wild. She would tie me down to the bed and ride my dick like a mechanical bull, she would also keep edging me and denying me release over and over again, and she also would let me spank her cute ass. She then started pushing the limits on the things I was down with. She kept trying to peg me with the massive strap on she had bought and I obviously refused her. Her attempts at pushing me out of my comfort zone combined with her moving away ended our relationship," I said.

"Your giving way too much info again," Kyle objected.

"Sorry I got caught up in the moment," I apologized with a laugh.

I honestly found it a little hot to be airing my laundry to Kyle so I continued.

"So after going through my third girl during eighth grade I hooked up with Bebe again during the summer between high school and middle school. We did have sex again, and this time around Bebe was well experienced where as I had only had sex with two other girls. Bebe had gotten around town and had fucked several guys which made her much more experienced than me. Kenny and a couple older student's were the only ones were rumored to have bragged about having sex with her, and there were even rumors that she had even slept with... some football players. Anyways the second time I fucked Bebe she was much more receptive and I remember it much more clearly. She had just gotten to my house and I walked her to my room. She and I watched some horror movie together and afterwards she started cupping the front of my jeans. I got the message and fished my dick out as she began sucking on it. Soon I found myself rubbing my fingers around her pussy and occasionally slipping one inside. We fucked that night and a couple more times the following day, and she seemed to enjoy it and we stayed together for a bit during that summer," I told Kyle.

"Dude," Kyle objected suddenly," Stop going into details."

"Why your hard again," I said pointing at the tent forming in his pants.

"Well... that's because I'm thinking.. about," Kyle said as his face grew red.

"Yea I know your thinking about me," I said as I pinched his cheek playfully," Now let me finish telling you the story of my love life."

"After hooking up a few more times Bebe started wanting to get serious. Out of the blue she started swearing off other guys and wanted me to stop flirting with other girls. I felt really bad for her because I had no idea that she wanted to get serious. When I told her that I didn't want to be restricted and wanted to have an open relationship she had a mini breakdown. I apologized to her but she seemed very pissed so I kept my distance," I said as I hoped the message I was trying to send to Kyle would sink in.

I was seriously hoping that Kyle understood that I still felt that way even now.

"Oh should I even be hearing this... I feel bad for her," Kyle said as he looked to be reflecting on something.

"Oh don't worry Kyle she and I eventually reconciled and she just accepted me as the horny teen that I am, and she went back to trying to pick up guys. She and I will probably never hook back up but we had some good moments that are over now," I told him reassuringly.

"Do you still not want a monogamous relationship?" Kyle asked me with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Uhh no not really why," I said with a laugh," I mean I'm sure there some other guys you want to get fucked by on the side right."

Kyle looked to be lost in thought, but at the same time he seemed a little hurt by what I had just said. I really do not get people who want to rush ahead and get stuck in a single relationship while being so young. I would have to be in my thirties or something before I even considered getting serious with just one person.

"Ok... you can have sex with other... people I guess," Kyle said in a defeated yet unsure tone.

"Well thanks for giving me permission I guess," I laughed.

"Just tell me who your getting with before hand," Kyle said.

"Uhh... yea sure alright I can do that," I said.

Part of me felt kind of bad about telling Kyle that I wanted to be in an open relationship, but he should know what he was signing up for at this point. I was still excited about being with a person who seemed down with me fucking other people again. This was shaping up to be a pretty hot experience and I would make sure that Kyle had fun too in order to pay him back.

"Alright now tell me whose the lucky guy who got to you before I did," I said with a playful look.

"Oh... uh... heh heh," Kyle said nervously,"How long do you think we have been in this photo booth I think we should leave before..."

"Nuh uh," I objected,"Kyle you are not getting out of this."

"Alright," Kyle said reluctantly as his face grew dim," Kenny..."

"McCormick?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No the other Kenny, what kind of fucking question is that?" Kyle said clearly salty over my joke.

"Hey relax it's good Kyle," I said as I patted his back," I heard he was hung so it must have been fun for you."

"It was... something alright," Kyle said.

"So are you not going to give me any details," I said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Nope ," Kyle said simply.

"Ahhh," I pouted," I really wanted to know how you ended up with someone like him after your little group broke up and he went his own way."

There is and awkward pause for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Kyle says," I don't want to get into it."

"Why was he a dick or something?" I ask.

"Drop it please," Kyle says almost begging me.

"Alright I'm sorry... thanks for telling me who it was at least," I tell him as I stand up.

"Time to go I guess," Kyle says as he stands up as well.

"Come by my place on Friday and we can have some more fun with each other," I tell Kyle as I wriggle my eyebrows seductively.

Kyle gives my seductive attempts a light laugh which harms my pride a little bit.

"Yea I will definitely be there... but bye for now," Kyle says as he walks out of the booth first and out of the arcade.

After he left I felt a little bad for being blunt with him about wanting an open relationship, but if I had waited too much longer to tell him and he caught me flirting that would of been much worst. He seemed to be taking well compared to Bebe at least. I did wonder what he and Kenny got up to, but Kyle was clearly not comfortable talking about it so I decided to drop it. I was still rock hard from not jacking off yet, but I was definitely going to save this load for Friday.


	4. Chapter 4- Clyde's friends

Friday had arrived much quicker than I had expected as I got out of bed to go to school for the last time this week. Clyde had seemed a little flustered yesterday and I wondered if he still had not jacked off ever since I sucked him off on Tuesday. A few times in gym yesterday I had noticed that he had gotten hard, but apart from a nod we did not really talk all that much on Thursday. Anyways judging by what happened on Wednesday my December was going to be quite interesting.

I still felt very conflicted about telling Clyde about Kenny, but after he went on and on about all the girls he dated I felt like it was unfair not to tell him who I had been with. I was still also a little worried about Clyde telling people about me, but I think he kind of got that I was very much happy in the closet. Although I will admit that several people had found out about me from my brother, to Kenny, and even Alexis, but I was still scared of how people would treat me if they knew I was out. Honestly thought the main person I was scared about was Stan finding out. I had grown a little bolder when it came to my sexuality, and with every person who had found out so far I felt myself feeling more and more relieved, but there was still the fear of being outed to the public at large that I still was adamantly afraid of. I did go back and forth on not caring what other people felt whenever I was actually with Clyde, but the second we part ways from one another my fear always ends up returning.

Clyde had so far been an overall good experience, but I was worried that I would become too dependent on him. I also felt really conflicted about letting him fool around with other girls and possibly guys for that matter. I felt hurt that Clyde still wanted to full around with other people, and don't get me wrong I kind of get wanting to experiment around with others as well, but I never thought he would be so blunt about wanting to be in an open relationship. I felt more of what I thought to be love when I was around him, but he seemed to feel like I was not enough for him. I had gotten him to at least agree to tell me before he did anything with anyone, and I was going to trust this new lover of mine. We were not officially dating or anything but I felt we were pretty close to doing so.

The sex so far had been pretty great. I had satisfied my lust when he let me suck his dick, and I was surprised when he gave me a hand job in the photo booth. Kenny had never gone that far to reciprocate my actions. I hated to admit this to myself, and I would never tell this to Clyde, but I still felt more turned on when Kenny was fucking me savagely. Sure Clyde had something planned for this weekend, but for some reason I was not as turned on as when I was with Kenny and I really needed to fix that somehow. Not to mention that despite being larger than mine Clyde's dick was not quite as large as Kenny's, but to be fair Clyde's balls were quite huge and from what I could tell produced a lot more semen than Kenny's ever did.

I had not spoken to Kenny since our little talk on Tuesday. He did seem to want to make things up between us, but I needed at least a month away from him to clear my head. I was worried about my promise not to let Clyde fuck me in the ass. I knew that Clyde would probably want to do that eventually so I was going to have to get Kenny to resend that little agreement we had really soon, but for now my mind was on Clyde and what we were going to do today.

I had already told my mom I was staying the weekend at another friends and I assumed Clyde may had talked to his father about it. Clyde seemed a little distant from his father, but it was really not any of my business. Being around Clyde a little more made me realize certain things about him. One he can be a little arrogant in a cute kind of way, two he is very playful and does not like restrictions, and three he is fairly perverted himself though not on Kenny's level mind you, but still pretty kinky. He had noticed the thong I was wearing that Kenny had given me which embarrassed the fuck out of me but turned him on apparently. I also was kind of a pervert though considering how I was definitely aroused by wearing the underwear.

I quickly stopped thinking about Clyde as I readied myself for school. As I left to go outside where Stan and Token were waiting I said goodbye to my family. I probably should come out to my parents soon considering that they seem to already be somewhat aware of how I am considering what Ike had said, but for now I was more focused on going to school and later going to Clyde's.

The ride to school was a relatively quiet one this morning. Stan, Token, Wendy, and I had not hung out for a bit now so I was unusually out of the loop for what was going on in their lives. Stan had texted me a couple times in the past few days occasionally trying to find out who I was kind of going out with as I put it, and boy were those text awkward due to the fact I could not tell Stan really anything apart from asking him not to go around telling people. It was kind of weird to have Stan take in interest in my love life out of the blue like he did, and I almost wanted to take this as a sign that he did harbor some deeper feelings towards me, but in the end I knew I had to face reality. Stan was never going to leave Wendy. He was far too loyal to her to ever do something like that which is why sometimes I really felt bitter towards her, but I realized it was not in any way wrong for her to have a loyal boyfriend so I tried not to get to worked up over it. Speaking of Wendy she and I were not talking as much since the thanksgiving committee disbanded after the school event, but we would probably see each other at the school's Christmas committee which I planned to sign up for this coming up Monday. Token and I never really had any reason to hang out a part from Stan, and catching a ride with him in the morning, so I was used to not knowing what was going on in his life at this point.

I arrived at school and ate breakfast quickly as I prepared for my next class. I never saw Clyde at breakfast so I assumed that he always ate at home or something. Wendy was also noticeably absent today. As I ate breakfast Stan explained to me that she had apparently gotten sick with something and was not coming to school today. In the past I would of been delighted to be eating with just Stan, but now that I was accepting the reality of the situation I kept my mind entirely on Clyde and did not allow myself to fantasize about Stan and I.

As I went through my morning classes I had an easier time paying attention than I did when I had Kenny on my mind, although there were a few moments when I thought about Clyde. At the way things were looking Clyde may not actually want a serious relationship which is kind of what I wanted, but I was at least going to give him a chance considering I did not really have any other options. I really was not close to anyone else who was willing to hook up with me apart from Kenny of course who I had no intention of really seeing for a while. The thing I was afraid of most was that Clyde would get bored of me and go find some chick to date instead, but this relationship was new so I was going to test the waters some more before coming to any conclusions.

As gym started and everyone filled into the locker room I went to my usual stall with quick pace not bothering to look at Clyde hanging out naked around his other friends. Honestly I had no idea how he was comfortable and confident enough to do that, but hey it was Clyde after all. As I neared my stall I was suddenly pulled inside of it by someone who shut the stall door and locked it immediately. At first I feared that Kenny may had started doing his bull shit again, but then I noticed it was Clyde who had pulled me in as he apparently had not been hanging out with his friends in their usual spot. He had a light blush on his face and the same childish smirk that he almost always wore on his face.

"Hey Kyle sorry for using your stall, but it was kind of an emergency," Clyde said with a light chuckle.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I noticed he had not yet changed into his gym clothes.

"My dick has been hard as fuck all day," Clyde answered as he began taking off his shirt,"I really had to fight off the urge to whack off the second I woke up this morning."

"Oh... it has," I said as I blushed at the sight of his naked torso.

"Yea, but it's going to be so worth it when I finally get my release later," Clyde said as he closed his eyes as though he was imagining it,"Me and you are totally going to make up for the last couple days of me not spilling my milk later."

"Wow you really need to jack off quite often don't you?" I asked as he began pulled down his pants revealing an obvious hard on in his boxers.

"Only about six times a day," Clyde stated plainly.

"six times?" I asked surprised by his answer," are you joking."

"No," Clyde said as he pulled down his boxers releasing his boner for me to see," How often do you have to beat off?"

"Once... or twice... a day at most," I tell him as I find myself hypnotized by his cock.

I could tell when he pulled down his pants that he had a little wet spot from where precum had leaked out of his dick, and seeing him hard as hell with precum oozing out of his cock as we spoke made me hard as well. His balls looked even larger than they usually did so I guessed he actually did need to jerk off about five times a day.

"Looks like your happy to see my cock again huh?" Clyde said as he caught me staring.

"Well you just started changing in here out of the blue so..." I said as I blushed and looked away.

"Yea my friends and even everyone else probably would of given me shit if they saw me with this thing in the locker room," Clyde said with a little laugh,"It's been a real pain in the ass having to hide it when ever I had to get up."

"Yea..." I said as I realized that I should go ahead and change as well.

"My cock looks happy to see you as well," Clyde said as he leaned back against the stall door and thrust his hips suggestively a few times,"Why don't you shake him and say hello."

"Uh...," I said nervously as I pulled of my shirt and began kicking off my own pants," you really like taking risk huh?"

"I may be a little bit of an show off," Clyde said his child like smirk," but judging from your own predicament you probably would rather kiss my cock," Clyde said as he pointed at my hard on in my own boxers.

"I've already done a lot more than kiss him," I say as I pull down my boxers and Clyde chuckles at my response.

It made me uncomfortable to have us both naked in such a public place. This stall was not as remote as the arcade we had gone to yesterday so my fear of someone walking in or perhaps eavesdropping on us was amplified, and the craziest thing about it was that it kind of turned me on. I loved how Clyde showed nearly no fear of being caught naked with me in this stall with a massive hard on. It almost made me think he was lying when he said he did not want his friends and the others to see him with his leaking dick out.

"Damn Kyle your ass is as fine as a girls have I told you that" Clyde said as he walked towards me.

"Uh... no not that I remember," I said as I squatted down to pull up my gym underwear.

I found it kind of cute that Clyde thought I had a nice looking ass, but being compared to a girl was a little weird. When I began standing up to pull my underwear on the rest of the way I saw that Clyde's dick was right in front of my face. He had a perverted look on his face as he looked down at me. I could not help but to just sit there and admire the dick in front of me. Clyde was easily about seven inches long when he was hard, but his balls were so large and alluring that I just wanted to suck on them right there. Clyde then unexpectedly rubbed his dick head on my both sides of my face smearing my cheeks with his dick juice. At first I just sat there and took it as I felt my mouth watering then as I heard the crowd outside the stall I remembered where I was.

"Clyde what are you doing?" I asked in a loud whisper," I can't go into gym smelling like dick."

"But if you smell like my cock people will know where I've been," Clyde said to me as he grinned lecherously.

"Clyde seriously," I said in protest.

Clyde looked at me a moment before pulling away.

"yea... yea your right," Clyde admitted," sorry I'm just really horny right now."

"I could see that," I said as I pulled my own underwear up and continued dressing.

"Seriously though I should wipe this precum off my dick or my jock will get messy way too quickly," Clyde said as he reached over and grabbed some toilet paper.

He first wiped my face off trying to get rid of what he had rubbed on it before grabbing some more toilet paper to wipe his dick off. After I got dressed I stopped him from doing that by grabbing his arm. He gave me a confused look at first as I knelt down and began licking the juices off his dick. I simply could not help myself.

"Wait... Kyle," Clyde moaned as I licked his dick clean.

As I licked him I noticed his dick pulsing and even more precum coming out.

"Your making it worst," Clyde said as I pulled off of him realizing that he was right.

He then Wiped his cock clean as he pulled on his jock strap.

"We can take care of it later," Clyde said as he winked at me and pulled up his gym shorts.

After both of us got dressed and it had grown quiet outside the stall we went to exit the stall preferably before the coach came hollering. As soon as we exited the stall I was suddenly grabbed from behind. Clyde looked shocked as some one also grabbed him. I began freaking out as I started kicking to get away from whoever had grabbed me. Just as I was about to start screaming Clyde spoke up.

"Guy's quit it," Clyde said with a grunt as he struggled to get out of the hold that his captor had him in.

"hmmm... nah don't feel like it," His captor said with a laugh.

"Yea we want to know who your friend is here," The guy who held me by my wrist said from behind me.

"Guy's the coach will be coming soon," Clyde protested.

"Relax we have time," The one who had grabbed Clyde said mockingly.

I realized I had seen the guy who was holding Clyde down playing with him around the locker room before and that these were just his friends fucking with him.

"Seriously Dale fucking quit," Clyde said as he continued to struggled against the one who I guess was called Dale.

"So anyway who are you?" The guy from behind me asked.

"Uhh... I'm Kyle," I said as I twisted my head around to see my attacker.

I also recognized him as one of the guys on Clyde's basketball team that he usually hung out with.

"Well hey Kyle," Dale greeted me as he continued to hold Clyde in the same position," so tell me what you were going to take care of later hmm..."

I froze as I felt as though our secret had finally been exposed. I felt paranoia and fear rush into my system as I desperately wanted to run away from the guys who had probably just seen and heard everything that Clyde and I had just done. Then Clyde in a much more calm state spoke up before I did.

"Oh we were just going to go over to my place and fuck," Clyde stated bluntly as my mouth dropped open.

"We are being serious," the guy who held me said.

I then realized that they clearly had not heard or seen anything damming as I quickly jumped in to back his play.

"No he's being serious... I blew him the other day you know," I told them while attempting not to sound nervous.

Dale and the guy behind me looked at each other for a moment. I was so relieved that they had not over heard to much. Luckily Clyde had spoke up before I did or I probably would of started begging for them not to tell anyone which would of made us look even worse.

"Ok fine don't tell us," Dale said as he released Clyde followed by the guy behind me releasing me.

"You broke my heart Clyde," Dale said in a joking manner.

"Sowwy," Clyde said as he punched Dale in the shoulder.

I took a risk by telling them that I had blown Clyde the other day, but luckily for me they seemed to have taken the whole thing as a joke.

"Seriously though what were you two doing in the stall," Clyde's friend asked.

"Changing and discussing our plans for the weekend," Clyde answered honestly as he looked me in the eyes.

"Geeze first your changing without us and now your inviting him over to your house without inviting us too," Dale said with a jealous look.

At this point I was unsure if Dale was actually joking when he acted like he and Clyde were a couple. For someone who framed it as a joke he seemed legitimately upset and jealous that Clyde had invited me without inviting him as well.

"Uh... you can still come over," Clyde said reluctantly,"If uh... Kyle's ok with it."

"huh me?" I asked,"I uhhh..."

"Come on Kyle a threesome is more fun anyways," Dale said as he winked playfully at me.

"What about me?" Clyde's other friend protested.

"Ok a foursome then," Dale said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well like I said its up to Kyle," Clyde said.

"I uh... don't see a problem with you guys coming over," I said not wanting to sound as though I wanted to be all alone with Clyde.

"Sweet," Dale said with a similar childish smirk to Clyde's on his face ," Your a pretty cool dude Kyle."

"Yea thanks bruh," the other one said as we began walking towards the exit to the locker room.

Clyde just smiled as he seemed completely ok with inviting these two over. I don't know how he planned for the two of us to have time alone now that I invited them over, but I guess I was going to have to wait till I went over there later tonight to find out. As we neared the exit I noticed Dale eyeing me a couple times along with the occasional glance from the other friend.

"You know don't take this the wrong way Kyle but..." Dale said as he looked over me," You kind of look like a girl."

"Yea Clyde for a second a thought your friend here was some girl you had snuck in when I first saw him," The other one said as he nodded at Dale.

"How did you almost mistake me for a girl you guys have seen me in gym before haven't you," I questioned as I felt my cheeks flush red.

"Well yea," Adam admitted," But we see a lot of girls in gym too.

"Yea and I don't recall ever seeing you in the locker room before," Dale pointed out as a look of realization hit him," Oh wait I think I did see you get tripped by that blond dude once."

I looked over to Clyde and saw that he was just smirking. I felt like I was a new car that he wanted to show off to his friends. I was also a little worried when Dale brought up a blond guy tripping me, but it seemed to go completely unnoticed by Clyde. We soon heard the coach start yelling for anyone left in the locker room to hurry up as the four of us rushed out. During gym I noticed that Clyde was hiding his erection the entire time. His jock helped but not by much from what I could see. I noticed that a few girls from time to time would seemingly notice his hard on and point and whisper among themselves. Clyde even noticed them a couple time but only smiled as he did so. Guys would occasionally notice and either look away with a look of mild disgust or blush as they looked away. At this moment I envied Clyde's ability not to care about what other people thought, while simultaneously maintaining his status as a cool guy and a sweetheart, but then again everyone popped boners from time to time right.

The rest of my school day went by fast as I found myself at home packing to go over to Clyde's. Clyde told me he would drive by with someone to pick me up. I waited outside my house for a while before a vehicle pulled up. The window were kind of tinted but as I neared it I saw that Clyde was in the passenger seat and Alexis was driving. I was surprised to see Alexis driving but got into the vehicle regardless.

"Thanks for the ride around Alexis," Clyde said as he looked at me in the backseat," oh, and Kyle so Alexis kind has a request for us."

I was a little surprised that Alexis was driving us to his house. Alexis at this point already knew I was gay and I was wondering how much she and Clyde had told one another.

"I want to watch you two make out," Alexis state bluntly as she kept her eyes on the road.

"You... what?" I said in utter shock.

"She already knows your gay from what she has told me, and I told her about us so... it should not be that hard right?" Clyde said giving me a pleading look.

"What... why does she even want to see us do that?" I questioned feeling slightly upset that Clyde had told her about us.

"Take a clue Kyle," Clyde said as he pinched my nose," A lot of girls like guy on guy action."

"Guilty," Alexis said as she winked at me," I have been trying to set this up for a while."

"Yea I was wondering why you started giving me rides more often," Clyde said while raising an eyebrow at Alexis.

"Ahh... come on pumpkin you know I also love the sight of your cute little face," Alexis said as she pinched his cheek with one of her hands.

"Anyway she drove me around a lot today so you and I could have all the stuff we needed," Clyde said with a half smirk," So we should pay her back in some way... right?"

I thought about it for a moment. I really felt a little uneasy kissing Clyde in front of such a well renown senior girl, but seeing Clyde's pleading face made me give in. I began moving my face towards his as Alexis noticed and pulled over watching my movement with great intrigue. Clyde noticed and got closer to my face and soon we were making out in front of this girl. I tried to forget about Alexis as I let Clyde invade my mouth. Clyde's tongue went wherever it wanted to and I easily allowed it. After a minute we stopped and I once again realized Alexis was there. She was blushing and looked really aroused from the show we just gave her and honestly I felt a little dirty and felt kind of like a prostitute. After all Clyde had just paid Alexis back for driving him around by making out with me.

"That'll do Clyde... That'll do," Alexis said as she continued on to Clyde's house.

On the ride there Clyde and I did not speak a single word to one another. Making out just then had gotten me and Clyde as well pretty aroused judging by the tent in his pants. When Alexis dropped us off Clyde waved good bye and she gave the peace symbol as she drove off. Alexis was still kind of an enigma to me.

I followed Clyde into his house where he preceded to pounce on me. I figured his dad was not home considering how he roughly grabbed my arms and pushed me down onto the floor with my butt sticking up in the air as he mounted me and began dry humping me. Even through our pants I could feel his hard on trying to push into my ass as I lied on the floor and blushed profusely. He was clearly pent up as hell from not jacking off in about three days and I realized he was probably containing himself just barely earlier in Alexis's car.

"Sorry Kyle my milk has been backed up for far too long," Clyde whispered as he breathed on my neck," I feel like my dick could burst through my pants and straight into your ass right now."

"I'll milk you right now if you want," I said as I felt my face grow redder.

"That sounds good," Clyde said as he gave my ass a playful slap as he got off of me.

He then walked over to his kitchen where I followed him. He sat up on top of the kitchen counter and spread his legs so I could see the front of his pants. His pants had a little damp spot where I assumed precum had leaked through. He then grabbed something off of the cabinet behind him as he handed it to me. I saw that it was a baby bottle without a lid and a bunch of questions suddenly popped into my head.

"What's this about?" I asked him.

"You said you were going to milk me right," Clyde told me as he flashed me that childish arrogant grin of his," Jack me off and make me cum in that bottle."

"Oh..." I said as I blushed and realized where this was heading.

I unzipped Clyde's pants and fished his cock out from his boxers til it was sticking out of his fly hole. Clyde moaned and blushed as I handled his cock. At this point whenever I touched his cock it twitched and leaked like a faucet. I aimed his cock into the bottle as I began jacking him off in earnest. He moaned as my hand wrapped around his cock jerking back and forth. I tried my best to milk him like a cow who had an excess amount of milk built up and boy was he similar to one at this point.

"Your milking me quite well," Clyde said through pants," But you squeeze down more if you want me to fill that bottle up."

"Like this?" I said as I began squeezing and pulling on his cock.

"Yes," He moaned as he clearly struggled not to start fucking my hand," My warm milk will be yours soon."

After a while of jacking him off I saw his large balls begin to twitch as his cock pulsed and he shot his first load with a look of total ecstasy on his face. I aimed his cock carefully and the first string of cum filled the bottom of the bottle with quick speed. Then load after load shot out of his cock as Clyde's legs twitched around on the counter. I was surprised by how many loads he shot, but soon his cum shots began getting weaker as they eventually stopped. Clyde lied down for a moment on the counter before jumping up and smiling at me.

"You milked my meat real good Kyle," Clyde said as he pointed towards his still erect penis.

Clyde then stuffed his penis back into his pants and zipped up. I guessed that he was still pretty pent up which just made me more excited for the stuff that we could do later. Then Clyde took the bottle from my hand as he put the lid on it before handing it back to me. I caught on instantly as to what Clyde wanted me to do and felt both turned on and a little disturbed at the same time.

" Drink up Kyle you earned it," Clyde said with a wink.

I reluctantly pulled the bottle to my lips as I began sucking on it. I had to suck a kind of hard to get the contents of the bottle to come out, but they did eventually and I tasted Clyde's still warm semen in my mouth in front of him. Clyde then began laughing his ass off as I stopped drinking from the bottle.

"What's so funny," I asked as my cheeks turned probably the brightest shade of red they had ever turned.

"I didn't think you would actually do it," Clyde said with a little chuckle.

"Well I'm done with it now," I say somewhat bitter.

"Don't waste my milk now Kyle you were clearly enjoying it," Clyde said as he patted my head.

I then quickly drank as much of his load from the bottle as I could as he watched.

"How was my milk?" Clyde asked as he pinched my cheek after I was pretty much finished.

"It was... nice," I said as I felt like I had just thoroughly humiliated myself.

"Well maybe I will make you some more soon," Clyde said with a little giggle," after all my balls are always producing milk for me at a crazy speed."

"Yea... Clyde there were some things I wanted to talk about," I told him nervously as I handed him the bottle back.

Clyde then got kind of serious for a moment as he put the bottle in the trash under his sink and looked at me in the eyes.

"About what?" He asked.

"Well are we like... you know... dating...?" I asked nervously as I was afraid of what his answer would be.

"If you want us to be sure," Clyde said as he smiled at me," I'll call you my boyfriend if you want."

"You mean it?" I said as I felt myself become a little teary eyed.

"Yea, so you want me to post about it or what," Clyde said as he pulled out his phone.

Suddenly a thousand alarms went off in my head.

"Wait... no don't go public with it," I said quickly trying to stop him from posting anything.

"What's the point of dating if we aren't public about it?" Clyde questioned.

"I... what about your friends... how will they feel about..." I said.

"My friends aren't going to give a shit," Clyde said interrupting me," and if they do fuck em."

"I'm just not sure I'm... ready for this," I told him in a shaky voice.

"Hey relax Kyle," Clyde told me as he patted my shoulder," We can just be secret boyfriends for now."

"Yea... I'd like that," I said as I hugged him.

Clyde was soon hugging me back and I felt complete for a moment. The world seemingly melted away as we stayed there and hugged one another for a minute. Clyde had a very sweet and kind look in his eyes that made me really begin to feel that maybe soon we could be in a serious relationship.

"I just realized this is my first time dating a boy," Clyde said as we embraced each other even more," This should be fun."

"Careful... I might just fall for you," I told him revealing my inner thoughts to him.

"Well you already fell to your knees for me," Clyde said as he stuck his tongue out at me completely ruining the moment with a joke.

I punched his shoulder playfully as he chuckled.

"There were a couple more things I wanted to talk about," I said.

"Shoot," Clyde said waiting to hear me out.

At that moment Clyde's friends from the basketball team burst through Clyde's door holding a cooler. Dale and two other friends suddenly came into the kitchen where Clyde and I were. I gave them a look that clearly conveyed how annoyed I was, and Clyde gave them a surprised look. It was clear that he thought this was the worst moment for them to appear as well.

"Hey Clyde," Dale greeted," Were here."

"Hey guys," Clyde greeted back," Didn't think you would be here so soon."

"Yea well we wanted to get an early start," Dale said," So is your dad home?"

"Nope," Clyde answered.

"As usual," Dale said in a joking manner.

Clyde's other friends walked by into the den with the cooler in their hands.

"Did you guys bring beer?" Clyde asked beginning to look excited.

"No shit we brought beer," one of them yelled from the den.

"Sweet!" Clyde shouted as he ran into the den presumably to check out the cooler.

I was a little surprised that Clyde was all of the sudden completely cool with his friends ruining our moment.

"Hey nice seeing you again Kylie," Dale said with an annoying smirk on his face.

"My names Kyle," I said correcting him.

"It's called a joke bro," Dale said with a snicker as he patted my shoulder as he walked past me and into the den.

To say I was irritated that Clyde and I were interrupted by these guys would be an understatement, after all they had just barged in while Clyde and I were in the middle of a conversation. It looked like I was just going to have to tolerate them being here, which hopefully would not be very long. I really wanted to fool around a little more with Clyde and trying to do anything with them here was going to be pretty much impossible as well as much too risky. I walked into the den to join them as I decided to wait patiently for them to leave.


	5. Chapter 5- The Wonderful Weekend

As I entered the Den I saw that Clyde had his face in the cooler checking out the variety of beer that lied inside of it. Two of his friends were searching through the dens collection of movies as Dale sat down on the couch. Clyde closed the cooler with a wide smirk on his face as he noticed me standing nearby. He winked at me and I looked to make sure none of his friends had noticed as he giggled.

"No way you got Detective rose two?" one of his friends suddenly yelled.

"Oh yea I got that recently, in fact me and Kyle saw some of it the other day," Clyde said as he smiled at his friend.

"And its the unrated version," Dale said upon getting off the couch to examine the case," Sweet dude did you two already beat off to this?"

"What?" I said surprised," No..."

"I did once," Clyde admitted as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Do you guys want to watch it?" Clyde asked them with a daring smile.

"Sure," Dale said.

The couch was large enough to fit about four people, but five was pushing it. I found myself squeezed between Clyde who was sitting in the middle and one of his friends to my left. To the right of Clyde was Dale and then Clyde's other friend to the far right. I could feel both Clyde's and this guy's bodies rubbing tightly against me. Clyde gave me a wry smile because he knew that I was uncomfortable but he seemed to just find it entertaining.

"Can someone please get a chair from the kitchen or something?" I pleaded as Dale turned to look at me.

"Your the new one here, there was plenty of room for the four of us so you should be the one getting a chair," Dale said as he stuck his tongue out at me as Clyde playfully punched his shoulder.

"You know what never mind I'm good," I say a little bitter.

"Someone is a litttttle salty," one of Clyde's friends said as Clyde and the others laughed.

Clyde noticed I was not amused and ceased laughing almost immediately. Then the movie started and I watched as all the guys shift around a little until they were all sitting up straight and looking at the screen. Even Clyde followed their behavior and soon so too did I. The other day the movie did not strike me as anything too special and was actually kind of boring.

The movie was not any more interesting the second time watching it. I noticed that a couple of the other guys seemingly started to get bored as well as they each laid back down on the couch one by one and eventually I joined them again. I realized they were probably hoping this movie would be some gore fest with just waves upon waves of female nudity, and I almost laughed when I realized that they would be here for a good minute before anything happened.

"Clyde is this really the unrated version?" one of his friends asked.

"Yea, but it takes a bit to get to any nudity," Clyde answered.

"Well fuck it skip to the good shit then," Dale said.

"Ok... but your gonna miss the scene where she has to go to her ex boyfriends..." Clyde said in a mocking tone.

"Just skip this shit already," one of his friends said interrupting him.

Then Clyde gave them what they wanted and skipped to the first nude scene. They did not see anything near the level they were expecting and they asked him to skip again. After skipping around a few times to scenes with a pussy and occasionally a penis his friends had clearly gotten annoyed.

"Dude is their like any sex in this," Dale questioned.

"Oh there's no sex in this there's just naked people pretty much," Clyde said as he laid back with a smirk on his face as his friends turned to face him.

"I thought you said you jacked off to this," one questioned.

"I said I jacked off once," Clyde reiterated with a smug look," and afterwards I realized it was pretty dull."

"Dude not cool," Dale said with a pout," I wanted to see some real action."

"Well guys shall we go to the usual place then?" Clyde asked as he gave each of his friends a perverted smile.

Dale chuckled as he rubbed his nose,"Alright I'm down I guess."

"Suits me just fine," one of the other friends said.

They then all got off the couch as Clyde hit my shoulder indicating that he wanted me to go with them. I was a little nervous as I really did no know what we were doing, although they all seemed to know what was going on and I seemed to be the only one who was in the dark.

We all filed into Clyde's bed room as he sat down at his computer and began typing away at his keyboard. The guys all sat down on the foot of his bed and I struggled to sit down next to them. One of them got up and I thought he was giving me his spot but the second I sat down he sat down next to me squishing me between him and Dale.

"So what do you guys feel like seeing?" Clyde questioned.

"Just pick something dude," Dale said impatiently.

At this point I knew that they were planning to watch porn together. Clyde had told me that Tweek and Craig had done this in the past with him, but it was a surprise to me that he also did this with his basketball friends. I felt insanely uncomfortable and considered coming up with an excuse to leave when the sounds of a female moaning was suddenly heard throughout the room. I looked over and saw that Clyde had slid his chair over so that his friends could see the girl impaling herself on a large dildo on the screen. I only saw the girl's vagina depart once around the blue dildo as she squatted down on it before I looked away immediately.

"Dude sweet," Dale said as his eyes became solely focused on the computer screen.

"Nice," one of his friend's said as I looked over to see him pulling down his zipper.

I looked over to Clyde and saw that he too was enjoying what was on the screen. I saw what was clearly a boner in his pants and remembered that he probably was still fairly pent up from how long he went without jacking off. Dale then also pulled down his zipper and began fishing for his dick in his boxers along with one of the other friends.

"Guys there is someone else here," one said as they looked at me.

"Aw... Kylie doesn't mind, do you?" Dale said towards as he winked at me.

"I mean... I uhh..." I said nervously.

"Seriously dude you better not tell anyone about this," the same friend threatened.

"Yo dude back off," Clyde said coming to my defense," Kylie is the last person who would tell anyone."

I felt both flattered that Clyde came to my defense and a little upset that he was joining in on calling me Kylie.

"Yea dude and who gives a fuck it's not like were sucking each others dicks or anything," Dale said with a light chuckle.

"Fine I'll trust Kylie," he said as he rolled his eyes.

I had no idea why he seemed to be so antagonistic towards me, but to be fair if I jacked off with guys on a regular occasion I probably would not want anyone finding out about it either. I then watched as Clyde's friends pulled out their cocks one by one. Dale had a cock about the same size of Clyde's but his balls were somewhat smaller. I felt my own cock growing hard as I tried not to get caught occasionally glancing at their penises. Luckily they were mostly focused on the girl so they barely noticed me. Clyde did though and he even blew me a kiss when the others were preoccupied. I then noticed that the one who had threatened me had not yet pulled out his cock when he apparently noticed me staring at his crotch.

"Dude the fuck, stop staring at my dick," Greg said as he put his hands over his crotch.

I was suddenly thrown into a state of fear. Was I going to be outed by this guy I had just met, and if I did what would Clyde's other two friends think, would Clyde even come to my defense at this point. Luckily for me Dale and Clyde's other friend seemed to care little for what he said as Dale looked over to him and raised his eyebrow up.

"Kylie is probably just comparing sizes and noticed you still haven't whipped it out yet," Dale said with a snicker.

"Kyle has not pulled his dick out," he said defensively.

"Well this is probably his first time right?" Adam said as I shook my head at him and he continued to beat off to the sight in front of him," So yea he's not used to this whats your excuse?"

"You guys always make fun of me that's why," He says.

"Uh... you have done this with us countless times why are you getting so pissy now?" the other friend questioned.

"You know what I don't feel like whipping my dick out in front of you bunch of fags," He said as he got up and stormed out of Clyde's room with his face beet red.

I was so taken aback by what I had just witnessed that it took me a moment to register it. A new video was playing that had two guys fucking this girl on a bench in her mouth and her vagina and as usual I looked away immediately. Clyde then got off his chair and sat on the bed with the rest of us immediately taking up the room that had just been made. Clyde was grinning at me and Dale noticed and joined in.

"What..." I said nervously.

"Why aren't you taking your dick out?" Dale said with a childish smirk similar to Clyde's.

"I... mean... I'm... Is this normal for you guys?" I asked Clyde and Dale.

"Yea pretty much, one day after a game we came to my place and one thing led to another and..." Clyde said as he pulled down his own zipper.

"Yea and he often bitches out like that cause he's got a small dick," the other friend stated bluntly as his eyes stayed glued on the screen.

"Yea he is soooo sensitive, but he's a cool guy once you get to know him," Dale said.

When I saw that Clyde had pulled his dick out that was enough to push me over my limit. Clyde made a point of pulling out his large balls so I guess he could boast silently of their size. I then slowly pulled down my zipper as I too fished my cock out and began jacking off. I was of course jacking off to the sounds of boys fapping around me rather than the video. Clyde gave me a nod of approval as Dale finally looked away from the screen and noticed my dick was out.

"Holy shit dude look at that," Dale said pointing to my dick.

The other friend turned and a little snicker escaped his mouth as he saw my dick as well. I felt like zipping up and getting the fuck out of there until I saw Clyde was looking at me with a look of total delight on his face. I knew I was small but never thought that I would be in a situation where I was made fun of for it.

"Shit our other friend should of stayed yours is a tad bit smaller than his," Dale said with a laugh.

"Stop staring," I said nervously.

"That won't be too hard Kylie," Dale joked as the other friend burst into a small fit of laughter.

I let out a sigh as the masturbation session continued until I saw the other friend reach for a tissue from a box on Clyde's desk. I then watched him cum as he spurted his load onto the tissue. I felt like cumming then and there but I was able to resist as I still did not feel all that comfortable cumming in front of Clyde's friends.

"Well Clyde I got to get going today," The other friend said as he got up and threw his used tissue into a small garbage can under Clyde's desk.

"Wait your leaving already?" Dale said sounding a little disappointed.

"Yea my dad is taking me and my brothers to the gym soon bye Clyde, bye Dale, bye Kylie," he said as he left.

I was upset that the name Kylie was somehow catching on with Clyde's friends, but I was far more happy that the only one keeping Clyde and I from being alone now was Dale. Dale was jacking off still and had yet to cum and I hoped he would leave when he was done jacking off.

"So Kyle when did you start hanging out with my besty?" Dale asked.

"I uhh... just recently I guess," I tell him.

"hmm," Dale said as he reached over and grabbed a tissue before cumming inside of it.

"Well that was great..." Dale said as he threw the tissue into the garbage can under the desk," Well anyways I gotta pee now."

I then watched as Dale left the room leaving Clyde and I completely alone. Clyde crawled closer to me as he gave me a playful smile.

"So were finally alone huh," Clyde said as he gave my erection a flick causing me to blush.

"Dale's still here," I tell Clyde," How long is he gonna stay?"

"Oh he sometimes stays for just a bit, but other times he stays over all weekend," Clyde answered honestly.

"Clyde I want us to get to know each other this weekend... and fool around a little more," I tell him as I stare into his eyes.

"Were playing around right now," Clyde said as he gestured to both of our dicks which were still hard even though we had stopped jacking off.

"You know what I mean," I say back as I blush even more," I also wanted to talk about... more serious subjects."

What I really wanted to talk to Clyde about was mostly Kenny and our brief past. I had told Clyde that I did not want to tell him any details, but part of my mind was still focused on Kenny and what we had done so I felt like I needed help moving on. I also wanted to let Clyde now the few boundaries I had. Lastly I wanted to ask him what I could do to make him not have the desire to see other people all that much. Clyde almost made me feel like I was not enough for him and it almost seemed like that was why he felt the need to keep fooling around with other girls and possibly guys. What I wanted most though was to really get to know Clyde as there were still a great many things I felt I was unaware of. Hell I was even unaware he jerked off with his friends until mere moments ago.

"Well were alone now right?" Clyde said as he licked his lips at me.

"Your friend is literally in the other room," I said in protest.

"He'll probably go down stairs and get something to eat from my fridge like he usually does," Clyde said dismissively," and I could really use a hand right now."

I blushed as I realized what he wanted. I then moved my hand towards Clyde's dick and began jerking him off once more. Clyde smiled as he began jerking me off back. I know I should probably of taken this time to have a talk with Clyde but my lust overwhelmed me as it often did. I was sort of surprised that I was able to just go and start jacking him off like this, but I guess my time with Kenny really rubbed off on me much to my discomfort. I did not last long and as I came Clyde grabbed a few tissues and caught me semen before throwing it into the garbage can under his desk.

"How have you still not cum yet?" I asked as I continuously pulled on his dick.

"Self control Kyle," Clyde said boastfully," Despite jacking off like all the time I can really stave off an orgasm is I want."

"Well can you hurry up I don't want your friend walking in on us," I said as I continued to beat him off.

"That's what makes it fun though," Clyde said as he flashed me a big smile,"Don't pretend like you don't like taking risks like this I have seen how quickly you cum when we're in a situation where we could be caught."

"I don't... I mean... well I," I said as I thought about it.

I had realized at that moment that Clyde had discovered a kink of mine. I had occasionally fantasized about getting caught doing something lewd in the past, but now that I had taken the risk back at the photo boot, right now, and even way back when Kenny forced me to suck him off in my stall I had realized that I absolutely did get off on the idea of his friend just coming in and catching me with my hand around his dick.

"Fine... but I still don't want to actually get caught..." I conceded.

Clyde looked at me for a moment as he seemed to considerate what I had just said.

"Fine I'll go a little easy on you," Clyde said with a wink," I'm gonna cum soon grab some tissues."

I did so and soon enough Clyde was cumming again. As usual he came in a huge quantity and I almost had to grab more tissues before his dick finally stopped spraying. I decided to follow the lead of the others and throw the cum soaked tissue into the garbage can Clyde kept beneath his desk.

"Nice Kyle," Clyde commented as he patted my head," and it seems I found out something new about you."

"And what would that be?" I questioned although I had a pretty good guess as to what he was referring to.

"You get off on the risk of almost getting caught," Clyde said as he plopped down on his bed and laid back.

"I get off on more than just that," I stated kind of defensively.

"I know and I look forward to finding out everything that gets your dick hard so to speak," Clyde said as he gave me his usual smirk.

Now that my lust was beginning to fade I finally felt like just sitting down and talking to Clyde, but before I got the chance to Dale came back into Clyde's room with a soda in his hands. At this point Clyde and I had zipped back up and were done jacking off, and Clyde had already exited the porn site he was on. Dale stared at Clyde and they smiled at each other.

"Who threw their tissue in last?" Dale said with a wry smirk.

"Oh... Kyle did," Clyde said.

I was technically the last one to throw a tissue into the can but I was wondering what the significance of that was.

"Ok Kyle then you take it out," Dale told me.

"Take what out?" I questioned.

"The trash of course you can't just leave all of those dirty tissues in Clyde's garbage," Dale said," It's always the last one who finishes who has to take it out."

It was at this moment that I realized the trap I had just fallen victim to. I looked over to Clyde who had a shit eating grin on his face. He knew I would never tell Dale that I did throw the last tissue in but Clyde was the last to cum, because it would then become apparent that I had at the very least touched something that was soaked in Clyde's cum, and at worst Dale would just put two and two together immediately and realize what had just happened. I was a little pissed but at the same time found it a little funny myself. I got up and took the bag out of the can as I went outside to dispose of it. Clyde and Dale both game me childish arrogant looks as I walked out of Clyde's room.

It did not take me long to throw away the bag into the larger garbage can outside. While outside I realized that December was really beginning to hit as I felt a chilled breeze blow past me. I was a little tempted to look inside the bag but I was sexually pretty satisfied at the moment, and was a little less desperate than I had been in my recent past. I quickly stopped myself from remembering the first time I went over to Kenny's as I went back into Clyde's house.

When I got back up to Clyde's room I saw that Dale and him were playing on his console. I asked to join in and the three of us were soon playing some racing game that I could not be bothered to remember the name of. After playing with them for a good twenty or thirty minutes I began to realize how close the two of them were. They had a bunch of inside jokes that I did not get and Dale occasionally got up to get something from the kitchen indicating that he knew his way around Clyde's house. I noticed Dale had brought a bag with him along with the cooler and it looked like he was going to stay the night. I felt like Clyde had a lot in common with Dale and seemed to really get along with him.

"You know it's getting kind of late is your pops coming by tonight?" Dale asked as he looked out the window.

"No he wont be back til like Sunday or Monday I think," Clyde answered.

"Sweet lets go drink those beers I brought," Dale said as he headed downstairs.

"I'll be down there in a second," Clyde told Dale who went ahead without us.

Clyde had clearly noticed that I was feeling kind of third wheeled.

"So Kyle was there anything else you wanted to do this weekend?" Clyde said as he pinched my ribs.

"Dude we can't do anything with Dale here," I protested.

"We can and already have," Clyde said with a little chuckle," anyways I got some stuff I wanted us to try out..."

"Like what?" I asked.

"You'll see, but first you seem a little upset are you feeling alright?" Clyde asked as he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm feeling fine," I insisted," I just didn't know you were such good friends with Dale."

"Oh yea Dale and me and been hanging out since the start of this school year," Clyde said as a smile formed on his face," He's my second best friend at this point."

"am I your first?" I asked nervously.

"What... no your my... boyfriend," Clyde said as he gave me quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks that makes me feel better...," I said as I blushed," You two just seem to get along so well and have so much in common."

"What me and Dale," Clyde said with a look of slight surprise on his face," He and I have shit loads of stuff we disagree on... He actually liked the new Slaughter on Saturday movie was great...," Clyde said with a humorous shudder.

"Yea... I see what you mean," I told Clyde.

I think most of their differences actually came from what movies and games they liked which was so unimportant as they still seemed fundamentally similar.

"Anyways whose your first best friend," I asked Clyde.

"Oh Craig he will always be number one I think," Clyde said as he looked as though he was cherishing some fond memories.

"You guys hang out often?" I ask.

From what I gathered his former fourth grad click had also pretty much fallen apart. With Jimmy moving away and Token practically cutting ties with them their group was already down to three, and everyone knew that Tweek had started being home schooled after his infamous breakdown on the first day of high school, and Craig barely came to school more often then Kenny did. I had no idea what happened between Token and his former friends, but he and I were never really close enough for me to ask that question.

"Yea... every once in a while," Clyde said," But don't worry he and I don't play with each other more so you still don't have any competition for best boy."

"Thanks that's what I was worried about," I said sarcastically.

"Seriously though Craig seems kind of like... a dick," I told Clyde as I remembered him confronting me on more than one occasion.

"Really why do you think he's a dick?" Clyde asked a little confused.

"He just doesn't seem to like me..." I said trying to be vague with both the times he accosted me," and he seems close to... Kenny."

"Oh yea the two of them hang out together with Cartman," Clyde said as he put a hand on his chin," but I don't really ask Craig too much about his personal life anymore so I really don't know what the three of them get up to together. I just hang out with Craig and have a good time from now and again."

"Yea... but why doesn't he like me?" I asked getting a little desperate for an answer.

Looking back on Craig both times he confronted me had something to do with Kenny. I realized I may have been a little unfair to Kenny in the past, but I don't really see why Craig was so concerned with getting in face at the time.

"hmm he has never told me that he doesn't like you," Clyde said with a confused look on his face,"What makes you think he doesn't."

"You know what I'm probably just reading into things too much," I say wanting to get off the subject.

"Yea you have a habit of that," Clyde said with a grin.

"Anyways now it's my turn to ask you some things..." Clyde said as an eager and hungry look took control of his face.

It was at that moment when Dale came back up to Clyde's room cutting him off.

"Hey guys you coming or what?" Dale said," The Ice won't last much longer."

Clyde briefly had an annoyed look on his face which was a rare site to see.

"Dale go back downstairs for just a moment please," Clyde said.

"What why?" Dale protested.

"Me and Kyle need to talk privately for a bit that's all," Clyde said with a wink.

"Oh I see how it is you find some new boy toy and then you dump my ass," Dale said in a mocking tone as he pretended to have a girly temper tantrum and ran out of Clyde's room slamming the door behind him.

"He is theatrical isn't he," I said realizing a core difference between Dale and Clyde.

"Yep but I like it about him," Clyde said as he turned his attention to me," Now where were we?"

"Ahh... yes that's right... come over here Kyle," Clyde told me with a devious look on his face as I went over to the far side of his bed.

I then watched as Clyde pulled a small box out from under his desk. When he opened it I gasped as I saw the wide variety of sex toys inside of it. Clyde gave me devious looks as he noticed me eyeing the toys intensely.

"Choose which one you want to play with," Clyde said with a wink as I gulped.

"Like now," I asked nervously," I mean Dale is still here... so..."

"That's what makes it fun remember," Clyde said in a sweet and lustful tone," So pick one."

I then looked over all the toys in the box as I considered my options. I knew it would be risk to play around like this when Dale could walk back in at any moment, but Clyde was right when he said it turned me on so I decided to pick a toy. There were six sex toys from what I could see. There was a large pink ten inch dildo that stuck out the most that terrified me a little, there was some anal beads that were also quite intimidating, then there was a thick little butt plug, I also saw a little chastity cage, there was also a vibrating remote control cock ring, and finally a moderate sized vibrated dildo that also seemed to be remotely controlled. I knew of nearly all these devices from my years of watching porn on the internet, but I never really thought I would come face to face with them.

"Where did you get these from?" I asked nervously as Clyde smiled at me.

"Some of them were gifts and some I paid for today," Clyde said," Now tell me which toy."

"uhhh... ok," I said while examining the toys," I'll go with the butt plug."

Kenny had told me not to do anal, but this really did not count as Clyde fucking me in the ass so I felt like I was in the green.

"Butt Plug it is," Clyde said as he kissed my cheek and pulled me over his lap as he took the butt plug out and pushed the box back under his bed.

He pulled the back of my pants down until my ass was in plain view of him. I felt a hard on poking me as I laid across his waist and my own cock twitched and pressed against his right leg. He cupped a feel of my ass first and gave it a few playful slaps.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Wait... do you have lube?" I asked just to look up and see Clyde licking the butt plug.

The butt plug was quite thick apart but was only a few inches long. I felt like it would be a good toy to start with. After Clyde finished lubing up the butt plug with his saliva he pressed it against my asshole. I moaned as he began pushing it inside as I felt the familiar sensation of having my anal cavity filled. I saw that Clyde was blushing and grinning like a child that had just gotten a new toy as he pushed the first few inches inside of me.

"Does it feel good?" Clyde asked as he twisted the butt plug around a little causing me to squirm.

"It feels... great," I admitted as Clyde slammed the rest of the plug in filling my asshole up.

I had to struggle not to cum in my pants from the feeling of having my butt filled. I also felt Clyde's cock twitching violently beneath me.

"Ok good job you took it all," Clyde complimented as he pulled the back of my pants up.

"Wait were just leaving it in," I asked nervously.

"Yep until tomorrow morning," Clyde said as he gave my ass a playful smack reminding me that there was still a object lodged into my ass causing me to moan.

"Wait what if I..." I begin to ask.

"If you need to use the restroom just put it back in after your done," Clyde answered clearly seeing where my questioning was going.

"Now lets go down and have a drink," Clyde said as he smiled at me and got up.

"Uh... Ok sure," I said whiled trying to walk normally much to Clyde's amusement.

I then went downstairs with Clyde as he sat down on the couch next to his friend who already had started drinking. I felt nervous that Dale might find out about what was going on, but he seemed oblivious. Soon Clyde had started drinking and I decided to drink once more. The three of us soon were watching random shows on the tv in the den. After a while my asshole got used to the object inside of it and I kind of forgot about it. Clyde and Dale were the ones who talked most of the time with me only occasionally chiming in. They mostly talked about basketball and other kids at our school.

After what I assumed to be about and hour of us talking Clyde got a funny look on his face. The three of us were pretty wasted at this point so when Clyde jumped on top of me and began wrestling around with me I could not help but giggle along with Clyde and Dale and soon Dale also joined in and began wrestling with us. It was mostly two on one as the two of them had to struggle to hold me down due to them being drunk, but hey so was I so it was only a matter of time. Soon Dale Had gotten my arms down and Clyde was kneeling on my legs. Clyde gloated to Dale about finally restraining me before he got a funny look on his face as he began humping me in a somewhat joking manner, but I could still feel his hard on press against my ass. Dale laughed his ass off at the sight as he kept humping my face pressing the crotch of his pants against my nose. I felt what I thought to be his cock but it was only about half hard. Then Clyde began pressing his cock against were the butt plug was and I let out a moan as he pressed it. I looked back to see Clyde smirking at me deviously as Dale laughed his as off as he apparently thought that I was just playing along with them. I was embarrassed that he apparently thought my moan was too girly to be how I actually sounded.

After that Clyde fell backwards and laid on the couch as he stopped moving. Dale told me that he had apparently passed out as he two laid down on the couch. I wanted to move Clyde at first but when I saw how cute he was when he was sleeping on my back I decided to say fuck it and prepared to sleep like this as well. I laid down on Dale's stomach since I had no where else to move and Dale just smirked at me as he said something that I would never remember as my vision blackened.

I woke up before the other two the next morning as I examined my surroundings and recollected my memories. Dale had apparently moved around a little and Clyde was now cuddling me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I got embarrassed when I realized that my face was resting right on top of Dale's crotch and I felt what was clearly morning wood as Dale snored away. After some maneuvering I was able to get off and Dale and break Clyde's grip on me as I got up and went to the restroom. I was a little reluctant to get in the shower, but realized that Clyde probably would not give a shit so I showered away. I jumped when I saw some one enter the restroom but was relieved to see it was just Clyde.

"Murning Kyl," Clyde said with sleep in his eyes as I stepped out of the shower and began drying off.

"Morning," I said back.

"Go to my rum... it's tim to switch up," Clyde said as he stepped in the shower himself," Oh and Dale lef jus now."

"Ok I'll be in your room," I said as I left the bathroom.

I had noticed that my asshole felt numb from leaving such a wide object in it all night and was ready to get it out. I waited for a bit and Clyde eventually came into his room looking fresh again.

"Ok Kyle its my turn to pick the toy," Clyde said with a smirk.

"Oh... ok," I said a little nervously.

Clyde the ordered me to lay over his lap again as he began removing the butt plug. I moaned as he slowly took the large object out and my asshole felt kind of empty once it was gone. I did also feel a little relieved now that there was no pressure back there, but now Clyde was going to choose another toy. After looking through the box for a bit Clyde pulled out the anal beads.

I discovered the anal beads were quite long as he pushed them further and further into my asshole while commenting on how loose I was. Just when I was taking the last few beads into my ass, and I was filling really stuffed, Clyde stopped pressing more of them in. He then got me to stand up as he pulled my pants all the way to the ground just leaving me in my thong that I had chosen to wear over here. Clyde then gave a smile and a little pat on one of my ass cheeks.

"I'm glad you chose to wear that cause I want you wearing just that around my house for today," Clyde said with a lecherous grin on his face.

"What?" I said a little surprised," I... what if someone sees?"

"You already admitted to like taking risk," Clyde said," and besides were alone now sooo."

"Uhh..." I said while I considered it," Ok... I'll wear just the thong."

I then removed all my other articles of clothing and felt completely exposed while Clyde looked at me with a hungry look in his eyes. I then spent the rest of my day with Clyde like this. First we played some random fighting game on his video game console as I sat down with some of the anal beads still sticking out of my ass like a tail, which Clyde clearly found to be hot as he told me to leave a few of them sticking out. I then followed Clyde downstairs reluctantly as I still felt a little paranoid that someone else might be show up here. The two of us watched some more tv in the den as I noticed that the cooler was gone meaning that Dale really had left. Clyde would occasionally ask me to get up and get something from the kitchen which he would use as an opportunity to yank my anal beads or give them a little flick. I felt a little humiliated and even more turned on as Clyde clearly pointed out when he commented on how hard my dick was in my thong. I knew I was kind of a slut and I loved doing this with Clyde, but still this was nearly pushing my limits a little too far.

Clyde and I just lounged around his house for the rest of the day while he occasionally played with my ass or gave my nipples a squeeze. It was soon night once again as the sun began setting. Clyde had not jacked off today from my knowledge so I was not surprised when he told me to kneel on the floor in his bathroom as he began jacking off right in front of me. At first I thought he was going to tell me to blow him but he never did.

"Can I... suck you now?" I asked getting impatient.

"No I have something else in mind so stay put," Clyde said as he wiggled his tongue at me.

I sat there as I realized that Clyde planned to cum on my face and his balls twitched as the first string of cum hit me straight in the forehead. Then spurts of cum continuously landed on my face one after the other till my face had Clyde's cum dripping off of it. Clyde then put his foot on my dick and I shot a load pretty much immediately into the thong.

"You fucking ruck dude," Clyde said as he patted the top of my head," You look great right now."

"Thank... you ," I tell him as some of his cum leaks into my mouth and I lick my lips.

"I'm gonna go ahead and give you a break until Monday," Clyde said as he grabbed me and bent me over his lap as he removed the anal beads.

"Yea I think I need that by now," I admit to him.

"Seriously dude I have not had this much fun since I dated my third girlfriend," Clyde said happily.

"I'm glad," I say with a moan as my ass is finally freed of the anal beads," But we have school on Monday so my break will probably be until Friday."

"I wanna do this at school though," Clyde said.

"What... no Clyde not at school that's too much of a risk," I say as I shake my head.

"That will just make it funner though," Clyde insisted.

"Clyde... no," I say as I walk over to the sink and wash my face.

"Ok fine... but please think about it at least," Clyde says with puppy dog eyes.

"...Fine," I say reluctantly as he comes up behind me and hugs me.

The both of us slept in his bed that night as he lied next to me. I enjoyed being in this embrace with Clyde, but for some reason something felt off to me. I was taken out of my thoughts as Clyde began spooning me with his erection. He had his hard cock wedged between my butt cheeks and was humping them lightly. We had both already taken our clothes off. I remembered my promise to Kenny and for some reason felt the need to honor it. Though I would have to get Kenny to let me go back on my word not to get fucked by Clyde very soon.

I went under the covers where I could not see Clyde's face and found his erection. I heard him moan and squirm around as I licked his dick head. I then slowly got lower and took one of his balls into my mouth as Clyde really began to go buck wild. His legs twitched like Crazy and his dick began twitching as I struggled to take both of his enormous balls into my mouth. Soon I was successful and as I sucked on his orbs his dick leaked precum that I caught in my hand. I then switched up and as I sucked his dick from below the covers I used both of my hands to message his balls.

"Kyle... fuck," Clyde panted," Don't stop."

I did not intend to as I sucked and sucked until his cock erupted stream after stream of cum into my mouth. His dick softened as I cleaned it up with my tongue. Clyde's moans then calmed as I lied my head on his crotch while still being below the covers. Then the door to Clyde's room opened and I felt my heart stop.

"Hey Clyde I'm baack," the familiar voice of dale said before I could hear nothing but an awkward silence.

I could not see him from under the covers and stayed perfectly still.

"Hey whose that?" Dale asked.

"Uhhh... Dale now's not the..." Clyde said as he broke out into a little nervous chuckle.

"Oh shit is that a thong," Dale said clearly noticing the thong I left on the floor.

"Did you send Kyle home already so you could fuck whoever this bitch is?" Dale said in an excited tone.

"uhh... yea maybe," Clyde said," Now can you please go?"

"Dude can your girl here like give me blowjob or something first?" Dale asked eagerly.

"Dale not now please..." Clyde said as I buried my had deeper into his mattress.

"Fine... I'll leave ya to your girlfriend here," Dale said with a pout" See ya on Monday Clyde."

"See ya," Clyde said as I heard the door close.

Clyde and I waited for a bit before talking. I was so grateful that I had wore a thong so Dale mistook me for a woman. I honestly was a little aroused by almost getting caught, but I was mostly scared out of my mind.

"That was so close," I said as I finally let out a breath of relief," Does he come by like that often?"

"More than you think he would," Clyde said with a small laugh," But it was kind of hot huh?"

I then noticed that Clyde was hard again and as I rolled my eyes I gave him another blow job while under the covers. It was a quicky and Clyde seemed tired when I finished making him cum in my mouth again. I then got up and went to bed next to Clyde. I knew I was taking a risk of Dale possibly coming back and seeing me this time, but I found it hard to care as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up on Sunday morning to Clyde sleeping and I looked under the covers to see that he had a case of morning wood. I then decided to wake him up in a fun way as I went beneath the covers and began licking his shaft. I heard him moan as I began impaling my mouth onto his phallus as I sucked him to the best of my ability. He stirred around a bit as I noticed he was waking up.

"Kyl that eels good kep it up," Clyde said as his speech slurred as he began waking up.

I found it kind of cute that he just spoke like that when he was first getting up. I then continuously gave him head until he once again came down my throat.

"Tanks Kyl," Clyde said as he patted my head and got out of bed.

I then began packing my things as I prepared to head back home after having a great weekend. I was honestly kind of considering fooling around at school, but decided that I probably should wait a little while before trying to do anything that risky. After all I needed some time to build up my confidence. As I prepared to leave Clyde gave me a hug and the two of us made out one last time before departing.

"Love you," I told Clyde.

"oh... Love you too," He said back.

Was this feeling really love or was I only deceiving myself. I could not help but feel as though love was almost an alien concept to me, but I was feeling it now was I not. I for now chose to believe that the two of us really had a chance together as I headed back home.


	6. Chapter 6- Taking risks at school

When I got back home from Clyde's I sat down to eat dinner with my parents. Ike at this point seems to have lost most of his interest in me sort of coming out to him, and it seemed to be a topic that he did not want to press it any further which I was somewhat grateful for. It could just be due to the fact that Ruby has been keeping him distracted lately. After finishing my food I went upstairs to get ready for bed.

During that night I lied in my bed thinking of the objects that I had kept in my ass for long periods of time at Clyde's over the weekend. I actually felt a little empty without a butt plug or something stuffed into my butt at this point which was weird. I also thought about how hot it was to keep the butt plug and anal beads in my ass while walking around his house, and how I still thought it was hot to to risk getting caught by his friends with a butt plug in my ass. I thought about doing something like that at school and my cock got hard immediately from my fantasizing. I may actually talk to Clyde about playing around a little at school now that I had reflected on it a bit. I did want to take it slow though, but I was already used to taking a little risk by wearing a thong to school so I think I could wear a chastity cage maybe to start with.

The next day the first thing I did when I got to school was go up to the office to fill out a form applying for the Christmas committee. I was most definitely going to be approved to join the committee considering how good my grades were and teachers were already accustomed to me helping out at this point. Knowing Wendy she had likely already signed up to join the committee.

I was going to my second class of the day when I stopped by to quickly pee in one of the bathrooms. As I was about to leave the bathroom I was surprised to run into Clyde. There were a couple people in the restroom so I felt a little nervous to talk to him, and I thought he would just go on and do his business but I was wrong.

"Hey Kyle," Clyde greeted.

"Uh... Hey Clyde," I said attempting to sound nonchalant as to not arouse the attention of the other guys in the bathroom.

"Have a minute?" Clyde asked.

"uhhh I ummm..." I said while my eyes darted around to make sure no one was looking at us.

I knew I was being a little too cautious around Clyde, but I was worried that people may start talking if they see the two of us hanging around too much. I realized that I was probably being ridiculous considering how I never worried about what people said about Stan and I, but I guess Kenny just made it a trait of mine that I get nervous around the guys whose dicks I have had in my mouth. I was just going to have to get over that.

"Yea... I do," I answered calmly.

"Cool," Clyde said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the stalls.

No one seemed to really notice which I was grateful for. I guess these guys were just more focused on using the bathroom and getting to class rather than paying any special attention to the two of us. After we were both in the stall Clyde shut the door and flashed me that childish grin that I was growing attached to.

"I was wondering if you were reconsidering my offer to play around at school?" Clyde said with a mildly pleading look on his face.

"I... actually was," I admitted.

"Really that's great," Clyde stated as he pulled out the vibrating remote control cock ring and dildo," Go ahead and pull down your pants."

"Dude... What the fuck?" I said in a loud whisper," We can't do it now."

"Sure we can," Clyde retaliated," Now hurry up we don't have much time."

I quickly tried to come up with an answer to Clyde. Part of me wanted to just walk out of the stall and head to my next class, but if I said the idea of being violated by these objects while going through my school day turned me off I would be lying. I heard a lot of the guys outside flushing and leaving the restroom as I realized my time was ticking and rushed to make a decision.

"Okay," I said quickly as I dropped my pants and boxers.

"Sweet," Clyde said knelt down in front of me.

He first slipped the cock ring around the base of my cock before tightening it. Then he pressed the three inch vibrating dildo into my ass slowly as I felt myself grow half hard. They were not vibrating yet since he had not turned them on using the remote, and I noted that Clyde had a really devious smirk on his face as he pulled my pants up for me.

"Thanks Kyle don't worry about the range, as long as we are both on school grounds the remotes should work," Clyde explained as he gave me a peck on my lips.

"Wait can you like go easy on me," I said trying to adjust to the objects in and around my sensitive areas.

"Sure...," Clyde said intentionally sounding sarcastic.

"Clyde?!" I protested.

"Relax it'll be fun," Clyde said as he quickly left the stall and I realized I probably should do the same.

I went through my next class feeling awkward but thankfully Clyde had not turned on the vibrations yet. I did have to struggle not to blush at the thought of the dildo I had wedged in my ass. I tried taking my mind off the objects currently violating my personal areas by focusing on class work which seemed to mostly work for me.

I was heading for my last class before I had gym with Clyde. I was a little turned on by the idea that I was doing something so naughty right under every ones nose. I had not yet had a problem with my current predicament and I felt like I could go straight through gym and the rest of my school day like this.

Then while sitting down at my desk in my third class I felt the vibrating cock ring begin to start. It was a light vibration at first and I was grateful that it made no noise, though I did jump a little when it first started going off. Suddenly focusing on my class work became impossible as my dick grew hard. I tried to remain calm as to not make it obvious that my cock was currently being stimulated, but it was getting harder to do so by the minute.

After about ten minutes I was at my limit. I had expected Clyde to cut it off by now but it looked like he was not going to do so. I felt as though I was on the verge of cumming and was thinking about ways I could get the ring off before I made a mess right in the middle of class. I was lucky that I had not been chosen to go up to the board to try and explain the equations to the class like I usually did. I then noticed the girl to my right give me a curious look before looking away. I guessed it must of shown on my face that I was feeling pretty uneasy so I tried to calm my nerves and stop from cumming. Luckily the cock ring finally stopped just before the bell rung signaling the class was over.

I had to hide my erection with my school bag as I headed to gym. I was both turned on and kind of pissed at Clyde for what I was just subjected to. I was really considering taking the ring off and the dildo out of my ass, but I decided to just confront Clyde about it in gym. If I had cum in the middle of class it would of been over for me, and I was still praying that the girl who saw me just thought that I was sick or something.

When I arrived in the locker room I saw Clyde's back as he went into my stall. I was quick to follow behind him and when I entered the stall he had a huge grin on his face.

"Dude you almost made me cum," I said under my breath.

"Really?" Clyde said with a light chuckle," Didn't think you would cum so easily."

"Dude it's not funny... I kind of want to stop now," I said.

"Ok then just give them back," Clyde said holding out his hands.

"Wait... just like that..." I said.

"Sure... unless you changed your mind," Clyde said as he gave me a devious smirk.

I realized at that moment that Clyde was getting to know me perhaps a little too well. He knew that part of me definitely wanted to continue wearing the cock ring and having the dildo up my ass. I was a little alarmed by how quickly it seemed that Clyde had gotten to know me. Although to be fair he likely only really knew how much I liked this newly found kink of mine.

"Yea... I'll just... continue wearing them I guess," I said nervously as my face flushed red.

"Knew you would love it," Clyde said with a chuckle.

We then heard loud footsteps right outside my stall.

"Clyde the coach just left," Dale said excitedly as he barged into my stall.

I realized I had forgotten to lock it when I went inside, but thankfully Clyde and I had not been doing anyting.

"Sweet," Clyde said as he gave Dale a high five.

There has only ever been one day, that I could remember, where the couch flat out left. On that day he just told my fellow students not to get too loud or he would not be able to leave again like this, and that he would make our lives hell when he came back. The kids pretty much went wherever they wanted between the gymnasium and locker rooms that day and they did get loud while in the nearly sound proof locker rooms, but they did remain mostly silent while in the gymnasium as to not incur the coaches wrath. It was the most hectic day in gym that I ever had between the kids who were probably smoking and a guy who even went into the girls locker room and for some reason was not kicked out. Stan just played on the court with a football like he usually did with his team mates, and I did not really recall seeing Clyde around that day.

"Oh... that's... cool," I added a little nervous about what Clyde would try to do now that the coach was just gone.

"Hey Kylie," Dale greeted as he gave me a rough pat on the back," Did you by chance see the girl that Clyde was porking on Saturday."

"Oh come on Dale," Clyde protested as he gave him a playful punch.

"Uhh... kind of," I said half honestly.

"Seriously who was she?" Dale asked.

"That's enough Dale," Clyde said as he tackled Dale to the floor and began wrestling around with him.

I was kind of relieved that I would not be forced to do any physical exercises like I usually had to. I was also both nervous and aroused at the thought of Clyde and I being free to do pretty much whatever in gym. I decided to go ahead and change despite not really needing to so I closed the stall door with Dale and Clyde still wrestling outside as I quickly changed my clothes. When I got back out of my stall I saw that Clyde and his friends had also begun changing. I guess a lot of them wanted to play in the gymnasium with sports balls and they did not want to get sweaty in their non gym clothes.

Last time the coach literally left I had just went to the gym and sat in the bleachers, but now that Clyde and I were kind of together I was wanting to fool around with him a little. That and I wanted to watch him so I would know whenever he went to turn on the vibrator on my dick or in my ass. As many people left the locker Clyde and his friends remained only in their jock straps as they began playing around like they usually did. First Dale had smacked Clyde's ass and that got Clyde chasing him around the locker room. Then I saw his two other friends begin fooling around with each other in a similar manner.

At first I felt a little uncomfortable standing there as nearly no body else was in the locker rooms anymore. Most of the other students had gone out into the gym to play various sports and lounge around in the stands presumably leaving only myself, Clyde's friends, and a few guys who went to the far back side of the locker rooms where no one could really see them. The guys back there were probably smoking or doing a lot worst but I did not care as Clyde and his friends were staying around the entrance and primary areas of the locker rooms. I had seen the far back side of the boys locker room once when I was trying to find a more private place to change before settling on the stall I use nowadays, and I remember it just having a couple benches and a lower ceiling than the rest of the locker rooms as well as some lights that would not turn on.

As I was thinking about these mostly unimportant things I suddenly felt my gym shorts being yanked at. I quickly turned to see Dale with his hands hooked into my shorts as he tried pulling them down just to have me pulling the waistband up preventing him from pantsing me. I then briefly feared that he would see my thong before I realized that I had chose to worn boxers today. I then realized he was also pulling me by my boxers and remembered the dildo and cock ring that I was still wearing and I felt the fear I had just lost return to me. Luckily before Dale could succeed Clyde came up behind him while he was crouched down and teabagged the back of his head forcing Dale to let go and begin chasing him around the gym.

Then after watching Clyde run back and forth for a bit I decided to join in just a bit as I gave Clyde's revealed ass a quick smack as he ran by. Clyde stopped and looked at me for a moment with that childish look that I knew him for. He then reached into the front of his jock strap and I gave him a shocked look as I felt the dildo begin to vibrate in my ass reminding me that it was still inside my butt. I collapsed to my knees as I suppressed a moan as Clyde giggled and ran off while leaving the dildo on. I tried not to focus on the object in my ass but I was failing at it. Then I felt someones crotch pressing against the back of my head just to turn and see one of Clyde's various friends as he grabbed my head and playfully humped it a few times while grunting as he ran off probably expecting me to chase him, and to even my surprise I did start chasing him regardless of the dildo currently stirring up my ass. I guess I felt it would be weird for me not to chase him as though I was pissed off at this point.

As I ran around in circles looking for him I soon realized that all of Clyde's friends had seemingly disappeared. I slowed down and began to grow suspicious as I began looking everywhere for them. Then I decided to look in the back where all I found was a couple of kids smoking who apparently did not even care that I was there. I then walked by the stalls as I heard giggling. I then opened my stall door just to have Clyde leap out and tackle me to the floor as I let out a whiny scream causing him and his friends to burst out in laughter. I proceeded to wrestle around with Clyde for a little on the floor as Dale and another two of his friends came over to help him out by holding both of my arms and my legs as Clyde climbed on top of me until he was on his knees.

"Hah got you," Clyde said boastfully with a huge grin on his face.

"Guys... get off," I said weakly.

I was unsure as to what Clyde planned to do next and I watched as he once again reached into his jock strap and I felt both the cock ring and the dildo begin vibrating a little faster than they had in the past. I felt my face heat up as I struggled not to moan and whine from the pleasurable experience I was having. Then I saw Clyde pull out just his balls from the jock strap as I heard his friends giggle. So far I had been keeping myself from getting hard, but now it was going to be impossible. I struggled to break free as Clyde crawled up to me and began rubbing his bare balls in my face in front of his friends.

"Clyde what the fuck!?" I yelled as I blushed and struggled to get free as the guys just laughed at me.

He then stopped as he stuffed his balls back into his jock while turning off the objects that were still violating me.

"Sorry Kyle... I may have taken it too far," Clyde said with a little snicker.

"Yea but it was so worth it," One of his friends said as he held down my right arm.

"You should of seen the look on your face Kylie," Dale said as he tried mimicking my blushing expression of disbelief and horror.

I do not know what Clyde was thinking but it was too late to go back at this point. I had gotten hard and I was fairly certain that the friend who had been holding my legs noticed. I wondered if Clyde even knew what humiliation he had just subjected me to.

"Hey this guy's got a boner," The friend holding my legs said," Fucking fag."

I then felt myself fall into a dark pit as I noticed that Clyde also seemed kind of surprised. I closed my eyes prepared for my worst fears to finally come true. All of Clyde's friends would call me a fag and be disgusted by me. Even Clyde would turn on me at this point in order not to loose his friends. Then Clyde and I would never be able to see each other again and I would be labeled as queer by the entire school. The only people who would even want anything to do anymore would be the lowest of the outcast. Even Stan would hear about it and probably not want to be seen with anywhere near me.

"Hah... Gaaaay!" Dale said in a surprisingly playful tone.

It was not what I was expecting the insults to start with but I was still bracing myself for more.

"Yea now you can see that he's one of the few guys whose dick is actually smaller than yours," One friend said in a mocking tone.

"Hey!," the friend yelled," Don't talk about that in the open."

I was still waiting for the actual insults to start as I began growing ever more confused.

"Look at his cheeks their red as hell," Dale said with a laugh," Dude relax we all loose control of our junk from time to time."

"Yea especially him," Clyde commented as I opened my eyes to see that everyone's, except the guy who had called me out, expressions was playful and calm.

"I don't get hard from having nuts rubbed on my face like this fag," The one who caught me said defensively.

"Dude he is probably not used to horsing around or even having much human contact at all," Another friend said said as I felt a small pain in my pride as he clearly thought that I was just some brainy virgin," so can you stop being a little bitch."

"I'm not a bitch," He said said," Why do you guys act like such fags all the time."

"Seriously dude... you get random boners way more often than any of us," Dale said with a little snicker," and you are always calling everyone else a fag."

"Yea I think thou doth protest too much," Clyde added as I felt all of his friends let go of me finally freeing me.

"Screw you guys I'm gonna go play some b ball now," He said in a huff as he left the locker rooms.

"You gotta love him," one of the friends said as he smiled at Clyde.

"Yea he is so easy to piss off," Clyde said with a laugh as he put his arms behind his head.

I was relieved and surprised by how easy going Clyde and his friends where, well apart from that one friend of course, and I felt kind of embarrassed for assuming my literal worst nightmares were about to come true. I was still a little nervous that I had just gotten Clyde's balls pressed into my face in front of people and had gotten hard from it, but it seemed they all just assumed that I had gotten hard from being touched at all I guess. For now I just thanked my lucky stars as Clyde and his friends all got dressed. Eventually Clyde's other two friends left leaving just Clyde, me, and the kids in the far back area all alone.

"Your friends are... nice," I say trying to create small talk.

"Yea... anyways that was a close one huh," Clyde said with an almost nervous laugh," I'm sorry dude I assumed you were wearing a jock so it wouldn't be quite so obvious that you had a... you know."

"Oh," I said realizing what was going through Clyde's mind," Well no harm no foul I guess."

"Yea... but I would understand if you wanted to take a break from taking any more unnecessary risks at school for a while after that,." Clyde said as he bent over to tighten his shoe laces.

"I will... after gym is over," I said while giving Clyde a playful smirk that he soon returned.

"Okay then... off to gym," Clyde said as he ran into the gymnasium with me following behind.

When I got into the gym it was wild. The kids were surprisingly not getting all that loud, but they were all over the place throwing footballs, tossing basketballs into the goals, and I even saw two people trying to play tennis. I tried looking for Clyde but I could not see him in the vast crowd that stood before me. I then began to wonder around the gym looking for him.

At one point I saw Stan tossing a football to one of his team mates on the other side of the gym and felt a bit of nostalgia from back when I fawned over him. I had been through a surprising amount of stuff in the past few weeks and I hate to admit it but I knew that I still had feelings for the raven haired boy. I also still knew that I would never be able to have him so I stuffed my feelings down and continued looking for Clyde.

"Oh, hey Kyle," I heard Stan call which surprised me.

"Hey Stan what is it," I asked as I turned to face the dark haired guy who had approached me.

"I was kind of wanting to talk to you and..." Stan said as he stared me in the eyes.

"Hey marsh throw it back!" I hear someone yell as Stan throws the foot ball in his hand to the other side of the gym.

"Like I was saying I wanted to know if you could come over to my place this weekend," Stan said.

"Oh well I..." I said before I felt the vibrator on my cock activate.

I knew Clyde would fuck with me but I never imagined I would be in front of Stan when it happened.

"Are you ok dude?" Stan asked as I struggled not to moan.

I found it super embarrassing to have my cock stimulated out in the middle of gym like this, let alone being in front of Stan while it was happening.

"Yea I'm fine," I say as I manage to pull myself together," I'll uh think about it Stan."

With that I said goodbye to Stan as I quickly made my way back to the locker room as I felt myself getting closer and closer to cumming in my gym shorts in front of everybody. Just when I was right outside the doorway to the boys locker rooms I felt the cock ring speed up to what had to have been its maximum speed as I fell to my knees. I looked behind me to see Clyde watching me with his hand in his pocket. He gave me a smirk that both made me want to slap him and kiss him as I got up and made my way back into the locker room to get away from the prying eyes. As soon as I was in through the doorway I completely lost it as I felt myself cumming in my shorts. Luckily there was no one to see me apart from Clyde as I came right then and there. Clyde then walked over me and inspected my shorts with a wry smirk on his face.

"You made a mess Kyle," Clyde said in a teasing manner.

"Your fault," I said as I gave the guy who just made me jizz in my pants a half smile.

I then made my way to my stall just to have Clyde pull my hand forcing me to follow him. I just went along with it trusting that Clyde had something else fun planned for me. I covered the front of my gym shorts with my hands in order to hide the obvious cum stain, but I still felt some of the mess in my boxers start to drip down as I felt the need to go running back to my stall before anyone saw me in this humiliating state. Before I did anything though Clyde got me all the way to the back secluded part of the boys locker room where it appeared that the smokers had already vacated the area. He gave me kiss on the cheek that made me look around nervously to make sure no one was watching as he pulled me into a little nook where a shower clearly used to be.

"Hey Kyle feel like taking one big risk," Clyde asked me in a daring tone.

"Ok," I answered immediately eager to see what Clyde had in store for me.

"Good," He said with a childish grin as he pushed me into the corner of the nook and pushed me down to my knees.

He now had me kneeling in the corner with his crotch at my eye level and his legs to my right and left blocking me from crawling out as he put his arms over my head blocking me from standing up.

"Suck me then," Clyde said as he winked at me.

I slowly pulled down the front of his gym shorts where I was faced with the front of his jock strap. I then slowly pulled the front of the jockstrap down until his hard dick sprung free along with his bulbous balls. I was nervous doing this in such a risky spot but obviously it turned me on at the same time. I was probably going to be ok considering how no one seemed to be nearby so I started by licking his balls.

"Oh that's the stuff," Clyde said as he let out a little gasp.

I continued to lick on them for a while before switching to suck on his cock instead. After a bit of suckling I began taking nearly all of his cock in my mouth as he began to lightly hump my face. I then used my hands to grab his ass as I began forcing him to hump into my mouth.

"This is great," Clyde said with a heavy breath," Just think of how hot it would be if some one walked in on us?"

I continued to force him to fuck into my mouth and soon Clyde was effectively face fucking me by himself. I really did not have room to back up so my head was just wedged into the corner as he continued to fuck my mouth. I was turned on by how risky this was but I was unsure of how I would feel if someone actually did walk in us. At this moment I was grateful I had not seen Kenny around school for a while now.

"They would not even see you at first they'd just see my ass going back and forth as I fucked your mouth," Clyde said as he bent down and kissed the top of my head," They'd then see you and realize that I had somehow got another guy to blow me."

I never really thought about it but it seemed like Clyde almost wanted us to get caught. He also seemed to get a bit of an egotistical kick out of getting someone to have sex with him, but his face was so cute and he was always so sweet about it that I really found it hard to care.

"Anyways... do you have a crush on Stan?" Clyde asked me out of the blue completely destroying the mood as I stop sucking him for a second.

"Well... yea but i'm with you right now," I say as I then begin sucking his dick again.

"You should totally see if he'd be up for a threesome," Clyde said as he began humping my mouth again," It would be pretty hot, and I don't think Wendy is the type to put out all that much."

I was a little shocked to see that Clyde apparently wanted Stan to have a three way with us. He was not very possessive and to be honest not only did it hurt a little it also was almost a turn off. On the other hand the idea of a three way was a turn on, but still I wanted him to at least be a little selfish when it came to sharing me.

"Unlike you," Clyde said as he stuck his tongue out at me," I bet you could totally get Stan to let you blow him if the dude finds himself pent up enough."

I then stopped sucking Clyde's dick again to respond to him.

"I'm not... sure Clyde... How would you feel about 'your' friends joining us?" I say as I continued to suck him out in the open.

"Dude would you be down for that?" Clyde asked excitedly," My friends would probably like that too... do you want me to go get them and see..."

"What no," I said after suddenly pulling off of Clyde's dick," I mean... can we even trust them."

I was really surprised that Clyde was actually ok with his friends joining us. I mean it seemed like it would be awkward for him to try and play around in the gym with his friends after they had all been involved in such a lewd act, but to be fair they did seem to jerk off together frequently so I guess it is not too far out of character for them.

"Course we can," Clyde said as he pressed his cock against my lips eager to finish," They won't say anything and I will make sure they don't."

I felt Clyde's balls against my chin as I realized he was on the brink.

"Just think about it... you get suck mo dicks... and they get a blow job... or anal if your willing," Clyde said as he came in my mouth.

I actually did find the idea of being gang banged kind of hot, but I was so nervous around groups that I knew I would not be able to handle it. I was still kind of turned off as well as really hurt at how un-possessive Clyde was. As I swallowed the rest of his cum he pulled his dick out of my mouth. I then heard footsteps all of the sudden but it was already too late.

"Hey Clyde found ya," I heard Dale say as he suddenly appeared behind Clyde.

I then watched as his face dropped and I felt myself freeze up as I tried to process the fact that we had just been caught red handed.

"Hey Dale," Clyde greeted nonchalantly as he pulled the front of his jock and gym shorts back up.

"Dude... Kyle was the chick at your house the other day huh," Dale said in a serious tone.

"Weeell... yea pretty much," Clyde admitted.

At this point I felt it was over. Now there was no beating around the bush and Dale could plainly see that I was obviously gay. At the very least I had a fun time before being outed as gay to everyone.

"Clyyyyde," Dale whined," Why didn't ya just tell me like you usually do."

"Sorry Kyle kind of wanted to keep it on the down low," Clyde said in an apologetic tone," but now that you know I will tell you all about it later."

"Kylie why you no tell me sooner," Dale whined.

I was at a total lost for words as once again the total opposite of what I was expecting had happened.

"I... uh... wh... the... what in the fuck are you talking about I had no reason to tell you did I," I said with a hint of venom in my voice.

"I mean I just like honesty is all... and I thought we were friends," Dale said sounding almost like he was sincerely hurt.

"Really we just met," I countered.

"Yea relax I'm just fucking on ya," Dale said with a little laugh," Your just the first person Clyde has ever been with and not told me about."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea really," Clyde answered before directing his attention at his friend," Dale honestly even I was a little unsure how you would feel about me fucking a boy."

"Jealous of course baby," Dale said jokingly as he tried to kiss Clyde just to be pushed away.

"Dude I'm being serious," Clyde said.

"Well I'm cool with it I guess it's like two thousand and seventeen no one gives a shit anymore accept yokels," Dale answered with a roll of his eyes," It's kind of funny, but if he puts out maybe I can get a little bj as well."

"I just gave Clyde one so... maybe" I tell him.

"Sweet," Dale said while fist bumping Clyde.

I was surprised that I was even considering blowing the guy, and at this point I was begging to feel like an total slut.

"Alright... come on I guess," I said prepared to suck another guy off.

"What no no not now dude class is almost over," Dale said with a bemused look on his face," Also that was kinda a joke dude."

"It is... oh shit," I said as I got up and ran to my stall.

I did not need to explain anything to Clyde but Dale was probably confused as he did not now that I had cum all in my gym shorts. I had realized that I needed to make it back to my stall and change before everyone filed into the locker room. I made it into my stall just as I heard people begin entering the locker rooms I quickly changed and stuffed away my dirty clothes, and just as I was preparing to go into my next class when I heard a knock on my stall. I opened it to see Clyde as he walked into the stall.

"Hey dude... so Dale seems pretty cool huh?" Clyde asked.

"uh... yea I guess... just tell him not to tell anyone," I said as I handed him the cock ring and dildo he had brought back to him.

"Oh don't worry about that," Clyde said reassuringly as he put the objects in a bag and back into his back pack.

My facade was seemingly coming closer and closer to disappearing. More and more people seemed to learn about me and I began fearing what will happen if word were to reach Stan. I already had a feel of how my family felt from what Ike had said, but Stan was still an enigma to me and I was rode back home with him that afternoon I could not help but feel a little paranoid that he may of already heard about me some how. I stopped thinking about this as I was dropped off at my house.

When I got inside I played on my computer a bit before lying down and thinking about what I had almost done at the end of gym. Do not get me wrong I did kind of want to suck Dale's dick despite hardly knowing him, and if I was being honest with myself I probably was a slut like Kenny had said in the past. I was honestly kind of hoping that Clyde would actually interject if I went to suck off Dale, but even as I offered Dale a blowjob Clyde just stood there with a smirk on his face. Despite finding the idea of having sex with multiple people somewhat appealing what I truly wanted was someone who desired to hog me all to themselves. I was thinking heavily on this as I lied in my bed when suddenly the doorbell rung.

I was at home alone at this moment as my parents had taken Ruby and Ike somewhere just a second ago so I was home alone. When I answered the front door I was pleasantly and a little surprised to see Stan. He presumably had been dropped off at his house before he made his way over here.

"Hey Kyle got a minute?" Stan asked.

"Uhh... sure," I said as I let him into my home.

We both then went into my living room and I noticed that Stan seemed a little nervous.

"Kyle I wanted to talk to you about... well... why haven't you been like wanting to hang out as much?" Stan asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you used to always try and come hang out with me after school and during the weekends, but lately you have not asked me once about coming over to hang out or something, and today you were unsure if you wanted to hang out with me during the weekend... so I guess I wanted to ask you if I did something to piss you off?" Stan explained with a sort of sad look on his face.

I had been hanging out Stan way less often than I had in the past. In fact, the only time we ever really saw each other in the last few weeks was at school. Between what happened between Kenny and I, as well as Clyde and I, I have been so busy and I guess ever since I gave up on hooking up with Stan I just did not feel like hanging out with him as much. Which made me feel like a terrible shallow person. Stan and I have been friends for a long time and I would never want us to drift apart like so many former friends had done over the years.

"Well I guess I have just been preoccupied with..." I said as I tried to come up with a good excuse.

"With whoever you have been kinda dating," Stan said as he raised an eyebrow," who the hell is that anyways?"

"Uhh... that's not really important... I'm just... I'm sorry Stan I'll try to make more time with you," I say in an apologetic tone.

"Yea thanks, but seriously are you dating this person just to get back at me for all the times I ditched you for Wendy," Stan asked as his gaze dropped to the floor.

I did honestly feel some resentment due to him always choosing Wendy over me. I felt like Stan kind of understood this and was always bringing it up, but I could never let him know that he was right because I did not want to make him feel bad. That and I did not want him discovering my feelings for him which made every time he ditched me sting that much more.

"Well... I... no that's not it. I really do like them... I thi... I mean what I'm trying to say is Stan I am sorry for forgetting about you, and I will hang out with you sometime during this weekend," I say as Stan looks up and looks at me in the eyes.

"Thanks bro," Stan says with a happy spark in his eyes," And you know I love Wendy... and would never ever do anything to break her heart, but I guess I should of paid more attention to you and not just... ditched you whenever she showed up... and I also... Kind of... you know..."

Just as Stan was struggling to say something his phone started ringing. He quickly looked at and gave me a half smile as well as nervous chuckle. By this point I knew what that meant.

"It's uhh... Wendy... she and I have a date and..." Stan says nervously.

"It's fine just go," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Thanks Kyle see you on the weekend," Stan says as he leaves my house.

Some things just never seem like they are going to change.


	7. Chapter 7- Regret and opportunities

It was Friday and I once again found myself sitting at the table of yet another committee. This time it was the South Park Christmas committee and just like in the past Wendy was taking charge. I saw a lot of faces from the Thanksgiving Committee here and they too seemed accustomed by now to mostly follow Wendy. This time the work was going to be a lot harder considering how we had to first plan a Christmas present giving ceremony for the less wealthy kids in school, but at least a lot of teachers would be helping us out with it. Then there was a Christmas banquet that students would have to pay a hefty amount in order to attend meaning that it was going to be a gathering of the more wealthy kids. Lastly there was the Christmas play that the schools theatre group would be mostly responsible for, but we still had to help out to make sure that everything was nice, neat, and organized.

I was far less focused on the meeting as I usually would be as I thought about what Clyde and I would do this weekend. Ever since Monday we had not really played around much at school and it seemed that Dale had kept quiet about what he had saw so the middle of my school week had been pretty bland. Clyde had talked to me a few times during gym and tried to get me to put something else in my ass, but I had refused due to the fact that I needed a little break. Clyde had told me earlier today though that he had something planned for the weekend and I was wondering how I was going to balance going to both Clyde's and Stan's over the weekend.

The meeting went by and was soon finished with Wendy and a couple of the seniors making the majority of the decisions and I mostly just went along with whatever Wendy decided. As I walked out of the meeting room I had decided to tell Clyde and Stan and tell them how I planned to spend my time this weekend.

 _Hey I'm gonna stay over Tonight is that ok?_ I texted Stan

 _Hey I'll stay the night at your place this Saturday is that ok?_ I texted Clyde

Just as I was about to begin to walk home, on account of me texting Stan earlier to go ahead and ride home with Token without me, Wendy approached me.

"Hey Kyle is everything alright?" Wendy asked.

"Yea Wendy why do you ask?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Well you seemed less active is all," Wendy said," but if your fine your fine I guess."

"Yea... just a lot on my mind is all," I said somewhat nervously.

"Wanna talk about it?" Wendy offered.

"Uhh... well... I..." I said trying to come up with a way to get out of this.

"Ok," Wendy said with a sigh," I see how it is Kyle... see you on Monday."

With that Wendy walked away making me feel a little guilty. Wendy and I had never been too close, but part of that was due to my deep rooted distaste of her for being Stan's girlfriend. Wendy in the past had made a few attempts to be more friendly with me, especially after she started dating Stan in earnest, and I always kind of brushed them off. It was probably too late for me to get any closer to Wendy than I already was so I decided to stop thinking about it as I headed home to prepare to go to Stan's house.

As I was walking home I received a text message from Stan.

 _yea sounds good dude_ Stan texted

After a bit more of walking I received yet another text this time from Clyde.

 _But... why :'(_ Clyde texted me

 _Because I'm going over to Stan's_ I texted back

 _Blow him off... and then ditch him ;)_ Clyde texted me

 _Ok one he would never let me and two I have not hung out with him for a while so... yea_ I texted him

 _Fine... just be over here Saturday I guess_ Clyde texted

 _Thank you_ I texted him before putting away my phone.

When I got home the first thing I did was pack my stuff to head to Stan's. I had already told my mom that I was staying over at a friends again. She seemed a little confused as to why I was staying over at a friends so often during the weekends but agreed none the less. I probably should have told Clyde or Stan to come over to my house instead, but it was already a little late for that. Besides Clyde's house always seemed secluded due to the fact that his father never seemed to really be around, but Stan was already used to coming over to my place so I should at least be able to tell him to go over to my place instead next time. I then told my parents and Ike goodbye as I took off for Stan's.

When I arrived at Stan's house and rung on his doorbell his sister Shelly answered the door.

"Oh...," Shelly said with a resting bitch face," Stan your little friend is here!"

"Ok!" I heard Stan yell from upstairs as I watched Shelly walk back inside and plop down on the couch in the living room.

Shelly had calmed down slightly since getting older, but that was not saying much. She was a senior in our high school but she was never really talked and was surprisingly quiet at school. At home she still had bitch fits now and again, but as she got older they seemed to get rarer and rarer.

I walked in and closed the door behind me as I headed up the stairs to Stan's room.

"Hi Kyle," Stan greeted as I walked into his bedroom.

He was already playing that sort of new game of his when I came in and had a controller already prepared for me. The two of us then proceeded to play the game for the next thirty minutes. The last time I played this was with Token, Wendy, and Stan himself and it felt like it was forever ago. Soon enough I realized Stan had been playing this game constantly as he was able to completely decimate me like never before.

"Ok... you've been playing this way too much," I said after being beaten for what had to have been for the twentieth time.

"Well yea I own it," Stan said with a light laugh," Do you wanna do something else?"

"Uhh... hmm," I said trying to come up with something.

I do not know if it was just because I have been sucking the dicks of guys I have hung out with recently, but for some reason the thought of asking Stan to drop his pants popped into my mind briefly before I immediately disregarded it. I could never ask Stan to do such a thing and I realized I had to be more careful now that my confidence was rising. If I did not mind what I say I may get to a point when I just blurt out how much I like him unconsciously and really fuck things up. I did like Stan I really did but I knew better than to get my hopes up, but for some reason no matter how often I told myself that I still felt my deep rooted love for him. I still found myself fantasizing about Stan from time to time even though having been with Kenny and Clyde had made me think about him a little less often.

"How about we... uh...," I said still trying to come up with something.

"You know we could go see a movie," Stan suggested," There's that new Wonder movie that just came out."

"Yea we could, do you want to go now?" I asked.

"Sure lets go," Stan said and with that we were off the the movie theater.

It was a quiet peaceful walk to the movies. It was also a great time to think about things. Even though I was with Stan I was still looking forward to hanging out with Clyde tomorrow and sating my desires. When I was with Stan I always felt terrible when I remembered that I was not able to actually have him for myself, and I just felt my lust and depression mix together as I felt I could never tell him how I felt about him. Even if Kenny seemingly thought that Stan would not mind me being gay I was still skeptical.

"So Kyle are you actually seeing anyone?" Stan asked while attempting to sound nonchalant but I did notice a bit of eagerness in his voice.

"Well... like I said kind of," I said nervously.

"Have you and... her... got together yet?" Stan asked as we neared the theater.

"What?" I said mildly surprised by his question," That is... that's kind of a personal question."

I noticed that Stan seemed to believe it was a girl who I was with, and I was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing. It made it harder to come out to him if he thought I was currently seeing a girl, and even if I had not really planned on coming out to him I still would of liked it better if Stan knew deep down at least that I was gay. On the bright side if I did want to stay in the closet at least I was doing a good job keeping my cover apparently.

"Yea sorry," Stan said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head," I'll pay for your ticket by the way."

"Oh, Thanks Stan," I said.

When Stan and I got into the auditorium I noticed there was hardly anyone there. Which was weird because it was a weekend, but also kind of expected because this movie had been out for a while now. Stan had been very nice and bought popcorn and drinks for the both of us. If I was still in that stage of being blindly in love with the raven haired boy I would probably be hoping that he actually did have feelings for me at this point, but I knew better than to assume that him buying my way in the theater was a sign that he harbored feelings towards me at this point. The two of us were best friends and I liked it that way, and even though I wished he would love me, I knew I had to be grateful and settle for the friendship the two of us had.

Stan and I sat in the back away from most of the other people in the theater as we watched the previews go by. Stan was holding the popcorn between his legs and I thought about what perverted and kinky thing I could do with Stan if he were Clyde, but he was not Clyde so no matter how far I reached into the popcorn there was not going to be a dick in there.

About half way into the movie which I was kind of enjoying I felt Stan's eyes on me, and when I turned to my left and face him he immediately looked away. The air around us got a little awkward for a moment as we sat in silence. The Stan got out of his seat and walked over me.

"I got to go to the restroom," Stan said as he hurried off.

I found what just happened to be extremely weird. For a moment it looked as though Stan was staring at me in a way similar to how Clyde and Kenny had stared at me. However, I did not get a good enough look at Stan to read his face, and I had no real clue as to what was going on in his head. I know I was being foolish but I could not help but hope that he might actually have been developing feelings for me. After I pondered things for a bit I decided to go check on Stan in the restroom.

When I entered the guys restroom I found it completely deserted apart from one of the stalls. I tried to be quiet and make sure that Stan did not hear me approach the stall he was presumably in. I was being quiet because I felt as though Stan would probably find it weird if I followed him into the restroom. Sure if he caught me in here I could just tell him that I needed to use the restroom, which is already what I planned to do if he caught me, but I also needed to see if he was doing what I think he may just maybe doing in that stall and in order to do that I needed to remain quiet.

As I got right next to the stall careful to keep my feet both quiet and relatively out of view I heard a faint noise. I sounded like a slick, wet, meaty noise and I immediately felt as though my theory had just been verified. I then quietly entered the stall next to Stan's determined to confirm my suspicions entirely. I then got up on the toilet as I stealthily peered over the stall and immediately was rewarded.

What lay before my eyes was Stan jacking off with his phone out as he looked at it. I struggled not to fall down as soon as I saw Stan's large cock which was roughly the size of Clyde's but I noticed that Stan's balls were smaller. I was a little afraid of him looking up and seeing me but the sight of his dick which I have craved to see in this state all of my life was keeping me there.

This was not necessarily proof that Stan liked me in that manner, after all he could of just been looking at me as he considered sneaking off to look at a picture of Wendy. Then I focused on his phone and almost let out a small gasp as I saw a picture of myself on it. I immediately got down of the toilet and struggled to breath and I felt as though my entire world was about to collapse. I then walked not so carefully out of the bathroom as I collapsed on the floor of the theater's corridor. Luckily no one was here right now to see my eyes tear up as I struggled to pull myself together.

I felt guilty for spying on Stan and figuring this out this way, in fact it seemed like something shitty that Cartman or Kenny would do. Even more so I was hurt that Stan had clearly felt the way towards me that I felt towards him this entire time and I had just given up on the idea entirely. Life was cruel though for I knew that Stan was dating Wendy and he did have real feelings for her, and even though I wish I was heartless enough to try and break Wendy and him up I just simply was not. In the end I really did view Wendy as a friend despite her taking what I most desired. I felt like what I originally thought was not attainable was very attainable and I just never noticed and now it was far too late. If I had told Stan in middle school maybe he and Wendy would not have gotten so close and now I had to live with that. The thing that by far hurt the most is that I felt if I were to suddenly want to get with Stan he would find out that I was used goods and had slept with not one but two other guys already. It was almost as if I had wasted myself.

I thought about how I was with Clyde and how I did love him, but it was a different kind of love. The Love I had for Stan was deep rooted into my soul at this point and it also hurt a lot more to realize that I actually did have a chance with Stan, but it seemed way too late to do anything with Stan for so many different reasons. I almost wished that I had not seen Stan jacking off to a picture of me, but I had and now I had to live with a cruel truth rather than a comforting lie. The comforting lie being that Stan will never love me so it was ok to start dating Clyde , and the cruel truth being that there was a chance to get with Stan but now he was with Wendy and it was too late.

I got up off the floor just as I heard the bathroom door open. I quickly wiped my face as Stan walked out and the two of us made what had to be the most uncomfortable eye contact ever.

"Hey Kyle you have to go?" Stan asked immediately regaining his cool.

"Oh... uh... yea..." I said glad that Stan had given me an out.

With that Stan walked back to the auditorium as I went into the bathroom. I then stayed in there a bit trying to regain my composure before going back out to continue watching the movie with Stan. When I sat back down in my seat I noticed that Stan had his arm on the back of the chairs like in some cheesy teen flick. I may of laughed if I had not felt so terrible about what I had just happened. I was going to make it a point never to let my curiosity get the better of me again.

"Hey Kyle you know you and Wendy are probably my favorite people in the world right?" Stan asked me with a serious look in his eye.

"Yes... I guess I do..." I say nervously trying not to make it completely obvious I had just witnessed him jacking off to a picture of me.

"Yea I love Wendy and would never do anything to hurt her," Stan said as he grabbed my shoulder with his hand," But I still love you dude... your like my best friend."

If I had not just witnessed what I had in the bathroom I probably would of just assumed this was Stan being sweet. I was not as ignorant as I had been just a few minutes ago, and that changed my perspective of what he was saying entirely. I do not remember Stan ever really dropping hints that he liked me and believe me I spent the past couple years of my life looking for any signs. I wondered what made Stan decide to start to drop hints of his feelings towards me of all the sudden, and better yet what he was hoping to accomplish by getting me to recognize how he felt about me. He already said that he never would hurt Wendy which made things so much more confusing. I hoped that he did not expect to start some affair with me behind Wendy's back because I would never go along with it, but for now I was just going to give him the benefit of the doubt and assumed he had a good reason for implying that he liked me.

"Thanks dude... I love you too," I said as Stan smiled and we both continued watching the movie.

The movie was soon over but unfortunately I missed a chunk so Stan and I were both kind of out of the loop when the climax came around. Stan and I walked home to his house in utter silence as nightfall descended and winter reminded us of its presence.

As soon as we got back to his place we were ready to go to sleep in his warm house. As I lay down on the pallet next to Stan's bed I began to think about what it would be like to actually sleep with Stan. From what I saw Stan was about Clyde's size down there which was acceptable to me. I imagined what it would be like to suck on that dick of his as I quickly shook my head to clear away the dirty thoughts. If I did not intend to do anything like that with Stan then I definitely should not even be thinking about it.

Then I heard Stan start mumbling in his sleep above me. He did this sometimes when he slept and I wished I could make out what he was saying but it always came across as gibberish.

After not being able to sleep for what had to have been an hour I realized that I still very much loved Stan and was jealous of Wendy. I realized that what I wanted was someone who was loyal like that and not some one who wanted an open relationship. I did love Clyde in a sense, but I had just realized the love I really wanted was very monogamous. Sure it could be fun to just behave like a total slut, but in my heart I wanted to be the center of the universe to someone. I knew that I had completely cut ties with Kenny in favor of a more loving relationship with Clyde and now I was having doubts about that decision. I went to bed that night feeling lost and confused and feeling like I had no idea what the meaning of love even was any more.

I woke up the next morning as the sun began to pierce through the windows of Stan's room. As I opened my eyes and sat up I realized I was alone in his room. I was confused at first until I saw a note on Stan's bed.

 _Hey Kyle Wendy called and wanted to go out and I did not want to wake you up_

I examined the piece of paper looking for more but that was it. As things always tend to repeat themselves Stan had ditched me for Wendy. Even though he clearly had some conflicting feelings about me he was still one hundred percent loyal to the girl that he knew exactly how he felt about and vice versa.

With that I left Stan's place and began to make my way over to Clyde's house. On my way, however, I ran into some one I had not seen in a long long time. As I was walking by this small liquor store he walked out of it and the two of us nearly ran into each other before realizing who we both were. I was looking at the face of Kenny McCormick and he was looking right back with a confused yet kind of ecstatic look on his face.

"It's been a while Kyle," Kenny greeted.

"Uh... hey Ken," I said as I tried to continued walking down the sidewalk just to be stopped.

"Hey is that all you gonna say?" Kenny questioned as I felt myself grow weak in the legs.

"I... just... need more space... for a bit," I said nervously.

"Fine," Kenny said with a huff as he walked away.

I was almost surprised that he actually just left it at that as he just walked away, but as the same time I was grateful that the uncomfortable conversation had ended. As I was continuing to walk over to Clyde's I pulled out my phone to text Clyde to let him know I was on my way. It was at that moment I remembered my promise to Kenny not to let Clyde fuck me, and even though I had let him stick toys up my ass I have kept to that promise, but after discovering Stan getting off to a picture of me I really just wanted to give myself to Clyde to make me forget about it. I then decided I would just text Kenny and ask him.

 _Hey... Kenny... I want to go back on my promise not to get fucked is that ok?_ I texted Kenny as I got an immediate reply

 _What? no! ask me in person if you want an answer I was literally just right next to you for fucks sake._ Kenny texted back

I really did not want to see Kenny right now, but I also did not want to piss him off as I thought back to all the times that doing that really came back to bite me in the ass. I also remembered how Kenny did seemingly want to bury the hatchet and seemed to be at least somewhat remorseful of some of his actions. He and I did both practically break down crying together the last time we saw one another and had a real heart to heart, but part of me still was afraid of Kenny for some reason and I just really did not feel like seeing him at the moment or for the next month or two for that matter. Just seeing him a second ago made me a little jumpy and brought back some unpleasant memories. I did still want to actually go all the way with Clyde so I guess I just had to go out of my comfort zone for a moment.

 _Fine where are you at_ I texted him

 _In the alley behind the bar hurry up_ Kenny texted

I hated that I was once again going somewhere on Kenny's orders but I felt I had little choice if I wanted to get a go all the way with Clyde this weekend without feeling like I broke a promise. I soon made it to the bar and went down the alleyway beside the bar until I saw Kenny sitting on a dumpster at the very end. He looked pleased to see me when he noticed I had arrived.

"Hey Kyle so you want to get fucked by Clyde right?" Kenny asked bluntly with a huge grin on his face indicating that he was intentionally doing this to fuck with me.

"Dammit Kenny not so loud," I said as I looked around and made sure no one was nearby.

"It's alright no one's around," Kenny said attempting to sound reassuringly.

"I would... ugh... anyways... Is it cool or what," I said nervously as I was desperate to get away from Kenny whose very presence made me question myself.

"Oh yea sure... if you suck my dick first," Kenny said as he gave me a malicious smirk," I have not gotten an action lately you know."

I froze for a moment as I could not believe after all that has happened between us he would propose such a thing. Even more outrageous was that some where in the back of my mind I was considering actually doing it, but I guess I really should not be surprised by that at this point.

"Kenny... are you nuts?" I asked.

"no but I have some," Kenny joked.

"You know what," I said feeling my shame and self loathing start to boil over," I don't even need your permission I'm gonna go get fucked by Clyde right now."

As I began walking away Kenny quickly hopped off the dumpster and grabbed me by the arm. I nearly tripped before he used his other hand to grab my shirt and pull me up. I looked into the blonde's eyes and saw an odd mixed look in his eyes. He looked mad but at the same time happy and eager.

"Listen Kyle you go get fucked by all the guys you want... But I'm the only one who will..." Kenny said aggressively as I heard some one approach from near by.

"Kenny... dude what is going on?" I heard Craig's voice say as Kenny suddenly let me go.

"Ahh... nothing me and Kyle were just having a chit chat," Kenny said as a smile returned to his face.

I nervously glanced at Craig who was giving me a concerned look that I did not expect to ever receive from him considering our recent history.

"It looked like you were just mugging him or something," Craig said in his usual bland tone but his eyes still looked somewhat concerned.

"Oh we just get a little too physical from time to time right Kyle?" Kenny said as he looked at me with pleading yet demanding eyes.

"Yea... sure," I said as I continued to walk away from this scene.

"Bye Kyle and remember you have permission," Kenny said as I saw him wink at me, but it was not a playful wink it was a wink that was meant to send the message that this conversation was not over.

I thought initially that Kenny just wanted to take things slow and at first that did seem to be the case. Did I get unlucky by running in to him today and was it a mistake to ask him to let me go back on my promise. Whatever the case was it seemed that Kenny still had not wiped his hands of me and that both terrified me yet at the same time deep down it made me kind of excited.

"Dude what was that?" I heard Craig said as I left the alley and went out of range to where I could not hear Kenny's response.

I at least had permission to let Clyde fuck me, and I planned to in the hopes that it would cheer me up from the depressing situation I found myself in between two of my former friends.

By the time I arrived at his house I had already texted Clyde and told him I was coming over. Something unusual happened when I rung his doorbell. For once I saw his dad appear as he opened the door. Clyde's dad was well kept and clean looking which is not what I expected his dad to look like considering how laissez faire his house policies were.

"Oh hello Clyde's in his room," Clyde's father said as he let me in instantly assuming that I was one of his son's friends.

I now felt a little upset as I doubted Clyde would be down to fuck with his dad around, which means I just had that uncomfortable run in with Kenny for nearly no reason. When I got up to Clyde's room I heard his voice and figured he was talking to someone, but when I got inside he was sitting on his bed alone clearly expecting me. He must of just got off his cell phone or something.

"Hey Kyle," Clyde greeted.

"Hey Clyde I see that your dad is home," I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Oh he'll be gone in another hour or so don't worry," Clyde said with a childish smirk on his face," We'll have this place to ourselves soon."

"Good cause I'm a little... you know... in the mood," I said as Clyde's smirk widened.

"Yea I see... lets play some games in the meantime," Clyde suggested.

Clyde and I then played one of his games called Seraph two for the next ten minutes before Clyde started messing around. He would occasionally grab one of my nipples and give them a little squeeze, he would also grab my butt or smack it from time to time whenever I readjusted myself, and last he would kiss me from time to time on the cheek. I was turned on by all of this and could not wait for his dad to leave.

When we finally watched as Clyde's dad drove out of the garage and left I felt relieved. Clyde apparently did too as he immediately pounced on me and began wrestling around with me on his bed. He began stripping me out of my clothes and I tried to do the same to him with less success.

"Were gonna have some fun now Kyle," Clyde said with a wink as he pulled my pants off leaving me only in my thong.

I had only managed to get Clyde's shirt off so far, but to be fair I was not putting in much of a fight.

"I... want you to take my ass," I said nervously as I felt my face redden.

"Oh you do?" Clyde said in a mischievous tone.

Clyde then grabbed me until my waist was across his lap as he sat on the foot of the bed. He then used one of his hands to squeeze my butt cheeks one at a time as I felt my mind fill with the lust that I was accustomed to at this point.

"Take your ass and do what?" Clyde said feigning ignorance.

"I... want you to..." I began to tell him.

"Wait I wanna take a guess first," Clyde said interrupting me with glee in his voice," Do you want me to do this?"

With that Clyde gave my ass a sharp spank as I moaned beneath him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Clyde said as he gave my ass another spank.

"Wait... Clyde..." I said trying to tell him I actually wanted to get fucked.

Clyde then began spanking me in earnest as I just moaned, groveled, and accepted it. Getting fucked could wait because I think I just found a new kink that I think I liked. I felt my hard on press against Clyde's legs as he continuously spanked me over his lap like a toddler.

"Your a baaad boy Kyle," Clyde said in a mocking tone," getting hard from a spanking."

"Clyde... Plow my ass already... I fell your dick throbbing beneath my stomach," I said desperately.

"Wow... you ready for that?" Clyde asked in surprise.

"Yea... just fuck me already," I said eagerly as Clyde got up and pushed me to where my butt was up in the air as my torso rested on the bed belly first.

I heard a zipper going down as I realized Clyde was not going to beat around the bush at all this time. I tried to look behind me just to have Clyde press my head down into the bed with his hand. He then positioned himself behind me as I felt the warmth of his body and his naked torso press against my back. I then felt his raging boner press against my ass crack as he slowly inserted it in. I then felt it as he slowly pressed it inside my ass hole gently. It took a while but soon I felt his balls hit against my taint and I realized he had slid all the way in.

"You ready for this?" Clyde asked," Cause I'm not sure I'll be able to stop when we start."

"Hurry up," I said desperately as Clyde obliged.

Clyde then began to give me the second fucking of my life as he pressed in and out. I noticed his cock was not as large as Kenny's dick, but I could definitely feel that his balls slapping against my rear were larger than Kenny's. Clyde fucked me for what had to have been ten minutes before I felt his balls begin to twitch. He then thrust in me balls deep and as he came inside of me I came inside of the front of my thong. Clyde lied on my back breathing heavily for a minute before he began to pull out.

"That was the greatest thing ever Kyle... you were the first boy I ever fucked," Clyde said as he breathed heavily on my neck," Ready for round two?"

"Round two?" I questioned as I felt Clyde'd dick begin to harden again as he pressed it beneath my ass cheeks.

"Yea I definitely have another load in me," Clyde said as he squeezed my ass cheeks together and began fucking them.

He was effectively using my ass cheeks as sex toys and I was oddly turned on by that. I looked back to see that he had a lust stricken look on his face as he seemed to mindlessly fuck my ass cheeks. Soon I saw his face tense up as he blew his second load between my butt cheeks and across my back. Then a look of satisfaction filled his face as he looked down at me.

"Do you want to take a shower now?" Clyde asked me with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Yea I could... I could go for one," I said as I got up and went straight to his bathroom to wash off the cum on my back.

When I got back to Clyde's room I saw that he was over by his computer. As I got closer I realized that he was looking at a video recording of the two of us having sex and I immediately had flash backs of Kenny's blackmail that he had hopefully destroyed like he told me he did. I felt myself grow cold as I found the courage to speak up.

"You could of told me you were recording that," I said trying to convey that I was little upset.

"Oh hey Kyle," Clyde said a little surprised," Yea sorry... but I wanted you to act natural."

"Yea you were a natural alright," I heard a voice say from the corner of the room.

I turned to see Dale there and felt a rush of anxiety come over me as I put two and two together and realized the video was recorded from Clyde's closet which had a good view of what I had just done with Clyde. I felt as though I had just been betrayed by a lover as I struggled not to cry or scream in front of them.

"Clyde!" I shouted.

"Hey relax Kyle he already knows about you," Clyde said with a confused look on his face," Hell you kind of offered to suck him off on Monday so I thought you would be cool with it."

"Clyde... you should of come to me first... I can't believe you just let him watch us... watch me get fucked by you," I said as I felt my voice get a little shaky from being genuinely hurt by this.

"Shit sorry Kyle," Clyde apologized somewhat insincerely as he looked me in the eyes," I'll tell you next time, but seriously dude why do you care so much?"

"I just... I need to trust you," I said trying not to sound desperate.

"Do you have like trust issues or something, cause if so that's on you," Clyde said with a light laugh," You'll get the memo before I do something next time but don't freak out over shit that doesn't matter dude."

I realized something at that moment. Clyde was the kind of person who went through life without examining much or trying to get a deeper understanding of others. To Clyde no matter what happened there would never be any dire consequences from his actions as he was just having fun. If I planned to stay with him I was going to have to come to terms with the fact that Clyde would eventually get me into a situation where I get outed to pretty much everyone. Clyde not only liked taking risks he viewed the consequences as unimportant and immaterial. At least when Kenny had me black mailed he was careful and realized that I did not want to be outed and used that for his advantage. With Clyde he would never use such a thing, but he would not care about me getting outed one way or the other and the same went for himself. I do not know maybe I was over examining things and Clyde would be more considerate as the relationship went on, or maybe that was just wishful thinking. For now Clyde clearly did not care all that much about not telling me that his friend was recording me from his closet and I thought that was just a little fucked up.


	8. Chapter 8- Clyde meets Kenny

So far all the time I had spent with Kyle had been sweet as fuck. I was a little worried that Kyle would not want to play with the toys that I had, but boy was he a champ keeping them in his ass for hours. I had gotten most of those toys from Megan, my third girl friend who was just as freaky as I was, who thought it would be funny to send them to me and the rest I had just bought the other day with Alexis. Megan had originally gotten me some of the anal toys just to push my buttons, but I was glad I had finally gotten some use out of them. Kyle had been the first guy I had been with but boy was he a good fuck. He acted so shy and coy when he was around me in public so it was fun to see him slowly morph into a total slut when we started going at it. Things were going great until just now when Kyle found out that I recorded him and had a little freak out. Dale already knew he was gay and Kyle had let me take a picture of him before so I really did not see what his problem was. I had told Dale to record the two of us from the closet so I could add another video to my spank bank, and at first Dale seemed reluctant but after witnessing what Kyle did he totally came out of my closet with a hard on. I thought Kyle would perhaps be up to help my friend out here, but the second Kyle saw the footage and realized Dale had recorded us he acted as though I had betrayed him or something.

"I may have trust issues... but you need to be more careful," Kyle tells me nervously.

"Why?" I ask," You and I both like taking risks don't we, and besides what do I need to be careful about."

"Clyde you just seem kind of careless... and that worries me I need to be sure that you..." Kyle says in a whiny voice.

"Listen Kyle I don't see what the problem is here... you look hot as fuck in the video," I said as I smiled at him.

"Clyde... that's besides the point," Kyle said as he let out a sigh," I just don't feel like your taking this... us... seriously."

"Kyle for fucks sake were like in the ninth grade," I protested," We shouldn't be taking things seriously at this point... we should just be having fun and experimenting."

"I... I guess I see what you mean...," Kyle said with some reluctance in his voice," Just... promise me that you won't try to deceive me again."

I really did not view what I had just done as deceiving him, and I felt like Kyle was being a little over dramatic. Sure I did not tell him that someone was recording us, but I also did not say that someone was not recording us. For now I chose just to make the promise just to make him feel better.

"Ok I promise," I said as I gave Kyle a peck on the cheek that made him blush.

"Dawwww that is so sweeeet of you Clyde," Dale said in a mocking tone reminding us he was here.

"Fuck off Dale," I said in a playful tone as I flicked him off like Craig usually would someone.

Dale then stuck his tongue out at me as he turned his attention to Kyle who looked a little nervous.

"So yea Kylie that was surprisingly hot," Dale said in a cocky but complementing tone," Your ass looks good in that thong."

"uhh... thanks..." Kyle said nervously as he bent down to pick up his clothes presumably to put them back on.

I figured that Kyle had just began to feel exposed and embarrassed when he realized he was just walking around my room in just a thong around Dale which I found to be cute.

"Wait don't put them back on yet," Dale said as he licked his lips," Can you ride this first?"

With that Dale rubbed the front of his pants showing off his hard on that was hiding beneath his pants.

"What... are you serious you just recorded me from the closet behind my back and now you want to fuck... fuck you," Kyle said clearly not happy with what Dale had just suggested.

"Well you were about to blow me on Monday so I figured you were used to being a slut by now," Dale said with a snicker as I also let out a little laugh.

"Clyde!" Kyle said clearly upset that I had just laughed at that.

"What... it's true you did almost suck him off right after you were done with me," I pointed out," Relax babe."

"Ugghhh!" Kyle said as he stormed out of my room and slammed the door behind him.

I was a little annoyed at Kyle for not being able to take a joke, but I figured he would get over and be back up here. That was until I heard my front door slam open and close as I looked out my window to see Kyle leaving. I was a little peeved that he just up and left like that over something so stupid, but hey I had already fucked him and came twice so I was spent for the day. Dale on the other hand looked a little more annoyed and irritated likely because he had just witnessed me going to town on the little ginger haired boy and now wanted some action himself.

"Man... is he on his period or something," Dale said with an irritated look on his face.

"He's just a little emotional he'll probably come around eventually and suck you off," I said reassuringly with a light laugh.

"I want to fuck him now after that shit," Dale said pointing at the screen where the video of me fucking Kyle was playing," Seriously who thought that a dude could have an ass like that, and just let other guys fuck him like that."

"Well I guess your gonna have to settle with jacking off," I said as I sat down at my computer and clicked off of the video.

"Orrrr...," Dale said suggestively with a devious smile.

"Or what?" I said in a challenging tone.

"You seem a little fruity yourself... so maybe you'd like to help me baby," Dale said with a wink.

"Yea bend over and I'll fuck you til you bust a nut like Kyle did," I said.

"Come on... you could at least suck me," Dale said somewhat desperately.

"Fuck you man go suck yourself," I said back with a smirk on my face.

"Hell I'd take a hand job at this point," Dale pleaded.

"hmm..." I said as an idea popped into my mind," Wanna make a game out of it?"

"Oh what did you have in mind?" Dale said as the two of us gave each other determined looks.

"Let's see who can win the most games in road rage," I said knowing that the last time I played with Dale he was terrible at it," and the looser gives winner a hand so to speak."

"Didn't you just cum twice?" Dale questioned.

"Yea but don't worry I'll have another load ready by the time I beat your ass," I said mockingly.

"We'll see about that, your on," Dale declared.

For the next thirty minutes the two of us played road rage. I should of known something was up when Dale agreed to play a game he had historically been bad at, and soon I was paying the price as I realized Dale had somehow improved. Dale had a smirk on his face and I almost felt like backing down, but my competitive nature kept me there and playing against him.

"You fucking bought this game recently yourself haven't you?" I said as he beat me again.

"Maybe," Dale said as he gave me a cheeky smile.

After about another five minutes Dale was able to barely manage a win as I did make him work for it.

"Yes!," Dale shouted victoriously," Warm up your hand Clyde cause my meats coming out."

I was surprised that Dale had won and a it hurt my pride a little. I had jerked Kyle off in the past so jerking another guy off should not have been too difficult for me, but for some reason the fact that it was Dale and I was doing it as punishment for loosing made me not so thrilled to be doing it. I watched as Dale sat down on the foot of my bed and pulled down his zipper as he fished his cock out. His dick was always about the same size as mine maybe slightly smaller, but he would never admit to the latter. He gave me a shit eating grin as he waited expecting me to hurry and fulfill my end of the bargain.

"I hate your hustling ass," I told him as he stuck out his tongue at me.

I then sat down next to him and wrapped my hand around his already hard cock and began jerking off as fast as I could wanting to get it over with.

"Dude... not so fast I want to enjoy it..." Dale pleaded as I decided to go even faster.

"I never said I would do it slowly," I countered as I began to jerk him off like I would my own dick.

"Clyde... ahhh," Dale said as I grabbed a tissue and he shot load after load inside.

Dale made a stupid face as he collapsed back on my bed spent.

"Alright now get out Dale," I said pulling him off of my bed.

"Can't we cuddle first," Dale said in a mocking tone as I pushed him out of my bedroom.

"Alright fuck you too," Dale said playfully as I heard him go down the stairs and watched from my window as he left my house as well.

I was probably going to have to apologize to Kyle or something later for laughing at him. I wished Kyle would not be so over emotional and care so much about stupid shit. I kind of was hoping he was going out to get fucked by Kenny or someone else who was willing to pork the red head so he would come back to me in a better mood tomorrow. For now Kyle was the only person in town who I was actually fucking and I loved how easy it was to get him to blow me. I have tried being sweet with girls and get them to put out with no success so many times, but Kyle just put out immediately which I loved. Kyle was kind of similar to Megan in that sense but unfortunately she moved to California so the only fun the two of us were having was online. Speaking of which now was as good a time as any to call her up on Skype considering how I was a little pent up after loosing to Dale. It took me a moment to get it set up on my computer but soon I was calling her.

"Hey there Clyde," Megan said in her sexy voice that I so loved.

"Oh... hey Megan whats that you wearing," I asked her as I noticed she was wearing a black thongs with pink hearts on it like Kyle wore.

"Well after you told me about your little ginger boy I went looking for a pair similar and I found this," She said as she teasingly pulled on the front of the thong and let it snap back in place.

Megan got a real kick out of Kyle and I when I told her of our relationship. She seemed super turned on by it like Alexis was and I thought that it was super hot that she was getting off on me getting blown by another dude. I also found it hot that she found a thong identical to Kyle's to wear and I got immediately hard when I realized that was all she was wearing. She had no top on and her fair sized breast somewhere between C or D cup and I was well accustomed to seeing them at this point.

"Well Kyle was just here so boy do I have a story to tell you," I said in a teasing tone.

"Get in position first babe," Megan said as she flicked one of her nipples.

I then pulled down my pants as I propped my legs up on the desk to where the web cam got a good view of my hard on in my boxers. Megan smiled her usual perverted smile when she saw my dick tenting through my underwear. Megan and I had been doing this for a while ever since she moved away. Honestly if Megan had not moved I definitely would be dating her, the two of us have considered just saying we are in a long distance relationship but then it would be harder for us to hook up with people locally. So far though Megan had had greater luck with attracting guys to fuck then I had with girls, but ever since I started dating Kyle I had a lot more to talk about and boy did she love it.

"So I already told you about him going through gym with the vibrators I bought right?" I asked fully aware that the two of us had already discussed this and only wanting to remind her that it had happened.

"Yea you have," Megan said as she bit her lower lip and slipped one of her hands into the front of her thong," and you told me you were finally able to get use out of that butt plug and anal beads I sent you by having Kyle go around your place with them wedged into his ass."

"Oh have I," I said playfully," Well how about I tell you what the two of us just did?"

"I think I'd like that...," Megan said.

"I bet you would you pervert," I said teasingly.

"Hello Kettle my name is pot," Megan said as she raised one of her eyebrows at me," Now get to the good shit."

"Ok well here's how it started first Kyle came over to my place and I told my friend Dale who was over here to hide in my closet and start recording," I said recalling the events that had just happened.

"Go on," Megan said clearly liking where this was going.

As I preceded to tell the story to Megan of how I fucked Kyle I occasionally would feel my cock pulse which Megan definitely noticed. She herself looked to be struggling not to shove both her hands into her snatch and start fist fucking herself from the story. I wish that Bebe and the other girl I dated were as fun as Megan and would be cool with doing this sort of thing, but the religious girl was a total prude, and it would probably be kind of awkward to approach Bebe and ask her to hear the story of the time I fucked Kyle considering our past, although the fact that she had a crush on Kyle did tempt me to approach her on the subject. I cleared my mind of Bebe and focused on Megan and telling her the most recent entry Kyle an mine's adventures.

"And then after cumming into his ass I pulled out and began fucking his ass cheeks themselves," I said as I was now openly stroking my cock in front of her and she was openly inserting a small dildo into her cunt in front of me.

"God Clyde your a fucking animal," Megan said in a lust stricken tone.

"You fucking know it... and all this is happening while we are being recorded," I pointed out again.

"God share the fucking video with me right now Clyde I have to see this shit," Megan practically demanded.

I stopped for a moment when I thought about how Kyle would feel about me sharing the video, but then I remembered that Megan was chill and would not go around telling everyone about it and trying to show them it. Kyle had also told me in the past not to do things with other people behind his back, but I assumed he really did not give a fuck either way. Hell he had even went over to Stan's on Friday's from what he had told me, and I knew the two of them likely did something together so I should feel free to do like whatever at this point. Kyle did also not want me to go public with our relationship but my private conversations with Megan totally did not count. Besides Kyle was kind of similar to Megan and myself when it came to being a total pervert so I was sure he would be cool with it. I then preceded to share the video with Megan and as she watched it I watched her cunt. She stopped talking to me entirely as she just sat their and prodded herself with a dildo as she watched the video. I soon watched as he vagina expanded a bit before I watched as she clenched up around the dildo and came almost violently. I too then came from the sight as I caught all the cum in a tissue. After some heavy breathing for a good long minute we both regained our composure.

"That was great Clyde," Megan said through breaths," Thank you so fucking much."

"Thank you too Megan," I said back with a smirk.

"Seriously that boy has a pretty cute body I see why you'd be into him... both literally and figuratively," She said with a wry smirk.

"Well speaking of Kyle I guess I ought to go see what he's up to now," I said as I recalled him storming out earlier.

"Yea my own boyfriend will be home soon anyways... so bye bye Clyde," Megan said with a wave before disconnecting.

I was left alone once more as I closed out of Skype. I then decided to text Kyle to see if he perhaps was in the mood to fool around again this Sunday or even Monday if he was up for it. I thought it would be kind of cool to give him blue balls for a change and make him wear the chastity cage that I had. I then pulled out my phone to text him.

 _Hey what are you doing right now?_ I texted Kyle.

I then sat around and played on my computer a bit waiting for Kyle to respond and finally my phone buzzed. I felt a little jolt of excitement as I picked up my phone to see what Kyle had texted back, but I was shocked when I saw it was a text message from Kenny. I had given my number to Kenny once when I went to a party with Craig and him. I was honestly considering deleting him from my contacts since we like never hung out so I was surprised that he had texted me.

 _Hey Clyde this is still yo number right?_ Kenny texted me.

 _No this is Sam who is this?_ I texted back as I let out a little giggle.

 _Clyde stop fucking around I just asked Craig and he knows this is your number_ Kenny texted back.

 _Ok fine what do you want?_ I texted back a little pissed off that Craig had ruined my fun like that.

 _Come over to Automatic AutoS_ _hop_ Kenny texted back.

 _K_ I texted him as I pulled my pants back on.

I knew that both Kenny and Craig worked at Automatic Auto Shop. In the past Craig had me come to his work place for various reasons and I had seen Kenny working there with him. I was a little confused as to what Kenny wanted me over there for, but knowing Kenny it was probably going to be something fun and perhaps involve chicks and alcohol. I probably would of been a little more skeptical if Craig was not there with him, but regardless I chose to head out and see what Kenny wanted. I checked my phone to see if Kyle had responded and after being sure he had not I left my house.

The sun was starting to set by the time I approached Kenny and Craig's workplace. The walk over here had been a little more chilly than I had expected due to how Windy it was. I then noticed Craig out front seemingly waiting for me.

"Hi Craig how've you been?" I asked cheerfully.

"Uhhh good I guess," Craig said as he shrugged his shoulders," So what does Kenny want with you?"

"He... didn't tell you?" I asked him back.

"Nope," Craig stated in his usual bland tone.

Being here with Craig reminded me that he and I really had not hung out at all since that party at Bebe's. I really wanted to hang out with him again soon as he can be really fun when he gets drunk, that and of course he was one of my oldest friends. Right now was as good a time as any to hang out although I did have to figure out what Kenny wanted first.

"Well where is Kenny?" I asked.

"I'm right... here," Kenny said as he crawled out from under one of the shops garage doors.

"Hey Kenny what did you want?" I asked him bluntly wanting to get the ball rolling.

"Oh well there was someone I wanted to talk about... privately," Kenny said as he glanced over at Craig.

"I can take a hint," Craig said as he rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Oh wait you mean Kyle," I said remembering that Kyle had told me he had gotten with Kenny before," Yea he's good isn't he."

I felt ok with talking about this because Craig was kind of with Tweek, and Kenny had been with the redhead before so I felt I had the green light to discuss Kyle with them.

"He's... good?" Craig said as he gave me a questioning look.

"Dude what the hell!," Kenny shouted as he began opening the garage door he had just crawled from under," Lets go inside to talk about this."

"Why... no one else is here are they?" I asked as I let out a little snicker," Besides Craig probably porks Tweek so he'll be cool with talking about Kyle... right Craig?"

"Ok Kenny give me some fucking answers... what is Clyde talking about?" Craig said with his voice getting increasingly aggressive with every word.

"Guy's what are you doing help me fucking move the..." I heard a whiny voice say as I saw Eric emerge from the side of the building.

He stopped talking the second he saw me and I realized that the three of them were probably up to something, but I did not care as it did not really effect me either way for now I wanted to see what Kenny wanted to talk about. After all I was kind of hoping Craig was free to hang out with me after Kenny and I finished talking.

"Why the fuck is Clyde here," Eric said as he pointed his finger accusingly," We need to get, 'these', loaded onto the truck now."

"We'll help in a second we need to talk first," Kenny said as he motioned for me to come into the garage with him.

"Yea we do," Craig said in a somewhat menacing tone as he walked into the garage where Kenny worked.

"Ok fine you bunch of pricks," Cartman spat," But you better be out here and helping in the next ten minutes or else!"

I then decided to go ahead and follow Kenny into the garage mainly because I wanted to see why he wanted to talk about Kyle.

"Ok... Craig I really don't think you even want to know... what we are about to talk about," Kenny said attempting yet again to get Craig to leave the two of us to talk alone.

"No I have been asking you for a while now what the deal was between you and Kyle and you have been avoiding answering me for too damn long," Craig said.

"Listen I'm not sure I should be telling anyone about..." Kenny started to say.

"He and Kyle have fucked before," I said as Kenny's gave me a confused look.

"What?!" Craig said showing mild shock," Is that true Kenny?"

"Oh for fucks sake Clyde," Kenny said as he closed the garage door giving us more privacy," How do you even know that?"

"Oh well I got Kyle to tell me," I said with a smirk on my face," What do you want to talk about anyways?"

"Wait so it is true then?" Craig asked again.

"Well... yea I guess it is," Kenny admitted.

"Dude I thought the two of you hated each other how the fuck did you manage to hook up?" Craig asked skeptically.

"Listen it's a long story for now I really just wanted to talk to Clyde about Kyle," Kenny said his voice getting slightly more aggressive.

"Like I said, what do you want to talk about Kyle for?" I asked again.

I was getting bored from how long this conversation was going. I still had no idea what Kenny wanted to say and we seemed to be just talking in circles. I probably should of just let Kenny shoo Craig away so we could of gotten to the point a lot quicker, but Craig was definitely a part of this conversation at this point.

"Listen can you just... kind of back away from him," Kenny asked in an almost demanding tone.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Craig asked.

"Yea what do you mean by that?" I asked as well.

"Jesus this is why I didn't want to have this conversation around Craig," Kenny said with a heavy sigh.

"So I would not know you were boning a guy who I thought you hated?" Craig asked.

"I don't hate... well I guess I kind of do hate him... but I also... listen Craig it's complicated I don't really like being examined this deeply," Kenny said as he let out an irritated grunt," It's not like I ever ask you about Tweek you know."

"Ok Tweek and I are way different from Kyle and you," Craig said visibly pissed off at Kenny for bringing it up," So you better check yourself McCormick before bringing Tweek in this again."

"Fine fair enough Craig," Kenny said as he rolled his eyes," Clyde I'm just going to tell you once that it would be in your best interest to kind of slowly distance yourself from Kyle."

"You have not told me why yet," I said with a small smirk.

I did not feel intimidated by Kenny in the slightest mainly because Craig was literally right there and I knew he would step in if Kenny tried to fight me.

"Because Kyle... is mine," Kenny said nervously yet at the same time aggressively.

"He's what?" Craig asked.

"Dammit Craig you heard me don't make me repeat myself," Kenny said," Now Clyde what do you say about that?"

"Oh well you can fuck him too if you want I don't mind," I said with a small smirk," I already had some fun with him earlier, but I bet if you called him up he may be up for some more action."

I thought at this point that this was just Kenny wanting to stick it in Kyle again so he was trying to get me to break up with Kyle in a sense. I was used to this kind of mentality from guys Megan had dated in the past and Bebe as well. I am at the point where I think that it is better just to let them fuck the girl I'm dating rather than wasting time arguing or fighting, and in this case Kyle was no different. If Kenny wanted Kyle to give him some action than far be it from me to stand in his way.

"Dude what the fuck," Kenny said in surprise," I... can't believe you just said that."

"Yea... that's Clyde for you," Craig said letting out a sigh," So Clyde you've been fucking Kyle as well?"

"Well mostly getting blown, but we did fuck once just a bit ago," I said with a wry smirk.

"Ok you guys need to slow down so I can figure out what the fuck is going on," Craig said clearly trying to sort through all the stuff we had been saying," Ok so how did you and Kyle hook up Kenny if the two of you were literally at each others throats just a couple of weeks ago?"

"Oh, we just talked things out and..." Kenny started to say.

"Ok McCormick I have been around you long enough to know when you are fucking lying to me," Craig said in a bland tone," or at the very least leaving out important details."

"Well he was reluctant at first... but I eventually you know wore down his defenses," Kenny said.

"Kyle... reluctant?" I said with a little laugh interrupting Craig before he could respond," Those are two words that I don't really see going together."

"Ok well how easy was it for you romeo?" Kenny asked in a challenging tone.

"Dude it was easy as fuck I just flirted with him a little bit, then we were making out in the gym, and then we went back to my place where he sucked me off despite it only being his first time over," I gloated.

"No way," Kenny said clearly not believing me," I had to practically force him to just come over to my fucking house."

"You had to force him?" Craig asked.

"Well... yea... I mean sort of... listen all you need to know is that Kyle liked it," Kenny said defensively.

"That sounds kind of fucked up Kenny," Craig said in his usual monotone voice.

"Man who are you my fucking mom," Kenny protested," Kyle is clearly not as much of a prude as I thought so whatever."

I was kind of enjoying gloating to Kenny over how I had gotten Kyle apparently so much easier than he did. I wondered in what way he had forced Kyle to go over to his place, but in the end I knew Kyle and Kyle probably did not need much in the way of force to go over to another guys house and blow them. What I wanted now was to continue gloating a little by showing off some of my mementos of the times I had been with Kyle.

"Hey I got a picture if you want to see some proof," I said to Kenny in a challenging manner.

"What, he let you take a picture of him?" Kenny asked seemingly a little surprised.

"Hell yea he did although he was a little nervous at first," I gloated," I even got a video of me fucking him in the ass from earlier."

"Clyde is he ok with you showing us these," Craig asked giving me a judgmental look that I hated.

"Well I don't reeeally need his permission do I... besides I'm pretty sure he would be cool with this," I said defending myself a little.

"I somehow doubt Kyle would be cool with it, but show me anyways," Kenny said in a demanding tone.

I then pulled out my phone and showed Kenny the video and what I saw in his eyes was both lust and anger. I was a little thrown off by this as I thought that Kenny was just being the pervert I heard he was and only wished to see Kyle getting fucked for the purpose of getting off. Instead he seemed to want to make sure that Kyle and I had actually done what I said we had done. Craig on the other hand was purposely looking away from the video.

"Dude who is shooting this video?" Kenny questioned realizing that someone was holding the camera that the video was being shot from.

"Oh just a friend," I said dismissively.

"Wait does Kyle know about this video?" Kenny questioned.

"Well yea," I said.

"And he was cool with your friend recording from the closet?" Kenny questioned.

"Well no... but that's his problem," I said.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you," Craig said his voice giving away how bitter he was," Why don't you ever respect people's privacy?"

"Listen Craig Dale already knew about Kyle so it's not like it even mattered," I said defensively.

"You know what I'm done," Craig said as he through his hands up," I don't get what's going on between you two and Kyle but at this point I've had enough."

With that Craig left Kenny's little work station leaving me alone with the blonde. At first I was a little nervous that I was alone with Kenny, but I heard Craig helping Cartman outside so I assumed I would still be saved if Kenny tried anything aggressive. After the video was done Kenny backed away a bit and let out a sigh.

"Is Kyle still upset with you?" Kenny asked in a surprisingly quiet and calm tone.

"I don't know but he'll get over it eventually," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Interesting," Kenny said as he tapped his chin," Well I guess I will leave you two alone for now."

"Wow and here I thought you wanted to make a game out of it," I said somewhat dissapointed.

"A game?" Kenny questioned.

"Yea I thought you would want to see who could get Kyle to fuck them next or something like that," I said with a laugh as Kenny looked a little surprised and interested in waht I was saying," But you seem to just think that Kyle and I are off to have a perfect vanilla relationship with one another."

"Well I didn't think it would be vanilla, but I assumed you would try to work things out and get closer and..." Kenny began to say.

"Listen Kenny Kyle and I are in a very open relationship so even you can fuck him if you want," I said with a chuckle," God knows I have not stopped getting side action."

"Do you actually care all that much about Kyle?" Kenny asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Well sure I do he's a pretty cool guy," I said.

I really do not get why Kenny was acting as though he cared all that much about Kyle. This was Kenny after all who everyone knew would sleep with any girl and be gone the next day unless he came back for seconds. He was probably just being a little more awkward about this because he had been friends with Kyle before they had fucked.

"Yea so I really don't know whats the deal between you and Kyle but you can totally fuck him if you want so stop beating around the bush, that's why you really wanted to talk to me right?" I asked.

"You don't really, care, about Kyle do you?" Kenny asked me in a gloomy tone.

"Well yea kind of... I just don't want things to get too serious," I sad defensively.

"Do you at least tell Kyle that you don't want to get serious" Kenny asked me.

"Of course he knows," I said.

"hmm ok Clyde I think I see what is going on now," Kenny told me as I felt like he was trying his hardest to read into my soul itself.

"So, just to clarify, you don't care if Kyle leaves you?" Kenny asked.

"Well I would loose a source of sex but I'd survive," I said with a little chuckle.

"That's good to hear, I will consider that little 'game' you were suggesting earlier Clyde and text you later," Kenny said.

"Ok... cool I guess...," I say with an uncomfortable feeling in my gut.

I did like being with Kyle and he seemed like a nice guy and all, but nothing was going to change the fact that I was still in my youth and did not want to be tied down to useless relationship drama like Craig was. It was sweet being with Kyle but you would never catch me tying my emotions to someone. Still after having this conversation with Kenny I could not help but feel sort of uneasy, and it almost seemed like Kenny was sizing me up like some sort of challenge. I guess he did just want to play that game I suggested earlier or something like that. For some reason that answer still did not feel right.

"See you later Mr. high school sweetheart ," Kenny said as he gave me a insincere looking smirk.

With that I walked out of the garage and away from Kenny. I saw Craig loading a boxes into a truck along with Eric but decided that I was not in the mood to hang out with really anyone right now. I was a in deed a total sweetheart despite the fact I sensed that Kenny was being sarcastic, I was sweet and caring in bed, I listened to whatever problems the person I was currently banging had, and I knew I looked adorable. So what if I did not care to be in a monogamous relationship, or was a little loose lipped, or even if I sometimes did something they did not like who cared it's not like the shit that I did mattered so long as it was not hurting anybody. I would go through the rest of my high school life free as a bird and there was not a single person who would drag me down and clip my wings. Unfortunately for Kyle that did include him as well.


	9. Chapter 9- Views of Love

I was really upset with Clyde for laughing when Dale called me a slut. Despite already being about half way to my house I was still fuming about it. How could Clyde just laugh when he called me a slut I mean sure I did offer to blow him on Monday, but I was not in a proper mindset at the time. In the end I did not got through with sucking Dale off and I am not even sure I would of had the heart to go through with the action. In the end all I had done was offer him one so Dale was totally out of line for calling me a slut. Well I guess he was not totally out of line for doing so, but still I could not believe that Clyde laughed when he said that. In reality I knew why I was really mad at Clyde, but I was struggling not even to think about it. I was truly upset that Clyde was ok with sharing me with other people.

When I got home I saw my parents in the living room sitting down and watching television. I tried to be discreet as I did not want to be bothered as I tried to go up the stairs with out them noticing. It did not work as my mom was soon aware of my presence.

"Oh hey Kyle are you back from your friends?" My mom asked.

"Uh... yea mom I am," I said as I continued up the stairs.

"Well we are watching a lovely movie right now care to join us since your home?" My mom asked with sincerity in her voice.

If I was in a better mood I would of considered watching a movie with my parents but I was not.

"No... no thanks mom I kind of want to unwind," I said as I continued up the stairs.

My mom apparently had accepted my answer as I heard nothing else from her. I felt a little bad about brushing my mom off like that, but I really did not want to watch whatever sappy movie they were watching right now. I just was not in the mood to be around other people at the moment and felt the need to have some time for myself in order to sort my thoughts out. Ever since this thing with Kenny and now with Clyde had started I had been having less and less time to think. In the past I would spend hours at home thinking about my own desires and my affection for Stan. Looking back on it I was unsure as to whether or not that was healthy for me, but right now I felt like I needed to think some things through by myself like I used to. I guess I still always think things through by myself when it comes to anything involving my little secret.

Before going to my room I went into the bathroom to wash my hands. This was something that I was well accustomed to doing when Kenny was making me do things or whenver I was in an extremely uncomfortable situation in the past, but since dating Clyde this is the first time that I felt the urge to wash my hands. I do not know why but washing my hands always made me feel cleaner and eased my mind. After I was done washing my hands I went into my bedroom where I plopped down on my bed in a similar fashion to how I would plop down to think about my feelings for Stan.

I lied down for a bit before turning my thoughts to Stan once more. I almost was infuriated at Wendy deep down for taking away my chances with him, but I realized that getting mad with her was pointless after all it was Stan who never told me how he felt about me. I still felt bad for finding out about Stan's feelings in the manner I did so, but the information itself had slowly been making me more and more pissed at the raven haired boy that I loved. I tried to calm my feelings and rage that was building up towards Stan by going and getting fucked by Clyde, but Clyde instead of having a passionate moment with me recorded me being fucked by him and then actually expected me to be fucked by his friend.

I knew that I was not actually that pissed at Clyde for recording me or even expecting me to take his friends dick next, but what I was pissed about was that Clyde reminded me that I was not someone special to him that he wanted for himself but just someone to hang out and fuck around with. I was a slut sure I could admit that but now I was realizing that I wanted to be someones personal slut who the cherished and I was unsure if Clyde was capable of giving me that.

Ironically this all came back to Kenny who seemingly did just want me to himself, and as disgusting as it was I feel like Kenny does like me in some serious way deep down. I did feel like he only wanted to be friends with me again, of course, but with exclusive benefits that only he got. This line of thought only served to hurt me by making me remember the awful yet lustful times I had spent under Kenny's boot, and the shaky and mixed feelings I still felt in regards to my own sexuality. I thought I was going to be able to work things out in my mind and yet here I lied on my bed desperately trying to find something to cling onto that made me feel at least slightly less worthless than I felt about myself.

As I fell deeper into my depression suddenly my phone buzzed meaning that I had gotten a message. I picked it up lazily as I read who it was from. I was kind of expecting it to be Clyde who had texted me, but I was surprised to see it was Wendy.

 _Hey Kyle you got a minute_ Wendy texted.

 _Yea I guess why?_ I texted back.

 _Want to go out and get a coffee with me?_ Wendy asked.

I was surprised that Wendy was asking me out but at the same time sort of relieved. I felt like going out and doing something other than wallowing in my bed feeling sorry for myself.

 _Sure... at Tweaks?_ I asked.

 _Yea see ya there_ Wendy texted back.

I then donned my coat and went back down stairs prepared to go see Wendy. Right now I just felt like going out and doing something to take my mind off of Clyde, Stan, and Kenny and my attraction to guys in general. When I went downstairs I had to walk past my parents who seemed to be too invested in their movie to notice me or at least that is what I thought.

"You heading out again bubala?" My mom asked me.

"Yea just for a bit though," I said.

"Ok be safe," My mom said.

With that I was outside once more as I made my way to Tweak Bros. coffee shop. I still felt bad about how little attention I had been giving my family overall as of late, and that was including Ike who I had recently come out to, but I simply had too much on my plate to spend much time with them. I did not know what Wendy wanted to go out and get coffee with me for, but knowing her it probably had something to do with the Christmas Committee. I was still a little confused by the invitation as she had never asked me out to coffee alone before.

When I arrived at the coffee house I surveyed the inside until I spotted Wendy sitting by herself. I was half expecting to see Stan in there with her but she was indeed by herself. I made my way in as I looked around and saw very few people inside which made sense considering that the sun had pretty much gone down at this point and all the street lights were turning on. I knew that Tweek's dad sometimes had his son working here although I did not see him here at the moment, and he had seemingly started working here less and less from what I could tell from my visits.

"Oh hey Kyle," Wendy greeted upon noticing me.

"Hey Wendy," I said as I sat down across from her.

"Anyways thanks for coming Kyle I wanted to discuss some things with you real quick," Wendy said as she took a deep breath," First off I've noticed that you have not been as attentive during the Christmas Committee as you were during the Thanksgiving Committee and I was wondering if you were alright."

"Oh... I've been fine Wendy there's just been stuff on my mind is all," I said somewhat nervously," You usually do such a good job that barely any one else needs to come up with any bright or better ideas."

In reality I was a little alarmed that Wendy had noticed my lack of attention during the Committee meetings, but I guess I should of figured she would of noticed considering how attentive she was to the smallest detail. I of course could not tell Wendy the reason why I was having trouble focusing was that I was thinking about what Clyde would do to me during the weekend, or what Stan and I would get up to versus what I wished we would get up to, or even my troubles with Kenny that had been plaguing me far before Clyde came into the picture.

"Well Thanks," Wendy said with a half smile," But still Kyle you need to be more forthcoming during Committee meetings... I have seen your grades and you definitely have a bright future in store if you start planning ahead as soon as possible."

"Oh well thanks Wendy... But I don't know exactly what I want to do," I said," What do you have planned out."

"Well I don't like to talk about myself buuut," Wendy said as she clearly began visualizing her future," First I will graduate from South Park High with high grades and, of course, having spent time in SPFAC, once I join of course, I will have no trouble getting outside assistance for entering the college of my choice."

I was surprised by how far Wendy had thought things through. It also really made me reevaluate what I have been planning with my future. As things stood I only really had planned on graduating high school. I expected to go to college of course but did not know exactly where I wished to go.

"Then I will go to college to get majors in political science and business afterwards I plan to start my political career," Wendy said as she let out a breath after talking for so long.

I now realized that Wendy was kind of fantasizing about her own future, but at least she did in fact have a plan.

"Kyle you yourself have many school accomplishments to be proud of," Wendy said with sincerity in her voice," You should not be insecure because if you put your mind to it you will definitely have a successful career in virtually anything you choose."

I felt uplifted by Wendy's words and came to a great revelation. My worth was not tied down to who wanted to fuck me or how much they even loved me. I had other valuable assets such as my mind that made me worth something. I had always known this but for some reason I had let Kenny bring me down. I realized I had still not gotten up from all the times he tried putting me down and degraded me to feel better about himself. I still knew I had been an arrogant blowhard who viewed myself to be greater than Kenny and treated him like a second class citizen because of it, and that was the reason Kenny wanted to take me down a notch by striking me where I felt the lowest. Kenny at one point had actually gotten me to view myself as nothing more than his bitch and that was simply not true. I had already talked this out with Kenny and he seemingly also wanted me back as a friend, so it was up to me now to pick myself up from this low I was in and I did not need someone to help me do it. I may be desperate and desire love, but while searching for love and sating my desires I still needed to be sure to have a plan for my future. I started thinking about how I started my relationship with Clyde as Wendy's phone went off.

"Excuse me," Wendy said as she answered the phone.

"Oh hi sweety," Wendy greeted who was obviously Stan over her cell phone.

I then sat there as Wendy preceded to have a conversation with Stan over the phone. It was mostly a benign conversation with Wendy and Stan trading the usual pleasantries that go along with being a couple. The way Wendy was talking indicated that she and Stan had plans for tomorrow and it seemed as though she was confirming that she would in fact be there. I found myself growing increasingly uninterested in wherever this location was. As she was talking to Stan Mr. Tweak came by and I ordered a coffee and preceded to sit there waiting patiently for her to get off the phone. As she continued talking though I found it increasingly difficult not to listen in on their conversation. I began to remember how much I desperately wanted to have the relationship they had despite just remembering how I had a life to look forward to based on my academic merit alone.

Maybe that was the reason Wendy was able to put so much focus into her school career and did not have to focus on petty lustful and broken romances like I did. Hers and Stan's relationship was so ideal, so perfect, and they never got into a serious argument, and whenever they did get into an argument it was usually petty and solved within the day it had started. Yes that was likely the reason Wendy could focus on her life as she already had a perfect love life. I was now split on focusing on getting a future career that I could be proud of immediately or worrying about that later as I try to build a stable relationship with Clyde.

Unfortunately Clyde and I could never have a stable relationship from the looks of things as he was way too loose and easygoing and I just did not seem to matter to him as much as Wendy mattered to Stan. Speaking of Stan even if I was to get him our relationship would be mired in the fact that I discovered his attraction to me by spying on him like a pervert. Not to mention Wendy would not take kindly to me taking her man away. Then there was Kenny who had such a terrible relationship with me that I almost shuddered upon the mere idea of thinking of him as a potential life long partner. I was suddenly taken out of my deep thoughts by Wendy.

"Kay Stan bye bye," Wendy said as she exited the call.

She then looked over to me and seemingly remembered that I was sitting across from her.

"Sorry about that Kyle," Wendy apologized as she looked outside," Anyways it's getting late so I better head on home... think about what we talked about K?"

"Ok Wendy I will," I said as I took my first sip of my coffee.

"Bye Kyle," Wendy said as she got up and through he coffee in the trash and left.

As I sat in the coffee shop and drank my coffee I realized that there was now no one left in the little establishment. Not even Tweak's father could be seen anywhere and I looked outside to see it was now completely dark out with the sun having completely disappeared. I realized it was definitely going to be cold outside and almost dreaded having to walk home but luckily I had remembered to bring my jacket. There was only a week left of school before winter break started and I realized that Stan and Token were probably going to start getting invited to a few more grander parties than the usual run of the mill stuff, and Stan would likely invite Wendy and I to tag along as always. I sometimes really wish I could get in Stan's head, especially now after witnessing what I saw in the bathroom of the movie theater. I was just about to walk out of the store with my coffee in hand when a familiar face came into the shop. I looked up to see Craig staring back at me and I saw his face show mild surprise before returning to it's usual bland expression.

"Hey Kyle what are you doing here?" Craig said while not looking directly at me.

"Not much... just drinking coffee," I answered.

I was unsure as to how Craig felt about me at this point. I remembered how Clyde seemed a little shocked at the idea of Craig being mad at me. Craig had also witnessed Kenny and I the other day and he seemed a little more antagonistic towards Kenny which only confused my opinion of him more. Now here he was just standing next to the door as he suddenly began approaching me. I was unsure what to do but when he got a few feet closer to me he spoke.

"This is none of my business I guess," He said," But I would like to ask you about... Kenny."

"Craig... I just really don't want to talk about Kenny," I said," And I don't even know... why you are even talking to me right now."

"Because... Well I just want to make sure nothing... bad is happening," Craig said.

I realized I was probably coming across as kind of cold, but Craig had been somewhat hostile to me just recently so I was confused by him taking interest in me all of the sudden. Now he was asking if something bad was happening and I wondered if Kenny or perhaps Clyde had told him something. I knew that Craig was close friends with both Clyde and Kenny at this point so odds are he actually did hear something but I had no idea what.

"Craig can you please... just be blunt?" I asked desperately wanting to get this conversation over with.

In the past I probably would of tried running away if I thought someone knew or even was about to allude to me being gay, but after constantly coming out and being outed to various people I was feeling more and more open with myself. For all I knew Craig did not know I was gay or had been fucked by both of his friends, but lets face it he was probably catching on at this point. He was suspicious when I was just going over to Kenny's house and Clyde from what I could tell was kind of loose lipped even though I desperately was hoping that he did not out me to anyone. I had made it clear to Clyde that I did not want to come out of the closet and despite his behavior I was going to trust that he kept his word. Although he had told me about Craig, Tweek, and him, as well as all the girls he had been with so that caused me to doubt him.

"Listen Kyle," Craig said quietly as he sat across from me where Wendy was sitting," Did Kenny do something... did Kenny force you to do something you were uncomfortable with?"

"What?" I asked as I felt my body freeze up.

Despite us still not being on the friendliest of terms I never thought that Kenny would tell anyone about what he did with me and yet that seemed to be the case.

"I mean... I really thought you were just sleeping with him to pass the time like... some guy I know would, but the way Kenny was talking to me just a bit ago made me a little... concerned," Craig said with a hint of worry on his face," I am not trying to make you uncomfortable but..."

"Your failing," I said interrupting him as I felt a uneasy feeling in my gut..

Craig noticed and looked a little surprised and apologetic as he got up from the booth.

"Yea I'm sorry... I shouldn't of even said anything," Craig said as he began walking away.

"Wait... It actually would... be really nice to talk to someone," I said nervously," If I'm being honest."

"Come with me then," Craig said as he started walking to the restroom.

I followed him inside the boys restroom as he closed and locked the door behind him. It was one of those small singular restrooms that only one guy could use at a time, and if someone else was in the store I might of felt a little nervous about going into the room with Craig. Craig let out a heavy breath and turned to face me with a blank unreadable expression on his face.

"So Kyle what do you want to..." Craig begun to say.

"So I'm gay," I just blurted out unceremoniously as I interrupted him.

I just wanted to get that out of the way in the hopes that it would make me feel more comfortable. As I looked at Craig who was giving me a slightly confused and bland look I realized that all I did was make myself look stupid.

"Uhh... yea I kind of figured that dude," Craig said in an inexpressive tone," I just want to find out if Kenny did something to you he should not of."

"Craig, can you tell me what you figured out about me and how first just so I know we are on the same page," I said as I felt my body shaking," I am not used to just talking about this kind of stuff... to just anyone."

"Fair enough," Craig said," I know Kenny has been with you and Clyde has been with you."

"I know that your gay since you just told me and I figured as much anyways," Craig continued.

"Kenny and Craig had a conversation about an hour ago about you and that's how I figured out about what was going on between you, Kenny, and now Clyde," Craig said maintaining a mostly monotone voice.

"What?" I said in surprise," Kenny and Clyde talked about me?"

"Yea Kenny texted Clyde to go to our work place seemingly just to tell him to break things off with you," Craig said," Then Clyde shared some video of you and him... doing things... I didn't look of course, but Kenny did and after that I left them to talk to themselves."

I could not believe what I was hearing. I almost wanted to slap Craig and accuse him of lying, but unfortunately I have never known Craig to lie about something so serious. The fact that Kenny wanted Clyde to break up with me made me feel very conflicted. I did enjoy being wanted, but the fact that Kenny was the one doing it added a layer of discomfort to the whole thing. I was even more hurt that Clyde had shared what I assumed he would know to be a personal video that I never even agreed to being made in the first place. I almost wish Craig would of seen it so he could describe what I was wearing or something to confirm his story.

"I can't believe it," I said in utter shock.

"Well yea... but during the conversation Kenny kind of indicate that he sort of bent your arm to get you to go over to his place," Craig said clearing choosing his words carefully," And later when we were doing more... work I asked Kenny about it and he made it seem like he kind of had to blackmail you."

"Kind of blackmail me," I said with a scoff.

"Yea that's kind of where I take issue with... whatever happened between the two of you," Craig said still talking to me in a manner that made me believe he was used to having to speak delicately to someone," I knew something was up when Kenny started hanging around someone who he had previously told me he couldn't stand."

"He told you that?" I asked.

"Well yea... but now he seems to have a...," Craig said in an unsure tone," I don't even know anymore dude."

It sounded like Kenny was just as conflicted as I was which almost made me feel better. I almost wished that I could go back in time before all the mistakes that Kenny and I had made and rewrite history. Maybe the two of us could of stayed friends at the very least. Unfortunately like nearly everyone else who wishes to go back in time it was simply impossible. As things stood now Kenny's actions just made no sense to me.

"Why did Kenny even tell you about... what he did to me?" I asked Craig nervously.

"He kind of wanted me to help him... hook up with you or something like that, he was vague as fuck and seemed totally uncomfortable with asking me to help," Craig said with a sigh," I asked him to give me the full story on you, but he just gave me a vague idea as to what happened... so that's why I'm kind of glad I ran into you so you could clear things up."

"Well... I also don't feel comfortable talking about this," I said as I let out a sigh as well.

"Yea I get it," Craig said as he unlocked the bathroom door," Just don't tell Kenny that I told you all of this, because he begged me not to and I really don't want him mad at me."

Kenny clearly knew that I would not want to hear that he and Clyde were talking about me, that Clyde was showing them the video his friend took earlier, or Kenny trying to get my boyfriend to break up with me. Clyde was my boyfriend was he not I mean sure he did not really seem to care about my feelings when it came to wanting some privacy, but he obviously did care about me based on those nights I spent sleeping with him.

"Did Clyde say anything about me?" I asked as Craig was about to leave the bathroom," When Kenny told him to break things off with me."

"He did not say he would break things off with you...," Craig said.

I felt kind of relieved and happy that Clyde at the very least would not just break up with me under pressure.

"But he did tell Kenny he could... you know... if he wanted," Craig said in a delicate tone.

I felt that momentary high of thinking that I mattered deeply to Clyde shatter. I mean sure I kind of liked this exhibitionist thing as well, but still I did not like the idea of just being whored out to whoever. I wanted to be only one guy's boy not the whole damn towns. The idea of being gang banged by multiple guys did sound pretty hot in my head, but in reality I knew I would just be doing it to fill the hole in my heart. What I wanted was indeed sex, but more deeply than that I wanted love like Wendy had.

I so wish that Craig was well known to be a total liar and shit starter but that just was not the case. The thing I hated the most about what I was hearing was that it sounded like Kenny wanted me to himself but Clyde was pretty ok with sharing me. True Clyde did say that he wanted an open relationship and I was ok with it at the time, but now I am beginning to realize that I really want to be the apple of someones eye their one and only and I feared that Clyde would not be able to give me that.

"Kyle... before I go I need to know that your alright with what happened or if you want to... do something about it," Craig said in a serious tone.

I was kind of happy that Craig seemed to really have my back in this instance. I did not know what he meant about do something about it but I had some ideas about what he meant. Craig was being very nice to me but it did make me wonder what his problem with me was in the first place. I guessed it probably had something to do with Kenny being one of his close friends and he probably used to talk a lot of shit about me. I myself have developed opinions of people based on rumor and gossip alone so I kind of understood it.

"I'm fine, but thank you Craig," I said sincerely," I can deal with Kenny by myself, and I have already sort of moved past the nasty stuff that happened."

"You sure," Craig said.

"I am one hundred percent sure," I verified.

"Just what are you so... sure about Kyle!" I heard someone screech from just outside the bathroom door.

"Oh Tweek there you are," Craig said calmly.

I then realized who the voice belonged to as Tweek made his way into the bathroom. He looked uncharacteristically pissed and yet as nervous and a little twitchy as he practically always was.

"Don't you Tweek me Craig just what were you doing in the bathroom... with him!" Tweek said as he pointed at me accusingly.

"Relax Tweek we were just talking," Craig said in an attempt to calm the crazy blonde down.

"Really... is that that right Kyle?" Tweek asked.

"Yes Tweek relax," I said.

Seeing Tweek behave like a nervous psychopath really reminded me of how nervous I could get whenever I start trying to do something remotely sexual with other guys.

"Ohh geeeeeeze you probably are wondering why I... Why I was freaking out," Tweek said as his eyes grew wide in terror," Oh no... i just made everything so obvious I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Tweek just go to my car I'll be out in a second," Craig said in a somewhat sweet tone that I was not expecting.

"Craig jesus your making it worse," Tweek said as he pulled on his hair," Kyle is going to figure out everything at this rate."

"Tweek trust me Kyle is cool and we're fine," Craig said as he looked Tweek directly in the eyes.

"uh... ohhh... ok," Tweek said as he made his way out of the bathroom.

I felt a similar jealous feeling that I usually got around Stan and Wendy. Tweek and Craig were clearly a thing. Even though they clearly were not necessarily a perfect ideal relationship I did see in Craig's and even Tweek's eyes that they cared for one another as well as trusted each other. Stan had never given me that look, Kenny never looked me in the eyes like that either and I was pretty sure I did not want him to anyway, and even though Clyde had given me a similar look I still felt like something was missing.

"Kyle I'm gonna have to go soon... I just wanted to ask you why Clyde?" Craig said in a serious tone," Why hook up with him?"

"I just kind of... felt like I needed to after Kenny," I said.

"And do you actually want to be in a relationship?" Craig asked.

"Well yea of course," I said.

"Love love Kyle, not friends with benefits love," Craig said blandly," Listen I don't mean to insert myself into your relationship, but I'm just worried about you now... and feel the need to apologize."

I was still confused by what Craig was getting at. I never really thought that someone would get so intimate with just a friend, but then I remembered how Clyde was shocked when I told him Stan and I had never fooled around before. It did seem like Clyde was down for having sexual relations with those who he considered to be his friends.

"What... what do you feel the need to apologize for," I asked.

"I thought you were initially just fooling around with Kenny to pass the time," Craig stated in a simple tone," You honestly reminded me of Clyde and I thought you were just going to go around playing with whoever you wanted to without acknowledging the consequences of your actions."

"Oh well Clyde's not that bad is he," I said," I mean you two are friends right?"

"Kyle I'm only telling you this because I believe you when you say you want to be in what I consider actual relationship and not Clyde's definition," Craig said with a sigh," I love Clyde he is one of my oldest friends but listen to me he does not like the idea of getting tied down just ask Bebe."

I did remember him telling me about Bebe and all they had been through and at the same time he was just being sort of dismissive about the whole thing.

"Well it's been a while since Bebe and maybe he'll...," I started to say before Craig interrupted me.

"Kyle has he given you any indication that he wants to actually be in a committed relationship?" Craig asked me in a skeptical tone.

"He... he calls us boyfriends," I said remembering that we were technically dating.

"Kyle," Craig said as he gave me a sympathetic look for a brief second," He called Tweek and I his boyfriends back in middle school when we jacked off together it does not mean very much to him."

I was surprised and hurt that something I thought was a crucial moment in Clyde and mines relationship possibly meant very little to Clyde.

"You may have a point," I finally conceited as I let out a sigh.

All I wanted to do now was to go back home, wash my hands, lay on my bed, and think about all that Craig had just told me.

"I'm sorry Kyle I'm just trying to be honest with you," Craig said," Clyde is a nice guy and I totally would not blame you for fooling around with him from time to time... but don't expect any monogamous relationship to come from it."

That hurt but he did seem to have a point. Whatever the case was now it was my turn to find out what a real relationship was to Craig.

"Well how does your relationship work," I countered him.

"Oh... well that's kind of private," Craig said as I noticed a feint blush on his cheeks.

"You just told me you guys jerked off together," I said as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Well Clyde told Bebe and his girlfriends that information so I assumed the rumor had spread to everyone by now," Craig said as he rolled his eyes.

"I hadn't heard about it," I said defensively," and besides all I want to really know is what you consider a real relationship."

"A real relationship... is about making concessions to please your other half... and they in turn also make some concessions, Clyde has always just wanted a friend to fuck... and that applies to both his girlfriends and his guy friends. I don't really blame Clyde for not wanting to settle down, but he has a bad habit of leading people on because he does not care to actually get to know them on an emotional level or to go far out of his way to make them happy."

"Ok so how do you know you and Tweek have a real relationship," I said enviously as I realized just how thoughtful of a person Craig was and how lucky Tweek was.

I guess at this rate I would always be a bitter person who was jealous of everyone who found love.

"I have made many concessions to stay with Tweek Kyle... I sometimes wish I would of at least waited a few years and played around freely like Clyde does," Craig admits," In a way I'm jealous of the freedom you have."

I was shocked that Craig was jealous of me when he seemingly have found someone who loved him already, but I guess he and I were just suffering from very opposite predicaments.

"You two seem so... close though, and if you do love each other why do you feel jealous of me," I ask him.

"Because Kyle is you go around expecting to find a perfect relationships that makes you permanently happy for the rest of your life your going to end up disappointed... and if you ever run into a relationship that does seem perfect I promise you that there is something wrong going on beneath the surface, either that or you simply have not been around them enough," Craig said solemnly," That being said I do love Tweek and have already committed myself to spending the rest of my life not having any form of relationship with anyone but him simply because he makes me feel happy about myself and I enjoy being around him more than anyone else in the world."

"That's pretty deep... thanks you have given me a lot to think about," I said as his words sunk in.

"We'll I leave you to it I got to go to my car now before Tweek gets anxious," Craig said and I noticed a small smile on his face as he left the bathroom," Oh and I trust you not to go around telling anyone about what I just told you."

"Right," I said.

It was fairly late by the time I got home, and my parents were seemingly preparing for bed. I guess I missed out on hanging out with them tonight, but for now what Craig had told me weighed far more heavily on my mind. I lied down in my bed and thought about all the guys around me. I realized that I really should not be looking for an ideal perfect relationship and should expect some difficulties to come with whoever I choose to hook up with. I also realized I really had rushed into this Clyde thing, and what I hated most was that the main reason I was with Clyde was because of Kenny. If Kenny had never exposed me to my sexuality and robbed me of my virginity I never would of had the courage to start very much of anything with Clyde. At the time I was hating myself for getting off from what Kenny was doing to me so I felt like I needed to escape and get into a new relationship to stave off my lustful desires that Kenny had awakened. I probably would of been fine with just jacking off if Kenny had not shown me how fun sex could be. The main reason why I accepted being in what Clyde called an open relationship was because I viewed it as better than what had happened between Kenny and I. I realized that I should not just settle with role playing as boyfriends with a cute guy, and should look elsewhere for someone who actually was compatible with me. Still I did not need to find a new guy to get fucked by in order to break things off with Clyde like I had with Kenny. I went to bed that night decided that tomorrow I would have a talk with Clyde and if he did not make the concessions I wanted then I would break things off between us, because I did feel like he deserved one last chance at the very least.


	10. Chapter 10- Clyde's nature

The next day I woke up and immediately got ready to go over to Clyde's. I already had a general idea as to what Clyde's response would be when I asked him to either just settle with just me and me alone or break up with me. I had to at the very least give him a chance or break things off in a proper manner. It kind of hurt to be breaking up with someone I just recently started dating, and I knew that I would lose my source of sex but that was simply not what mattered to me right now. What mattered right now was searching for a real relationship with someone who wanted me all to themselves, and at the same time focusing on my school work and working out what I wanted as a future career. I had built up a fantasy relationship with Clyde that was perfect in my head, and I simply failed to realize that I actually did not know much about him at the time. Now I did know a lot about Clyde and sure he was a nice and sweet enough guy, but he never had the desire to keep me all to himself.

As I finally finished getting ready and putting my jacket on I texted Clyde.

 _Hey are you home?_ I texted him.

 _Yep :)_ Clyde texted back.

Just seeing that sweet little emoji almost made me falter and change my mind before I realized I was being ridiculous.

 _Good we need to talk_ I texted back.

 _I'll be waiting_ Clyde texted me.

I then made my way over to Clyde's after briefly eating breakfast with my family. Ike was still sleeping so I only ate it with my parents. If I did not have my mind entirely on my upcoming conversation with Clyde I may have hung out with them for a little while to make up for the lack of attention I had been giving them. In the end I realized that I was only attempting to procrastinate the inevitable so here I was marching to Clyde's.

When I finally made it to Clyde's I felt a different feeling than I usually did. In the past whenever I showed up I felt nervous and excited about what the two of us were about to get up to. Now as I walked in his front yard steadily approaching his front door I did feel nervous but instead of excited I felt kind of sad. I had indeed had some good times with Clyde but I knew if I stayed in this relationship or even continued sleeping with him I would eventually want him to go further with me, and I knew that when it finally came to that moment Clyde would refuse to do so. I figured that I should just be happy with what fun the two of us did have, after all Craig was right when he said Clyde was a nice friend to have especially if you were searching for a friend with some benefits. With a resolute will I made my way to the front door where I rung his doorbell and braced myself for the painful conversation that was to come. I had no idea how Clyde would react, but knowing him I was hoping he would just be cool with it.

Soon the front door opened and there Clyde was standing before me.

"Hey Kyle," Clyde greeted.

"Hey Clyde... there is something I need to tell you," I said nervously as I struggled to keep my cool.

"Cool lets go up to my room to talk," Clyde said.

"Fine," I agreed as I walked into his house.

I noticed that Clyde's dad's car was not in the yard so I figured he was gone like he usually was. As we made our way to Clyde's room I slowly regained my nerve and remembered why I had come here. I soon found myself standing eye to eye with Clyde in his room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Clyde said in a playful tone.

"Us Clyde that's what I wanted to talk about," I said sternly.

"Oh... well let's unwind and undress a little bit first," Clyde said attempting to sound seductive.

"Clyde I... I need you to be serious for a moment," I said as I fought off the urge to kiss him.

Unfortunately Clyde and I had been around each other to a point where I found it hard not to start playing with him especially when we were alone. Although the last time I thought we were alone Clyde had his friend recording us from his closet. I glanced over to the closet and was relieved to see it was shut.

"Oh... I am being serious Kyle," Clyde said as he moved in to kiss me.

I barely found the will to move away from him before he got to me. I was trying to make a point to Clyde while at the same time not succumb to his flirty nature. I

"Clyde I think we need to break up," I blurted out desperate to get it off my chest before I forgot about it completely.

"oh we need to... wait what?" Clyde said with a bit of shock on his face.

"I... uh... don't think we are really a good match... and I don't think we are going to work out," I said trying to clarify why I was breaking up with him.

"Wait I... uh... this is kind of a bad... uhhhh...," Clyde said awkwardly as he seemed to be conflicted for some reason.

I had no idea why Kyle suddenly wanted to break up with me. It completely caught me off guard and he literally could not of chosen a worst time to do this to me. Right now I needed Kyle to stick with me just a bit longer so I could fuck him at least one last time.

"Oh... don't be so... rash," I said.

"I have thought it over already and I just don't think...," Kyle began to say.

"Okay okay, listen Kyle just give it at least another week before you come to any decisions," I said persuasively," There is still some more fun I'd like to have with you."

"That's kind of the problem Clyde... if we stay together I know I will begin desiring to have you all to myself... so this needs to happen now," Kyle told me in a sad voice.

It did seem that Kyle was a lot more like Bebe than I thought. I had totally hoped he really would be ok with me hooking up with other people, but it seemed like Kyle actually did want to be in a one on one relationship. I was kind of bummed but right now but right now there was something on my mind, and was something much more important and that was winning.

"Look Kyle... I am willing... to just be yours if it means I can stay with you," I say to him.

"What... are you really?" Kyle asks somewhat surprised.

"Yes of course I am... because I love you," I tell him as his face lights up a bit.

"Well then I guess I could give you... give us a chance," Kyle tells me with a half smile.

On the inside I feel absolutely terrible for the bullshit that I had just fed Kyle. I knew damn well that I would not be content or even be able to just stay with just him from here and throughout the rest of my life. I had started to realize that Kyle did want to be in a more serious relationship than I was willing to give so I should of just taken this as my opportunity to end things between us on a positive note, but my damn ego and competitiveness had gotten the better of me. Last night Kenny had texted me after we had our little chat. Kenny had basically challenged me as he assured me I could not get Kyle to give his ass up to me again. I told him I definitely could and the two of us had made a bet to see which one of us he would let fuck him in the ass next. The looser had to send photo of himself wearing a princess's dress to the winner and I had agreed to it assuming that I could easily fuck Kyle today. I panicked when he told me he planned to break things of between us, and in my desperation I had made a big mistake.

"Thank you," I told Kyle.

Kyle then gave me a hug that I returned as my conscience kicked me in the balls for still going through with this.

"Ok... so do you want to... do anything?" I asked suggestively.

"No... I don't really feel like it right now to be honest," Kyle said in an unsure voice," There are some things I need to think about so I'm probably heading home for today."

I was really hoping Kyle would just go ahead and let me fuck him so I could tell him the truth, but it looked like he just was not in the mood right now. I felt really bad about all of this so I just wanted to fuck him and get it over with so Kyle would not get too attached to the idea of the two of us getting more serious. I actually considered coming clean to Kyle and just asking him to let me fuck him so I could win the bet, but I somehow got the feeling that Kyle would never be down for that.

I watched Kyle leave my house as I felt kind of ashamed of myself. I never even told Bebe that I would be hers and hers alone, so the fact that I had just lied to Kyle about it made me feel more guilty than I had ever felt in my life. I did not like feeling guilty as I liked to enjoy life day by day and not get too caught up in the past or regret many of my actions, and yet here I was lying to someone who had recently become a fairly close friend to me. The thing I regretted most was accepting the bet from Kenny. I wish I could just back out of it or tell him to fuck off, but whenever someone presented me with a challenge I just could not help myself. For once in my life I was doubting my own actions and that totally fucking sucked.

I was surprised when Clyde had told me he was willing to get serious as it totally went against what I knew about him, what he himself had told me, and what Craig had warned me about last night. Maybe Clyde had developed more serious feelings towards me and now wanted me more than anything like I always wanted someone to. It almost made me feel bad that I had just tried to break up with him. I even kind of felt bad that I was somewhat doubtful of what Clyde had just told me, but Clyde had always been straight forward with me for the most part. By that I meant he had never outright lied to me. I guess I should just give the guy the benefit of the doubt and assume he was trying to change if it meant he could stay with me.

Although I was choosing to trust him I still had a nagging feeling that something was off, but I had spent enough time as it is letting my imagination run wild and always assuming the worst of people. So in this case I was going to trust the guy who I at least thought of as a friend.

I got home and spent the remainder of my day with my family. After eating breakfast with them the four of us watched television for a while, and later Ike, my parents, and I all went out to eat together later that day and I enjoyed myself as I tried to get my mind off of all this stuff with Clyde and Craig as I just relaxed. That night I went to bed as I readied my mind for school. I may have accepted that I was going to give Clyde a chance, but for now I really felt the need for some space for just a bit. I would really start testing him to make sure he was serious about this during winter break. So I went to bed ready for the start of the last week of school before winter break.

I went through Monday as I would any other school day. Even as I went through gym my day was fairly average. Clyde just glanced at me and nodded occasionally but he seemed to be a little different. He was not playing around with his friends as much as he normally did, as well as not paying as much attention to me. Whenever he did look my way he had a weird look on his face. He seemed to be conflicted and I guessed it was due to me pushing into a monogamous relationship. I felt a little depressed as I felt as though this was a sign that he would not be able to handle it. I also felt kind of guilty for pressuring him into a more serious relationship, but Craig was right and what I wanted was someone who felt I was more than enough for them. I had given Clyde an opportunity to end things between us but he had selected to push on with our relationship. It was now up to the both of us to try and make a monogamous relationship between the two of us work. Despite Clyde clearly seeming out of it today I was still hoping that he would at least come talk to me after gym was over but unfortunately he did not much to my disappointment.

I went to lunch next and as I ate lunch while feeling a little down I was surprised to see Kenny sitting next to Craig a few tables down. I had not seen Kenny around school lately and I felt a little uncomfortable to see him back. I wondered what he was planning to do now that he was here but as I sat down and ate I watched as he paid absolutely no attention to me. I was relieved at first but as lunch went on I started to get a little agitated that he was seemingly ignoring me as he never even glanced in my direction and he knew where I sat during lunch so this was no accident. What gave him the right to ignore me after everything that had happened. Craig noticed me staring and whispered something to Kenny who just shrugged his shoulders. I felt rage boiling inside me and I was relieved when the bell rung signaling that lunch was over. If Kenny wanted to ignore me then that was just fine by me.

I then found myself in computer class once more and once again Kenny was there. If he had just shown up for lunch it would of been one thing, but the fact that he was still here and had shown up to this class in particular definitely meant he was going to try and talk to me or something. Yet again I was proven wrong as I sat through that entire class without him so much as glancing in direction yet again. Last time he was in this class with me he had almost assaulted me so I guess I was expecting him to at least acknowledge that I was there, but he just stayed in the back and talked to the guys on the back row.

I was glad that the Christmas committee was not meeting today because I was not in the mood to sit down and talk to anyone right now. I could not believe that Kenny just showed up to school and did not even bother to notice me. The worst thing about all of this was that it made me realize that I wanted him to notice me in the first place. Was this Kenny's plan. Does he know me so well that he realized that by just showing up at school and not even taking the effort to look in my general direction he was causing me to face the fact that I wanted his acknowledgement. I tried to calm down as I realized I was being paranoid again. Kenny was probably giving me the silent treatment just to fuck with me, but in no way was he some machiavellian genus who could read my mind. Then again he had been my friend for years so I guess he did, in fact, know me to a certain extent, but still no one knew how I felt and thought deep down but me. Even then sometimes I do not feel like I really know myself. After all I thought I was completely over Kenny and wanted very little to do with him. Sure I did sort of want to fix our friendship, but what had happened between us was still much too recent for me to really get over. I thought I needed a little more time before I started patching things up with him, and yet when he was around and gave me the treatment I thought I wanted, I totally wanted him to pay more attention to me. As I walked home I tried forgetting about Kenny like I had done in the past.

Seeing Kyle in gym today made me feel very uneasy. I usually never came to regret decisions in my life, but misleading Kyle like I had done was making me feel bad. I kept trying to just forget about it and I was seriously considering just coming clean to Kyle, but the thought of loosing the bet I made with Kenny was keeping me from doing so. I know it was kind of fucked up for me to let Kyle believe that I would be fine with just him in order to fuck him and win the bet with Kenny, but to be fair Kyle was kind of forcing me into this corner. If he was more open and chill himself I would be able to come clean with him and he would help me win the bet, but the way he had been talking on Sunday made me one hundred percent sure he had no intention of letting me fuck him or do very much of anything with him if I was not willing to be in a committed relationship with him.

As I lied on my bed after just getting home from school I let out a sigh. You know it was at times like this that I almost wished my dad was more active in my life. I never actually told him about my multiple relationships, and I doubt he would even care very much if I did, but even so sometimes I did think that things would be easier if I had a parent I could talk to about these things. I guess I just had to deal with life like I always did.

I suddenly heard my phone buzzing indicating that I had received a text message and I saw it was from Kenny.

 _So you fuck him yet :)_ Kenny texted me.

 _No_ I replied.

 _Oh that's funny cause I was at school today and..._ Kenny texted me back.

I seriously doubted that Kyle had let Kenny fuck him like he was implying.

 _Stop bluffin_ I texted him.

 _Woah woah I ain't bluffin let me finish ;). I just ran into Kyle in the bathroom at school and got a quick blowy... I haven't won the challenge or anything... yet_ Kenny texted me back.

I did not believe that Kyle had actually given Kenny head especially considering how Kyle clearly wanted me to be in a one on one relationship with him.

 _Yea right Kenny you have not done shit._ I texted him.

 _Yea sure... but have you?_ Kenny tested back.

 _I'm actually not so sure about this shit anymore... are you?_ I texted Kenny.

I could not believe I was actually planning on chickening out. Usually I never backed down from a challenge, but even though I still felt bad about loosing a challenge I felt slightly worst about misleading Kyle. Do not get me wrong I have absolutely no intention of wearing a dress or not keep up my end of the bet, but instead I was hoping to get Kenny to back down from the bet with me. That way it would be a mutual surrender and no one would win.

 _Oh yes I am if you don't fuck Kyle sooner or later I will_ Kenny texted me in response.

 _Well good luck with that he and I got much more serious_ I texted Kenny.

 _So if you wanna back out now this is your last chance..._ I added.

I was now trying to bluff my way out of this. Maybe if Kenny thought I had too great a chance of winning he would back down. The other day I had misled Kyle but now perhaps I could mislead Kenny as well into believing that I was actually going to get into a serious one on one relationship with Kyle.

 _I have no intention of backing out Clyde, and your so obviously the one who wants to pussy out :p_ Kenny texted me.

 _I'm not pussying out I'm definitely gonna win this_ I texted Kenny back.

With that I stopped receiving messages from him as I fell back down on my bed. I could not believe Kenny thought I was wanting to pussy out. I mean sure I was kind of hoping that he would agree to back down from the bet with me, but that totally was not pussying out. I would show him though, I planned to fuck Kyle tomorrow and Kenny will see how much of a pussy I was. I knew this was my competitive side thinking but still it was better this way for Kyle as well. The sooner I won the bet the sooner I could come clean to him.

The next day at school I got to the locker room early as I waited for Kyle in his stall. The second he showed up I pressed him against the stall door and began making out with him. He was surprised at first but soon he got into himself as he began to return my affection. I then started trying to pull Kyle's pants down and that was when he stopped me.

"Wait Clyde we don't have time for that," Kyle said with a pant as he regained his breath," now get out we need to change."

I was a little disappointed that we could not just have a quickie so I could get this over with, but I guess I should of expected this as I really was being desperate.

"Ok... see you after gym," I said.

"Yea," Kyle replied nervously.

I then went through the rest of my gym day as I usually would. We were playing dodge ball and the coach kept alternating between four different teams and I had been lucky enough to be on a team with Kyle. I occasionally glanced at Kyle and tried my best to get him in the mood with certain looks and signals that I hoped he would pick up on like occasionally slapping his ass when no one was looking.

"Hey Clyde," Dale said to me as the two of us sat on the bleachers.

"Oh Hey Dale," I said back.

"I wanted to know if you are you know... ok?" Dale asked," Cause yesterday you did not seem like yourself and today you seem to be kind of distracted again."

"I'm fine Dale I'm just trying to win... a bet is all," I said.

"Oh with your boooyfriend," Dale whispered in a slightly mocking tone.

"No, and your team is up," I tell Dale as the coach whistles and instructs the team Dale is on to play next.

I actively try to avoid talking to Dale at least for today as I want to quickly win the bet so I can end this as quickly as possible. I wanted to go back to having a clear conscience immediately as I did not like this constant feeling of guilt that I could not quite shake. I also wanted to quickly win and rub Kenny's face in it real bad for forcing me into this ordeal in the first place.

Gym for once in my life felt like it dragged on for too long, and I was relieved when the coach told us to go change. I quickly made my way to Kyle's stall and knocked as I waited. As soon as he opened the door a crack I made my way inside of the stall fully prepared to get it all over with.

"Hey Clyde what's...," Kyle said before I interrupted him by mashing my lips against his.

As we made out I was quick to begin trying to pull his shorts down and my cock was already hard so I was ready for this. The sounds of people changing and horsing around outside faded as I became solely focused on fucking Kyle right here right now. Kyle was not really helping my efforts any as he seemed to not get that I was trying to fuck him. Soon I pulled my tongue out of his mouth as I re positioned him so he was facing the wall as I pulled his gym shorts down along with his boxers. Kyle to my surprise then pushed me away as gave me a weird look.

"Clyde we can't just... fuck... here," Kyle protested.

"Sure we can let's just make it quick before our next class," I say as I try to pounce on him again.

Kyle once more pushes me back as he begins pulling his pants up.

"I said no Clyde," Kyle said in a slightly more commanding voice.

"Oh come on lets just do it real quick so we can get this over with," I tell him.

"Is that all you really want... to fuck me and get it over with," Kyle asks me.

"Yes... wait I mean no," I say trying to fix what I had just said.

"Clyde I don't think you really want our relationship to get more serious," Kyle tells me in a somewhat sad voice," I mean you just don't seem to be really taking us seriously... maybe we should of just broken things off on Sunday."

I quickly realize that Kyle is once again slipping from my grasp. I know I have to do something to make him believe I want to make things more serious if I want to fuck him so I can get this entire ordeal that was seemingly becoming more and more complicated. My mind rushed to say something that would hopefully make him change his tone.

"Just tell me what I can do to make you believe I want a more serious relationship?" I ask Kyle desperately.

"Uh... you have photos on your phone of other... girls you have been with I presume?" Kyle asks.

"Well yea I do but...," I say as I realize what is going through Kyle's head.

"You can start with deleting them," Kyle tells me," I'm sorry but I don't want you looking at pictures of your exes any more, obviously."

"I I uhhh," I say unsure of what to say.

I can not believe he wanted me to delete the pictures I had been collecting. Not only did I have pictures of Bebe and another past girlfriend, but I also had tons of more photos that I had gotten form girls I had flirted with over the years. I almost wanted to just back down and cut my losses immediately, but instead I found myself actually pulling out my phone. I had already gone this far and I really did not want my effort to be for nothing, besides I did have most of the photos saved back home on my computer so not all would be lost.

Kyle watched over my shoulders as I deleted all the photos of girls that I had on my phone leaving just a picture of Kyle himself. I was devastated from the destruction of my local spank bank as I knew some of those photos were not on my computer, and it made me that much more determined to end this bet before Kyle decided he wanted me to jump through any more hoops to prove myself. I could not help but hate Kyle a little bit for deciding to break up with me out of no where. I mean sure I was being a little deceitful right now, but seriously Kyle totally just wanted to break up at the worst fucking time. If only he had waited a little longer before coming to this decision of his then we could of just fucked on Sunday and I would of won the bet by now. I seriously wondered what made him want a more serious relationship all of the sudden.

"Alright so you wanna fuck now?" I ask hoping that after what I had just done he would let me fuck him now.

"No... we'll need to go to our next class soon," Kyle says with a half smirk," But we will see what the weekend brings."

I could not believe that Kyle was suddenly so hard to get with. As the bell rang each of us went our own way. I decided to try and avoid Kyle, as I did not want him getting more ideas on how I could prove myself, at least until the weekend came by as that was when I now planned to fuck him. In the meantime maybe there were some ways I could butter the ginger up a little bit so he would be easier to get with, and hopefully he would not feel the need to pull off a similar stunt to what he had just done.

I was relieved that Clyde was seemingly taking this relationship seriously now. I had my doubts but when he deleted the pictures he had of other girls on his phone I felt somewhat relieved. On Wednesday Clyde had said a bunch of sweet things to me as well as got me a little box of chocolates that I enjoyed after school. It was nice to be treated so well, but for some reason I still had my doubts about Clyde and me. I mean sure he had been sweeter recently, but he also seemed really impatient on Tuesday to fuck me, and I guess part of me was just paranoid that all Clyde wanted to do was to fuck me. I realized that there was really no reason that I could see for Clyde to go this far out of his way just to bang me so I guess I was just being rather paranoid.

As I went through gym on Thursday I noticed that Clyde was absent. He had so far not texted me today and I wondered what had prevented him from coming to school. I pulled out my phone after gym was over and decided to try and find out.

 _Hey why aren't you at school today?_ I texted Clyde.

I was already in my next class by the time he texted back.

 _Yea I overslept and only woke up about a hour ago so I said fuck it and decided not to go to school today_ Clyde texted me back.

 _K_ I texted him before stuffing my phone back in my pocket.

I was thinking about what Clyde was probably doing back at his house when I remembered he had a computer in his room. I then also remembered that he had gotten a video of him mounting me downloaded onto his computer. I then realized he probably had another spank bank on his computer similar to the one he had on his phone. It was at that moment where I decided to pay Clyde a visit later. Hopefully he had already deleted any pictures or videos of other girls he had been with from his computer.

Later that day I found myself walking up to Clyde's front door. I noted that his dad's car was there and figured he was home for once. I knocked on the door and Clyde answered it.

"Hey Kyle," Clyde said a little surprised to see me," What are you doing here."

"We need to talk," I tell Clyde.

Clyde and I then head up to his room and I noted his father sitting down in the kitchen reading some papers.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Clyde asks as he plops down on his bed.

Clyde seems sort of excited to see me here and has a somewhat eager look on his face.

"Hey... I just wanted to make sure you also deleted photos and videos of your exes from your computer as well," I told him.

Clyde's face suddenly grew pale and I could tell he was not expecting that.

"uhh... do you want me to?" Clyde ask in a nervous voice.

"Well duh Clyde I thought that would be obvious," I said a little annoyed that I had to even confirm that.

"Oh well ok then," Clyde says as he walks slowly over to his computer.

He seems even more hesitant to delete the photos off his computer than he was with his phone the other day. I wondered if I really was enough for him because the way he was acting sure did not make me feel like it. I guess the important thing was that he actually went through with it, after all I could not see why he would go through the trouble of destroying all the pics if he did not want me. After deleting nearly all the photos on his computer Clyde looked kind of distraught. Clyde let out a sigh before spinning his desk chair around to face me.

"K I'm done... so now that that's out of the way," Clyde says as he grabs my waist," Can I get some sort of reward?"

I was glad that Clyde had deleted the photos of other girls he had collected, but I could not help but feel that he only was doing it to hook up with me. Do not get me wrong I did like that he was so eager to be with me, but still I could not help but feel something was off. Clyde's behavior just seemed a little odd to me but I just could not figure out why. Clyde nearly seemed desperate like he needed to be with me, and you would think I would be happy that he seemingly needed me. I guess what I was trying to say was that it felt kind of like he was being held hostage or something. It was entirely possible that I was just over thinking things.

"Tomorrow we'll do something," I promised," But for now I got to get going... see ya."

With that I left for home as Clyde looked somewhat disappointed.

That night while I was lying in my bed my phone suddenly got a message, and my body froze as I realized it was from Kenny.

 _Kyle I need to come... clean about something_ Kenny texted me.

 _What?_ I texted back.

 _listen last saturday I had a talk to craig and clyde and I may of... inferred some things_ Kenny texted me.

I was surprised that Kenny seemingly was confessing to what Craig had told me. I would also be lying if I said that I was not somewhat happy to see he was not ignoring me as he had the other day. Still I was not prepared to start chatting with him quite yet.

 _Craig already told me... there is no need to continue this conversation_ I texted him hoping to end the chat right there.

 _Well Craig doesn't know that Clyde and I made a bet_ Kenny texted me.

 _What bet?_ I texted him back now paying close attention to his text.

 _Listen it was really stupid... but we made a bet to see who could fuck you next_ Kenny texted me.

I absolutely refused to believe what I was reading. There was no way in hell I would believe that Clyde would be that inconsiderate. This had to be Kenny's way of continuously fucking with me. I hated that even after he supposedly wanted to patch things up eventually that he would pull some stunt like this.

 _Liar_ I texted back.

 _Listen I'm not lying and I'm sorry but it's true :/_ Kenny texted me.

I then stopped responding to his text as I shut off my phone and curled up in my bed. There was just no way what he was telling me was true. Even then I could not help but feel that a seed of doubt had just been planted in my mind. Clyde had seemed to behaving a little weird recently after all. I stopped thinking about this as I realized that I just had to be overthinking this. Kenny was just trying to ruin what Clyde and I had. That had to be the case as Kenny had treated me far worse than Clyde, and I no way in hell would believe that Kenny would be the first one to tell me about a bet that the two of them had supposedly made behind my back. Clyde had shown himself to be much more considerate so I simply wrote it off as impossible.

It looked like after waiting for a week I was finally going to fuck Kyle again. Kenny had not texted me since Monday and based on Kyle's behavior I think it was safe to assume Kenny had not gotten any closer to hooking up with the red head. After going through the trouble of deleting both of my spank banks, buying Kyle some chocolate, and of course not flirting around with other girls I was ready to end this already and win the bet. I was afraid Kyle would hear about it if I flirted with some of the girls in my classes as I usually did so I had not been returning any of their advances lately. The girls, especially some of the senior ones, were confused by my behavior and I could not wait to go back to flirting with them as I usually did. Hell I had not even video chatted with my third ex ever since Kyle decided to get serious.

As I readied myself for Kyle to come over I looked forward to finally being free of this bet. I knew Kyle would probably be a little upset that I deceived him, but I planned to give him a real good fucking to make up for it. This was probably going to be my last time with Kyle because he seemed to want me to just have him and him alone and that was something I had no intention of ever doing for anyone in high school and maybe even college.

I heard a knocking on my door and I went down to answer it. It had been about an hour since school had let out and Kyle had texted me that he was on his way a couple of minutes ago so I was surprised that he was here already. My dad had already left so we would have the place for ourselves so we could get this started the second he walked through the door. When I answered my door I was surprised to see Craig instead of Kyle standing there.

"Clyde we need to talk now," Craig said in a somewhat demanding voice.

"Alright dude just make it quick I have someone coming over," I tell Craig as we walk over to my kitchen counter.

"Is it Kyle?" Craig asks.

"Uhh... yea why?" I ask back.

"Why are you still with him?" Craig asked me.

"Well your usually not the type to pry in my love life," I counter him," Why do you care."

"Because Kyle was going to break up with you, but today I asked him and apparently you suddenly want to be in a monogamous relationship with him," Craig tells me in a disbelieving tone.

"Well... I kind of just... told him that...," I tell Craig honestly not wanting to deceive my best friend as I had done to Kyle.

"You lied to him... wow Donovan," Craig says as he shakes his head.

"Relax I'll come clean to him today," I tell him as I point to my front door," Now... if you'll excuse me I have plans for this afternoon."

"Listen Clyde I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on now between Kenny and you," Craig states.

I really do not want to tell Craig about the bet because I knew he would definitely not approve of it so I kind of just froze up for a moment before being saved by a ringing.

"What is it?" Craig says into his cell phone.

"What, Cartman lost it again?" Craig says in an irritated tone.

"Alright alright I'll be right down," Craig says as he hangs up.

"Listen Clyde you have until Monday to come clean to Kyle or I'll do it for you," Craig says.

"Relax I'll tell him this weekend I promise," I tell him relieved that he was being called away.

"Seriously you and Kenny are acting weird... normally you would not lie to the people you sleep with," Craig tells me with a disappointed look on his face.

"Uh... yea it's kind of fucked up, but Kyle wanted to get serious out of no where and I needed... I wanted to be with him one last time before breaking things off," I tell Craig.

Technically I was not lying as I did also want to screw him one last time.

"Well ok, I'm off remember what I told you Clyde," Craig said as he left my house.

As I waited around for Kyle I wondered if Craig had something to do with Kyle wanting to get serious. He did seem to have been talking with Kyle after all. My thoughts on this went away as someone else knocked on my door. I answered it and there stood Kyle looking a little nervous, but no where near as much as he had been in the past. He was indeed a cute looking boy and I almost regretted that this was probably going to be the last time I ever fooled around with him, but in the end he was clearly wanting too much so after this I was definitely going to be straight with him. What mattered to me the most right now was beating Kenny and ending this.


	11. Chapter 11- Coming Clean

I knew that Clyde probably wanted to get some action today as I had been brushing off his advances for the past week now. I remember what Kenny had told me about the bet he and Clyde supposedly had and even now I refused to believe it. Clyde had told me he wanted to get serious, and he had never struck me as a person who would go so far as to deceive someone in such a horrid way in order to win some silly bet. Kenny had not contacted me once since than which only made me feel confirmed in my belief that he was trying to stir up drama between Clyde and me. Kenny had indeed struck me as the kind of person who would do such a thing. Despite this my paranoid side still was a little on edge after what Kenny had told me, and I had not yet gotten the courage up to ask Clyde directly if it was true. Regardless of my doubts I pushed on.

I now found myself standing in Clyde's doorway as he had just opened the door for me.

"Hey Clyde," I said greeting him.

"Hey Kyle," Clyde said back with a half smile," So shall we just get down to business then."

With that Clyde pulled me into his house the rest of the way and shut the door behind me preventing any more of the warm air inside of his house from escaping. Clyde began making out with me somewhat more aggressively then what I was used to. He had a very determined look in his eyes from what I could see as he practically ate my lips. Seriously I could nearly feel his tongue in the back of my throat as he made out with me.

I could not even talk as he began pulling my pants down with one of his hands as the other held the back of my head in place allowing him to have full control over my head as he continued to stick his tongue into my mouth. I could not help but feel as though things were going a little too fast so I tried pushing away from Clyde and getting out of the grip he had me in, but I found it rather difficult to do so. After a minute my pants were on the floor as Clyde finally pulled his tongue out of my mouth.

Clyde did not even say a word as he grabbed me by the hips and started pushing me on the ground as I struggled to regain my breath.

"Wait Clyde," I said with a little gasp," Let's... go up to your room first."

"Well... I mean," Clyde said as he looked to be considering something," Sorry, but I'm ready now."

With that Clyde pushed me down to my knees as he unzipped his pants and whipped out his already erect penis along with his plump balls. It had been a while since I had done anything like this, and although I was trying to decrease my libido I simply could not help myself once I saw his junk. Before he could do anything else I found myself licking the underside of his dick as he sort of just froze up and let out a moan. I began bobbing my head back and forth for a minute before Clyde pushed me away.

"I hope your ready for this...," Clyde said with a pant.

"Of course I am... I love you," I told Clyde back.

For a moment Clyde froze up again and a strange look crossed his face. He stayed there looking conflicted for a moment before smiling at me as he grabbed my legs. He then pushed me onto my back as he moved my legs until they were on either side of my face. I realized what he was intending to do now that I was in the pile driver position.

He then stroked his member a few times as he moved the small string of my thong out of the way as he licked his fingers. He then jammed one of his fingers in as he began fingering me in this awkward position. I was already hard as a rock at this point as he pushed another finger in a began doing a scissoring motion. He pushed his fingers in deep and stretched me out as I moaned on the floor of his living room. He then pulled his fingers out as he gave my ass a few playful smacks.

"Thank you Kyle... I'm... gonna make sure you enjoy this," Clyde told me as a sad expression briefly appeared on his face before being replaced by a look of absolute lust.

I then watched as Clyde put his legs on either side of me as he lowered his cock closer and closer to my butt. He looked me dead in my eyes as he licked his hand and began rubbing his cock. I found it difficult to look him in the eyes due to how hot this whole thing was but I managed. My erection was practically leaking out of the front of my thong at this point as I waited for my ass pounding.

Soon I felt Clyde's cock head poking at my entrance as he slowly penetrated me. I took a while for him to get balls deep and he clearly enjoyed tormenting me with a slow fuck. He then winked at me when he saw what a moaning mess I was. As soon as he got balls deep he just stayed there with a smile on his face.

"Well...," I said impatiently.

"Well what?" Clyde said as he gave his usual smirk.

"Hurry up," I said.

"Hurry what up?" He said continuing on with this joke.

"You know what I mean Clyde... fuck me already," I said kind of embarrassed to have said it out loud.

"No I kind of like just being here," Clyde said as he wiggled his tongue at me before twisting around a little causing his cock to stir up my insides.

"Clyde stop teasing me already," I said between moans.

"Is that all you want then?" Clyde asked.

"Yes... for fucks sake all I want is to be fucked right now," I said in an aroused state.

"Alright then," Clyde said as he gave me a devious smile.

Clyde then preceded to unceremoniously begin going up and down ramming his dick in and out of my asshole. I nearly feinted as wave upon wave hit me after he continuously assaulted my g spot. I came immediately inside of my thong as Clyde continuously fucked the shit out of me. I then lied there on the floor as he went in and out for what had to have been minutes. Every minute or so he would move around and re-position himself and keep fucking me as I stayed in place. After a while my ass began to feel sore.

"Clyde... are you... almost done," I asked between grunts.

"Just making sure your fully satisfied," Clyde said.

After even more time passed I began to feel a little uncomfortable with this position but he kept me in place whenever I tried to move.

"How have you not... cum yet?" I asked.

"I told you I'm good at containing myself," Clyde said with a moan," are you ready to end it?"

My asshole had been thoroughly plowed at this point and I was ready to get up.

"Yea," I answer.

Clyde then goes into to overdrive for about a minute. Fucking me harder than he had ever before. Soon he pushed all of the way in one last time as I felt his cock erupt inside of me. My ass was now being filled with his cum as he pulled out to shoot his last load on my face. He then got off of me as he let out a yawn as he stretched his arms up. I wiped the cum from my face and finally got up off the floor.

"You know what," Clyde said with a happy sigh," It's nice to go out with a bang huh?"

"Uh yeah I guess," I tell him not really sure what he means.

"But hey's its over now," Clyde says as he plops down on his couch," And I came out on top."

"What do you mean by that?" I question him.

"Well," Clyde says with a sincere sigh," I suppose I should get this part over with."

"Get what over with?" I asked.

Deep down though I felt what was happening here. Maybe I had known this entire time, or at least was suspicious, that Clyde was leading me on. When Kenny had texted me a few days ago I tried to come up with excuses despite the fact that what Kenny was saying and Clyde's actions did seem to be connected. In the end I wanted to give Clyde a chance as I truly thought he would not make such a bet at my expense.

"Listen Kenny and I had a bet that I just won over who would get with you next," Clyde said with a cautious expression on his face.

Even after confirming what I had assumed I still hoped that perhaps Clyde did still love me and would stay with me even after winning the bet. After all the bet could not of been his only motivation for telling me he wanted to get serious. I wanted desperately to believe he would never deceive me over something so petty, but deep down my faith in him had just been crushed. I just stayed there motionless as Clyde continued.

"yea sorry about not telling you dude, but you really left me no choice," Clyde said with a uncomfortable laugh," I mean I assumed you would never help me win the bet if you knew about it."

There was than an awkward silence as Clyde just stood there waiting for me to respond.

"Come on dude say something you pissed or what?" Clyde asked.

There were so many things I felt like saying and yet I just stood there frozen in place.

"I mean I get it if your pissed but I made some sacrifices myself dude," Clyde said with a sigh," I mean I have not been flirting with other girls in forever, not to mention you made me delete my fap material."

Still I said nothing.

"But don't worry I'm not too mad," Clyde said with a bit of a chuckle," Now that this whole thing is over I can go back to flirting and get a new collection of photos started."

"So you... don't want to get serious?" I finally respond to Clyde.

"Hell no," Clyde says with a laugh," Not to be harsh dude but I'm still young and want to fool around openly."

"Why... did you lie to me?" I asked in a somber tone.

"I didn't lie to you I got serious for a week didn't I?" Clyde shot back.

"You know that was not all that I wanted," I tell him as I felt my hand clench up into a fist.

"Well... yea kind of," Clyde said with a roll of his eyes," But I mean you should of know I was kind of bullshitting dude... I mean I already told you about my story with Bebe what made you think you had changed my ways?"

I then unclench my fist as I bury my rage deep down inside of me. I feel absolutely nothing as I begin to walk away from Clyde. Right now all I want is to be back in the safety and security of my own home.

"Hey Kyle... where are you going?" Clyde asks me.

"Home," I say as I open the door to his house letting the cold air in.

"Hey you helped me win so don't you at least want to stick around and see Kenny...," Clyde says attempting to lighten up the atmosphere before he realizes that I am not in the mood.

He then just stands there and watches as I leave his house shutting his door behind me. On the way home I try my best not to think about what I had just discovered. The cold evening air that enveloped me as the sun set matched how I was feeling right now. I was Cold, Lonely, and felt like I was nothing as I made my way home.

My house was empty when I got home. My parents were out on a date and Ike was likely at Ruby's. It was a good thing I was home alone because the second I closed my front door I feel to my knees and started sobbing. The sadness I felt from being used and deceived by Clyde was finally coming to the surface. I could not believe he actually deceived me just to win a stupid bet. I can not believe I ever trusted him when he told me he wanted to make things serious. Clyde literally played along with me just to show up Kenny and that is what hurt the most. I had been in such a state of denial and blind trust with him. I was a complete and total fool for buying into the bullshit he told me, and I should of never have given him a chance. I realized I should of listened to Craig as more and more tears fell from my face.

I probably looked like a total mess as I made my way upstairs towards the bathroom. I was still sobbing as I was still coming to terms with what had just been revealed to me. The thing that really sucked was that Kenny actually told me the truth where as Clyde lied to me. It was almost unthinkable that Clyde had actually just managed to make me feel more heart broken than I ever had before. I never really loved Kenny, and I realized I had never made myself vulnerable in this way with anyone. When I got into the bathroom I washed my hands for minutes upon minutes. This was the saddest moment I had ever experienced in my life. The thing that hurt the most was that I felt as though I should of realized what was going on sooner, but my trust along with my desire to be loved had gotten in the way of my better judgement.

I then made my way to my room as I lied down in my bed as a few tears still pored from my eyes. I had never allowed my self to get my hopes this high before, and I think I was going to make it a mission of mine to be sure I never did so again. This totally empty feeling I was having right now was something I never wanted to have again.

I had no idea what to make of Kyle's reaction to me telling him about the bet. He did not cry or get mad like I was expecting instead he just up and left. He just seemed to be kind of shocked by what I told him, and he barely said a word as he just up and left. I decide to check on him tomorrow to make sure he is alright. For now though it was time to tell Kenny of my victory. After all I deserved to have my prize after all of the crap I did to win this bet.

 _Hey Kenny_ I texted him.

It took a good minute but soon he replied.

 _Yes Clyde_ Kenny texted back.

 _Guess who just won our little bet_ I texted him.

After misleading Kyle, not flirting with girls for a week, and destroying my stash I felt it would be wasteful of me not to milk this win for all its worth.

 _You did?_ Kenny texted back.

 _Thats riiiight :)_ I texted him while feeling smug.

I was very happy to have won the little challenge Kenny had gave me, but Kenny gave me like no fight at all. At this point I am used to people actually putting in an effort when this kind of challenge is made, but from my knowledge Kenny made no real move to go after Kyle. I wonder if Kenny was waiting for something to happen before making his move. I was confused as to what was going on in his head. However that would not stop me from enjoying my victory to the fullest.

 _Oh that's cool_ Kenny texted me back.

I was a little surprised by how nonchalant he was being. I know for a fact he did not win the bet himself as Kyle had not even mentioned him once. I briefly thought that it was possible Kyle may have not told me about something he and Kenny had done, but I quickly realized that was ridiculous considering how Kyle seemingly thought that we were going to start a serious relationship.

 _You know what that means Kenny... now go ahead and send the pic_ I texted him back.

 _Oh yeah, I'm not doing that_ Kenny texted me back.

 _What do you mean... we had a DEAL_ I texted him back.

 _Well fuck it_ Kenny texted me.

I could not believe that Kenny was actually going back on the bet we had made. Seriously by doing this he was making all that which I had been doing completely pointless. I guess I should of saw this coming considering how Kenny really had nothing to loose if he backed out of the bet. I was used to making bets with my basketball friends by now so I guess I was just used to guys having some honor and not backing out on bets that they made. Anyone who tried to chicken out of a bet would usually be teased and made fun of for not having the balls to go through with it. Kenny however had no one who he was close to who would give a shit about him backing out of a bet. Cartman definitely would not care, and Craig thought bets were stupid so I had no one to go to help me get Kenny to go through with the bet.

 _Pussy_ I texted him.

 _Yea I don't really care what you think_ Kenny texted me back.

 _Dammit Kenny I won you can't just back out_ I texted him.

 _Yes I can and I am_ Kenny replied.

 _What the hell?_ I texted him back.

 _Forget this conversation its done... text me back if you want but I won't reply :)_ Kenny texted me.

 _Hey don't go_ I texted him.

 _Kenny I fucking mean it!_ I added.

 _Fuck you Pussy_ I added before putting my phone down.

It seemed like Kenny was not going to do it so I gave up and went to bed. It sucked that Kenny was backing out but there was really nothing else I could do. Kenny was such a weirdo and I had no idea what was going on in his head. When the two of us had talked about Kyle he seemed a little weird and maybe even somewhat possessive and I thought it would be kind of fun to have a game between us to see who could fuck Kyle first. At the time when I made the bet I had no idea that Kyle was going to want to get serious out of no where. I originally thought it was just going to be a fun little sex game and somehow it turned into something awkward and unsatisfying for like everyone involved.

I woke up the next morning as I recalled what had happened yesterday. Clyde had basically confirmed what Kenny had told me, and it hurt even now to think about it. Now though I felt as though I was done crying as now I was more angry than anything. It was horrible that Clyde had led me on like that. I had even given him a chance to break things off with me, and yet he pretended that he was willing to get serious in order to win a bet. Yesterday he had even made excuses for his actions including that I really left him no choice according to him. He did have a choice he did not have to lie to me but he chose to. I do not care what his reasoning was as it was entirely on him that he made the bet in the first place.

I felt rage boiling inside of me as I decided to have a little chat with Clyde and give him a piece of my mind. I was so pissed at him for the stunt he had just pulled and I wished I had called him out on it last night but I was too hurt at the time. Now my mind was more clear and I was definitely going over to his house to tell him off in person. I do not know how but Clyde had managed to piss me off more than Kenny ever had.

I decided to wait a bit before going to Clyde's considering he was likely not awake yet. So in the mean time I just ate breakfast with my family.

"Kyle are you alright you seem upset?" My mother asked me.

"Uhh yeah I'm fine," I say as I try to hide my anger.

Ike gives me a curious look for a moment before going back to eating. After breakfast is done I play around on my computer a bit as I wait until about eleven am to come around before heading out. By the time it is eleven I find myself still very mad at Clyde as I had just been thinking about how wrong it was for him to do what he had done to me virtually the entire time. I don my jacket as I head out ready to confront him.

I soon arrive at his house and see that his dad's car is not there. That is good considering that I really wanted to let Clyde have it. I bang on his door in a loud aggressive manner as I wait for Clyde to answer. Soon enough the door opens and there he is. He looks to have been up for a bit now so I decided to go ahead and let him have it.

"Fucking why Clyde?" I ask him.

"Uhh... what?" Clyde says a little confused.

"Why the fuck did you mislead me?" I asked again as I enter his house slamming his door closed behind me.

"Whoa Kyle calm down," Clyde says with a nervous chuckle," I already explained the bet to you and everything."

"That... is not a good excuse for what the fuck you did!" I say as I raise my voice.

"Dude stop fucking screaming," Clyde says in an agitated tone.

"Fuck that dude you pretended to love me just to win a bet!" I yell at him," What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Dude first off I do love you, but I told you I don't want to get tied down," Clyde said defensively.

"Yea then you acted as though you were going to be ok with just sleeping with me like the lying sack of shit you are!" I yell at him.

I usually do not allow myself to loose my cool like this but I have to admit it feels pretty good. Clyde seems to be shocked and getting a little pissed off himself but I do not care about his feelings at this point. Clyde totally deserves what I am giving him right now.

"Dude calm the fuck down or get out of my house," Clyde threatens.

"Oh don't worry you don't have to kick me out because I'm leaving right now!" I scream at him as I walk back out of his house," We're through you backstabbing underhanded piece of shit!"

"Fine we were never really dating in the fucking first place you fucking slut!" Clyde yells back as he slams his door closed.

I felt better after getting all of that off my chest and I made my way back home feeling a little better. I should not feel bad that Clyde was using me I should just be pissed at him for being a little snake. I totally should of just broken up with him immediately a week ago like I had originally planned but better late than never I guess.

I was usually not one to get angry but Kyle had somehow managed to really get under my skin. I was expecting him to vent a little to me this morning, but what I was not expecting was him to go totally ape shit on me. Never in my life have I had someone get this pissed at me apart from that christian girl I once dated, but even when she did get a little psycho on my ass she at least mostly vented to her friends and not right in my face. I kept trying to calm down and chill out but for once in my life I was finding that to be really hard.

I know what I did to Kyle was kind of fucked up but did he seriously have to overreact like he did. If I had known he would get this upset over me slightly misleading him I probably would of never fooled around with him in the first place. In the end I did fool around with him and had even started to really like him. That is why I was feeling really conflicted right now as to what I should do.

If I was being honest with myself when Kyle had yelled at me it made me feel a little guilty. Even though there was venom in his words there was also signs that he was kind of hurt from what I had done. I kept trying to justify my actions but in the end I had to concede it was a pretty shitty thing that I did to him. I hated admitting that I had done something fucked up as I was used to seeing myself as a laid back and generally nice guy. That was impossible for me to do now that Kyle had made me realize that by misleading him I had hurt him, and in the end I had come to like Kyle more than I had in the past. I know I sort of assumed or at least hoped that Kyle would of been fine with me misleading him for just a week, but the simple fact remained that he clearly was not. I still could not help by feeling that Kyle had gotten a little too harsh with me, but at least I was starting to see where he was coming from.

I tried getting my thoughts together for the next thirty minutes. I realized at this point it was impossible for Kyle and me to get back together, but at the very least I could apologize for not taking his feelings into account before deceiving him. Then he could apologize for getting a little aggressive with me and the two of us could make up and be on friendly terms again like Bebe and I were. To be honest I was hoping that after I made things right with him perhaps he would still be down to play from time to time, but I was not holding my breath as I realized that Kyle would never let me fool around with him again.

 _Uhh... hey Kyle I think I kind of overreacted back there..._ I texted Kyle.

I waited a minute for him to respond but nothing came.

 _Like I'm sorry and I know it was kind of messed up for me to do that to you_ I added.

Again I waited for a good minute and still got no response.

 _Alright look if you don't want to talk to me right now that's fine... I just want to make sure we're good_ I added.

With that I tossed my phone on my bed as I walked down to my kitchen to get me something to eat. I was a little annoyed that Kyle was ignoring me, but hopefully he would respond soon so I could get out of this mess with a clear conscience. I usually would not get this hung up on making sure things were square between me and my partners, but I guess I just realized that he was the first person I had ever downright misled. I know I have allowed myself to become attached to Kyle to the extent that I desperately wanted to end things on a good note with him and that caused me to worry just a tad bit.

I was shocked and had no idea what to do when I received the first text message from Clyde. We had just gotten into an argument and now he was blowing up my phone. In the heat of the moment it felt great telling Clyde off and Clyde himself seemed to be fairly pissed at me, but now as I walked down the street I had received a total of three messages from him. I honestly did not know whether I should reply or not at this point. It just felt extremely weird to start texting him mere moments after our little spat, but that was clearly not a problem for him. Even if I did choose to reply what would I even say to him at this point.

I remember back in the arcade where Clyde told me of all his past girlfriends. At the time he brought up how Bebe wanted to get serious with him and that was something he just did not want. I do not know what made me believe that he had somehow changed his mind somewhere between a week ago and when we had that chat at the arcade, but it did not matter much at this point. In the end I should of been smart enough to realize something was up when Clyde said he wanted to get serious with me, but like a fool I chose to go on with the false hope that he really had changed his mind about monogamous relationships. I wonder if way back then maybe Bebe had also allowed herself to be fooled in such a way. Still at least in Cylde's story about Bebe he never led her on like he did to me so I still believed I had cause for being pissed off right now.

As I was walking down the street I was surprised to hear someone call my name from behind.

"Hey Kyle," I heard Craig's voice call from behind.

I turned to face Craig as he approached me with a purposeful look in his eyes.

"Hey Craig," I mumbled.

I was uncomfortable being around Craig after not taking his advice and continuing to date Clyde despite what he had told me. It just reminded me of how stupid I had been for believing that Clyde had changed.

"Did you just get back from Clyde's?" He asked in a cautious tone.

"uh yes, yes I did," I answered.

"So are the two of you still... you know?" Craig asked somewhat nervously.

"We are through at this point Craig, now if you don't mind I don't feel like talking to anyone at the moment," I said to him.

"Hey, your ok... right?" Craig asked.

"I'll be fine Craig I just really don't feel up for being told how wrong I was," I tell Craig as I fight back tears.

I could not help but blame myself for being used by Clyde and Craig's very presence just made me realize more and more the depth of my stupidity.

"Alright I'll leave you alone Kyle," Craig says as he begins to walk away.

"And I know you may be hurting right now and what Clyde did was messed up," Craig said in a careful tone," But I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it he is just very inconsiderate at times."

"I feel so stupid," I say as I feel myself getting close to crying once more.

"Hey relax," Craig says in an almost sympathetic tone,"no one thinks your stupid."

"I actually thought he had changed though," I added.

"Well he didn't," Craig said simply,"but that doesn't make you stupid just a little optimistic."

"listen Clyde would never outright mislead people so this was unlike him...," Craig said as he let out sigh," I'm sure Clyde will realize that what he has done is fucked up and apologize to you."

I said nothing as I just stood there on the sidewalk as an occasional car would buzz by.

"Well see ya Kyle," Craig said as he began walking further away," and don't worry you'll be fine in a day or two."

I still did not respond as I was now lost in thought. I am still kind of unsure of the extent of Craig's knowledge, but he definitely knew Clyde very well. Clyde had in fact already apologized to me through texts. I had been upset because I felt almost as though Clyde was trying to be malicious and make a fool of me, but in reality he was just a guy who took very few things seriously and that included relationships. I still felt good about going off on him earlier but if I did not want to make things awkward between us as we still went to school and had gym together. Maybe I should hear him out and let him apologize to me, but if he thinks I am ever messing around with him again he is dead wrong.

It had been a few hours since I had sent Kyle the text messages, and just as I was beginning to think he was not going to respond my phone suddenly buzzed.

 _You there Clyde?_ Kyle texted me.

I was overjoyed when I received the message as it looked like Kyle was finally willing to talk to me.

 _yep I'm here wanna talk now_ I texted back.

 _Yea uh hold on a sec gonna call you_ Kyle texted me.

Before I could text anything back my phone began ringing and I was quick to answer it.

"Hey Kyle," I say into my phone.

"Hey Clyde... this is kind of awkward, but yea your sorry right?" Kyle asks kind of nervously.

"Yea... yea I am, I am so sorry for leading you on like that it was a total dick move," I tell Kyle.

"Well thanks, That makes me feel a little better I guess," Kyle responds.

"Yea I can understand why you went off on me earlier... so we are like over now for real right?" I ask carefully.

"Yes Clyde we are completely done," Kyle responds.

"With our... relationship?" I ask.

"Yes that's what I mean," Kyle clarifies.

I was extremely relieved that I was apologizing to Kyle and moving on, but I could not help but feel a little upset that he was totally done with our relationship. Sure I still wanted to have some more fun with him, but I would be lying if I said a small part of me was going to miss being with him. I guess I totally ended up becoming slightly attached to him after all which was a something I was not used to feeling. Regardless I knew that things between us were over and done for so it was pointless for me to even think about that now I suppose.

"But we are still cool though right?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asks back.

"Like we are still friends right?" I clarify.

"Oh well i'm still kind of hurt by what you did... but I guess we are still friends," Kyle said in a moody tone.

I felt like Kyle was being slightly over dramatic but I guess I had no right to complain at this point.

"Anyway's I guess i'm sorry for slamming your front door earlier," Kyle says reluctantly.

"Oh forget about it," I say back.

I was actually very happy that he apologized back even though I was probably more in the wrong than him.

"So..." Kyle says.

"So I guess that ends it pretty much... see ya in gym I guess," I say.

"Yea see you in gym," Kyle responds.

With that we hung up after formally ending our relationship. It was pretty fun and exciting and I enjoyed the time we spent together, and hell if he were to offer me action down the line I would definitely accept it. For now though I was young and as always I was ready to move on to my next adventure, and who know maybe sometime down the line I will view things differently, but for now I was out to score more pussy or dick I guess.

Clyde and I now seemed to be over. I felt much better to actually hear him apologize than I had screaming at him earlier. As I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my family I could not help but wonder what was next for me. Clyde and I were officially broken up so what was I to do now. I chose to think about this later tonight after spending time with my family.


	12. Chapter 12- Status Quo

It was fairly late in December as Christmas came closer and closer, and as it snowed outside we of the Christmas Committee were busy planning out the fine details of the upcoming Christmas festivities. It had been about half a week since I had broken things off with Clyde. Ever since that Saturday I had not spoken to him, however I was fully prepared to talk to him again once school started back up. I perhaps would maybe see him show up to one of the Christmas events but only time would tell. I felt as though I was truly over Clyde and my life had seemingly reverted back to its original course where I do not have someone to have sexual relations with and instead I focus on school itself.

"Anyways so Butters and the other theatre kids seem to have things fully prepared for their show," Wendy said as she looked to be lost in thought.

"The Staff involved in the little Hope gifts thingy also seem to have things under control," A junior boy pointed out.

"So we just got to make sure the Christmas feast things fits neatly between those two events, and is actually ready come Christmas eve," I point out.

"Yes how are things going with the Staff involved with that?" Wendy asked a senior girl who was in charge of that particular event.

"Well considering how it's three days away we still have time to pull things together," Replied the senior girl.

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked in a slightly condescending tone.

The senior girl then raises her eyebrow at Wendy.

"uhh... right sorry about that I'll leave it to you," Wendy says," Now if no one has anything else they would like to bring up I think it's time for us to call it quits for today."

With that we were dismissed as we made our way towards the school's exit. The school was almost eerily quiet without all of the students who would usually make a ruckus while exiting the building around this time, but I was honestly was glad to get some peace and quiet. As I walked through the schools primary hall and lunchroom area I noted all of the Christmas decorations that had been put up by the staff and us on the committee as well. The doors leading to the school's auditorium had a poster advertising the little show that the theatre group planned to perform come the night of Christmas eve. I and the rest of committee was going to be present for all of the events and I kind of looked forward to them.

When I finally made my way outside I was greeted by the blankets of snow that had covered the ground around South Park recently. They were of course accompanied by that cold winter air that I had an almost fondness of from all of my years living here. My head at this point finally felt unclouded as it had felt for weeks until I stopped pursuing lovers. I was finally back to how I was before this whole thing with Kenny and Clyde even started. Things were a little different now though as in the past I never felt quite so aware I guess. I no longer really viewed relationships as unobtainable or idealistically as I had in the past.

I at this point barely even felt the need for a relationship. I had gone through the ringer in the past couple of weeks and I desperately wanted a break. I guess I was happy to have realized that I did not need to be in a relationship with someone. I did one day hope to get in one with a dude who was more ideal for me, but I had realized that it was in no way a requirement for me to go on about my life.

When I got home I found my family waiting for me. Recently I had started spending a lot of time with them and Ruby as well whenever she was around. Today my parents were taking all of us ice skating and Ike and Ruby looked very excited to be going. We loaded up in the car and headed to Stark's pond.

The second we got there Ike and Ruby were quick to run ahead eager to start skating.

"Ike, Ruby wait up for us," My mother said stopping Ike and Ruby from going any further as they came back and waited for everyone else to get fully prepared.

Soon all of us were out skating even my mom and dad who mostly stayed on the shore of the pone watching but would occasionally skate around a little. I had a fun time despite falling down a couple of times as I had not skated in quite a while. Ike and Ruby on the other hand seemed to get the hang of it fairly quick and the two of them were fun to watch as they skated around.

"Ok kids it's getting late time to go," My father said indicating it was time to go.

When we got back home I immediately left as I had plans with my friends tonight. Stan, Wendy, and I were all having dinner at a local diner tonight and possibly hanging out afterwords, and Token for some reason was apparently not going to make it tonight. My mom already knew I was eating dinner with them so she just bid me farewell as I headed out.

The sun was setting as I made it to the little diner that we were meeting at and I was happy to see Stan and Wendy waiting for me as I entered the building. It was a fairly new place that had opened a couple of years ago, but this was actually my first time eating here. Wendy and Stan had told me that his place had pretty good food so I was kind of looking forward to it.

"Hey Kyle," Stan greeted me.

"Hey Stan hey Wendy," I greeted back as I sat on the opposite side of the booth.

We then sat there for a moment waiting for a waitress to come by. Wendy looked impatient as she and I both scanned the room looking for a waitress. Every time we we see one pop up and attempted to wave her or him over they would seemingly not notice and go back into the kitchen after talking to another group of customers. The diner was fairly full but it was not packed to the extent that we should have had to wait this long to place our orders.

"This is unbelievable," Wendy said with an exasperated sigh.

"I told you we should of placed our orders when that one waitress came by," Stan said.

"So what Kyle could watch as we ate?" Wendy asked.

"We could of at least of been sharing fries with him by now," Stan said with a laugh.

"Is it always like this?" I ask.

"No," They both say in near unison.

"Although to be fair we only have eaten here two times before," Wendy said.

Then at long last a waitress came over and we each ordered our meals. We were planning to split the bill after we were done even though Stan most certainly ate more than Wendy or I did. We then waited and soon the waitress brought out our drinks before departing once again.

"So how's that little Christmas committee thing you two are on going?" Stan asked.

"It's going so smoothly that I almost feel as though there was no need to have a Christmas committee," Wendy said with a chuckle," no but seriously the faculty and the drama kids know what they are doing and we are primarily just making sure that all the events are timed right."

"Yea that the thing that we are mostly working on now is the banquet," I point out.

"That's because the school's culinary club are only focused on making the food rather than setting up the decorations and atmosphere," Wendy said.

"Right," Stan said clearly only half listening to what Wendy and I were saying.

"Well hows football been going?" I asked Stan.

"Were just really practicing right now," Stan said.

"Yea he and Token are already getting pumped for the next season," Wendy said with a smirk.

"Yea Token is kind of stressing out," Stan said with a nervous laugh.

"You guys didn't do too bad this year," Wendy said," Token shouldn't be that worried."

Before Stan had a chance to respond our food arrived ending our little chat we had been having. We preceded to dig into the food as I tried to judge it to the best of my ability. I had gotten the basic cheeseburger of the place with some fries and I had to say it was not bad. Certainly not the best food I had ever had but it was alright.

I had mostly gotten over that little bit of information I had discovered about Stan at this point. Sure he may have some form of attraction to me but I simply could not fuck with what he and Wendy had without feeling like total shit, not to mention that starting another relationship, or even fooling around with anyone, was very low on my to do list. For now I was happy having him and Wendy as close friends and I felt as though I was fairly content with how things were. Hanging out with these two like I was doing right now really made me feel content.

Soon we had finished our food and were preparing to leave after paying.

"I have to go use the restroom," Wendy said," I'll be right back out."

With that Wendy left leaving the two of us alone.

"It would be pretty funny if she ditched us," Stan joked.

"pfft," I said with a chuckle," Like what she jumps out through the restroom window and runs away."

"Yea something like that," Stan said," Anyways have you spoken to Kenny recently?"

"Uhhh... no not really," I said curious as to why Stan had brought Kenny up.

"Yea he's has not spoken to me in a bit as well," Stan said as he sucked up the last bit of his drink.

We then sat quietly for just a moment.

"Do you think we will always be... best friends?" Stan asked.

"I... of course I do," I answer.

"That's good because I really want to spend the rest of my life with you around," Stan said with a sincere look on his face.

I would be lying if I said that the way he was speaking to me was not causing me to remember my feeling for him, but still nothing had truly changed and I knew that the second Wendy came back he would do what he always did.

"Alright guy's lets pay up and get out of it," Wendy said as she returned.

To my surprise it took a couple seconds for Stan to responds.

"Right," Stan said.

Even though I definitely did not want to start yet another relationship I could not help but wonder how nice it would be to be with Stan. I still knew that this line of thinking would only lead to trouble so I chose to simply stop thinking on it. Another thing I still wondered is how Stan would react to me coming out now. That after all was not necessarily connected to me wanting to be with Stan, but instead was more about if he would still want me around. Before hand I would of assumed not as it would be weird to have a best friend who had a crush on you, but after what I had discovered I had not the vaguest idea how Stan would react.

Anyways we soon all departed after paying our fair shares and bid each other farewell for the night.

As I made my way back home I could not help but begin thinking about Kenny despite attempting to the greatest extent not to. Kenny was someone who even now I was kind of uncomfortable thinking about as I had realized that I still had some odd feelings towards him. I was surprised that my feelings for Clyde had waned so much where as my feelings towards Kenny, whatever those were, had remained fairly consistent. I figured it was likely due to the fact that he and I had been a lot closer for a lot longer than Clyde and I had been, but still I tried to get over him as I had done with Clyde with less success. I could not help but wonder where Kenny had been as he had not contacted me ever since he told me about the bet between him and Clyde. When Craig had spoken to me it seemed like Kenny was still trying to get with me or something. Craig to be fair also seemed kind of confused by his motivations. I guess Kenny had just made it where I was desperate to pin him down and get a good understanding of what was going on in his head.

I then decided to take a slightly longer rout home. One that would allow me to swing by Kenny's house to see if he was there by any chance. I knew this was a really dumb thing to do as there was no real reason to get to the bottom of what Kenny was thinking, but I had chosen to go by his house regardless. I guess it was not as though I was planning to walk up and visit the guy, but instead I just wanted to see him I guess. Just to see if he would say anything to me of course so I could finally quell the curiosity that had persisted in me for a while now. Not to mention that we were supposed to be trying to patch things up, but at this point I was unsure if that was what Kenny really wanted as his actions recently seemed to contradict that motivation just a bit.

As I approached his little house I noticed that there was no signs of life from within. I noted that the porch light and the living room light was on, but that was hardly an indication as to whether or not anyone was home knowing his family. The truck that his dad and older brother sometimes drove was also missing from the yard so I was taking that as an indicator no one was home. I hated to admit it but I was kind of disappointed not to see Kenny here. For the purpose of getting closure of course as I felt like I needed to clarify that Kenny wanted to patch things up because right not he had me at a bit of a loss.

I then continued on towards my house and for a brief second I swore I saw the light in Kenny's bedroom come on. I guess it could of just been my eyes playing tricks on me, or the faulty wiring in that place for that matter, but for some reason I believed that he was inside there now. Regardless I had no intention of going into his house so I just went on towards my place.

Soon I was home and I found my family to already be sleeping. I went up to my bedroom and considered washing my hands before deciding not to. I just lied in my bed mostly content with how I had just spent my day. Still something was bothering me a little bit. I was a little worried that word was leaking out that I was gay. After all there were so many people who could let that slip at this point. I was really unsure of what to do as I did like the idea of coming out to my parents and everyone else directly rather than having them learn through rumors. I at this point felt way less afraid of how people would react to me coming out as I had come out to several people and the world had not ended so to speak. I also did not want Kenny to be able to blackmail me again like he had in the past or anyone else for that matter, not that Kenny would necessarily do that or anything. Regardless I did believe it was time to come out to my parents and maybe even to everyone else as well.


End file.
